Without You Around
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: SxKSxRAxR How would you feel if in a monstrous car crash you lost your girlfriend and your best friend ended up in a coma? What about if you remember the crash itself to know that it wasn't you fault? Sounds terrible doesn't it? Tell that to Sora.
1. Silent Confessions and Open Coversations

Well, during the last two chapters before I finished 'On Moving, Friends, and Making-Out' I got the idea for this story and decided once the story I just mentioned was finished I would start writing this one. I warn anyone who read my other stories – this one will be more tragic and suspenseful so be warned, you won't be used to me writing in this style. The beginning is like the other way I write but don't get too comfortable. It'll change soon.

Really quick I'm gonna rewrite the summery in full length (I think part of it wouldn't fit): How would you feel if in a monstrous car crash you lost your girlfriend and your best friend ended up in a coma? What about if you couldn't remember the crash itself to know that it wasn't your fault? Sounds terrible doesn't it? Tell that to Sora. (SxK / SxR)

I apologize to **Riku-Stalker** ahead of time because she will murder me for the very first line of this story… I just know she will. All I can say to you is to please stick with it, it gets better.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Starbucks so there you go.

Thank you all and on with the show!

**Without You Around**

**By: princessOFdarkness

* * *

**

"So Sora how was your date last night with Kairi?" Riku asked as he and Sora walked down the beach together for what both thought would be their last time for just the two of them to do so. Kairi had asked Sora to be here boyfriend and Sora had said yes, which for some reason upset Riku even if he wasn't going to let Sora know about it. Riku kept telling himself he was only upset about Kairi and Sora going out because it meant Sora and himself wouldn't have as much alone time together as they were used to, but the simple truth was that Riku cared about Sora in what might be considered more than a friendly way. Not that Riku was going to tell Sora that now that he was dating Kairi of course.

"It was okay I guess. I don't really have anything to compare that to though seeing as it was my first date with anyone but it wasn't a bad way to spend a Saturday night I suppose." Sora laughed lightheartedly as he kicked a small seashell in the path his feet had chosen to take. "I mean, she seemed happy enough I guess and she said she had a really good time when I took her home so I think it went good."

It had been nearly a year since the three of them had returned to Destiny Islands together after all their assorted adventures in other worlds with random people like Leon and Yuffie and Aerith. Sora and Kairi were both now sixteen and able to drive, while Riku was seventeen and taller than ever as Kairi kindly pointed out, not that Sora hadn't noticed that fact for himself. Sora noticed everything when it came to Riku. Sora didn't know why noticed things first when it came to Riku, because Riku was the only person he could do that with. About a week ago Kairi had cut her hair and Sora hadn't noticed at all until Riku had complimented her on it sweetly like he did Everytime someone changed their appearance for better or worse. Riku was just like that Sora had decided – always kind even if the person in question's so called 'improvement' looked worse than the way they had originally looked.

"That sounds good Sora, really great." Riku said calmly as he sat down on the sand to look out over the ocean. Sora stopped walking and sat down close next to him as Riku doodled in the sand with a stick he had found lying at his feet. "So did you kiss her last night when you took her home?"

Riku hoped in his heart that Sora said no. Riku didn't think he could take it if they had kissed last night. Riku had felt so sad and strangely lonely when Sora had told him he and Kairi were dating, but Riku still didn't know why he had felt that way about it. All Riku knew was that one moment he was fine and the next he felt as though his heart were in his throat and preparing to jump out of him. _So maybe I care about Sora as more than a friend,_ Riku told himself as he drew a palm tree in the sand before letting the water whisk it away, _maybe I do love Sora and I've just been lying to myself all these years._

"Of course I didn't kiss her, it was our first date." Sora told Riku who immediately felt a million times better than he had a moment ago. "I mean I do like her, but I wasn't about to kiss her on our first date much to her annoyance however. She asked me if I was going to kiss her goodnight and I said no. She got all offended and climbed out of the car and practically ran into her house. I'm just glad my Dad didn't leave for the next business trip that started today until this morning so I could use the car last night for my date."

"That's a good I guess." Riku said slightly unhappily. Ever since Sora's Dad had taken to taking business trips every week to a different town Sora only got the car on week ends which meant if Sora wanted to go anywhere he had to bum a ride. Sora was perfectly happy to ride with Riku, but Kairi insisted that Sora ride with her everywhere and that she go everywhere with him. It was only by Sora telling Kairi that he was planning a surprise for her that she had left Sora ride to the beach with Riku. So they had told a little lie, oh well. It was for a really good cause – the Riku-Sora-alone-boys-time foundation. "At least you got to spend some alone time with Kairi at the movies and at that restaurant you took her to for dinner."

"I guess so." Sora said slowly looking out over the light reflecting off the water so that it shimmered beautifully in the dying light. "I just wish she'd lat off me for a few minutes you know? She acts as though if I'm out of her sight for more than a few minutes I'll have hot and steamy sex with her best friend Selphie or elope with Tidus and Wakka to the Bahamas or something stupid like that. It's like she can't trust me to do anything without her being around."

"So Sora…" Riku said slowly, looking over at Sora's face. It was lit with the dull reddish glow of the sunset before them Sora's face cast half in shadows as he turned to look at Riku. Riku knew the answer to his question before he asked it just by the look on Sora's face. "Are you really happy dating Kairi or are you just pretending to like dating her for her sake?"

"Yeah I am." Sora smiled lightly while still managing to look a bit perplexed as he stared over at Riku. "I think I'm happy anyways."

"You think you are? You mean, you aren't sure if you are or not yet?" Riku asked hopefully. Even if Sora didn't love Riku back and only ditched Kairi so he could ask out say… Selphie or something, it would still make Riku feel better. Anyone would be better for Sora than Kairi or so Riku felt. They had only been dating a week and Kairi had already taken up most of Sora's free time, dragged him along to three chick flicks, made him drive her around everywhere and practically forced him to hand over his class ring so that she could wear it on a chain about her neck while still wearing her own class ring on her finger proudly. Sure, Sora didn't mind doing everything Kairi asked of him, but was it really fair to Sora that Kairi treated him this way?

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure yet if I like dating her or not." Sora nodded solemnly at Riku. Sora knew he could tell Riku anything at all and Riku would never tell. That was how it had always been. If either of them needed to talk about something they didn't want anyone else to know they went to the other. "I mean, I do care about her but I'm just not sure how deep my feelings are for her just yet. I'd do anything for her of course as I've proven by going to all those annoyingly girly movies and carrying her bags while she shops at the mall but I'm not sure it's love. Is that a bad thing to say about the girl I'm dating?"

"Not at all Sora, if it's really how you feel. But I don't suggest you go up and tell Kairi about it or she might freak out. Then you'd have to deal with the wrath of the red headed demon girl!" Riku laughed as he pushed Sora playfully sideways onto the sand. Sora giggled and threw sand in Riku's face resulting in Riku's fierce attack that ended with Riku picking up Sora like a rag doll and tossing him into the ocean before turning and running away as fast as he could away for the wet and highly agitated Sora.

"Damn it Riku, why did you have to throw me in the ocean today?" Sora grumbled as he walked up the road to his house still dripping wet and shivering in the bitter cold wind that ruffed the tree leaves so they seemed to whisper to him. "I'm so cold! Why did he have to leave me behind? Was he that worried I would try and get him back fro throwing me in the ocean or something stupid like that?"

Sora continued his long walk home down the interstate in the cold and the dim lighting just before the night finally fell down on him like a smothering blanket. The streetlamps flickered into life around him making Sora feel a little better about having to walk home in the dark when he was dripping wet. Sora wished Riku would suddenly drive passed him and stop to let him in the car so he could get home and dry off. But of course Riku didn't come. Instead Sora got the next best thing to Riku coming to pick him up in his water logged opinion.

"Hey Sora, what happened to you?" Kairi asked as he pulled up along side him in her retro powder blue Ford Thunderbird probably on her way to the mall or some other girly hang out of hers and her best friend Selphie's. "Why are you all wet like that?"

"Riku threw me in the ocean." Sora sighed, shivering visibly as he bent at the waist to look into Kairi's car window which was rolled down despite the cold night. "Hey Kairi, do you think you could maybe give me a ride home real quick? It's really cold out here, especially if you're dripping wet like I am."

"Of course Sora, get in the back seat. There's an old fuzzy pink blanket back there I think so you can get warmer faster if you want to use it to cover up." Kairi smiled as Sora smiled back at her gratefully as he clambered into the back seat and under the blanket as Kairi drove her way to his house. "So are you gonna tell me why Riku threw you in the ocean or am I gonna have to ask Riku myself?"

"Oh, Riku threw me in the ocean because…" Sora started quickly, stopping almost as quickly as he had started. _Why did Riku throw me in the ocean? I can't remember why we were fighting except that it had to do with Kairi,_ Sora thought hard as Kairi pulled up in front of his house. _What had we been talking about that caused us to start play fighting like that? It was about Kairi, but I can't just tell her 'Oh yeah, we were making fun of you' that would be rude._

It was silent for a moment as Sora thought of what to say to Kairi as she fiddled with the radio trying to find a good station to listen to but Sora couldn't think of anything to say so he decided to just stay silent and see what she did or said to him.

"Well Sora, are you gonna tell me or not? Are you really going to make me call Riku and find out?" Kairi asked a little more harshly than was necessary. Ever since she and Sora had started dating she had been monitoring Sora's time with everyone – including Riku. She didn't like him being alone with someone who wasn't her because she felt like she was out of the loop and didn't really like the feeling too much.

"Sorry Kairi, but I really don't remember why he did it." Sora said as he climbed out of the car and headed for the front door of his house. "You'll just have to ask Riku I guess, bye Kairi!"

"Bye Sora, call me tonight okay?" Kairi called out of the rolled down car window, but sadly Sora had already retreated for the comfortably warm inside his house leaving Kairi to huff privately to herself as she pulled out of Sora's driveway and turned onto the road that led to the mall where she was supposed to be meeting Selphie.

"I hope Sora isn't too mad at me for throwing him in the ocean and then leaving and forcing him to walk home like that." Riku sighed from the sketchpad on his desk as he looked up at the digital alarm clock beside his bed. He was shocked to see it was already ten o'clock at night. It seemed only moments ago that he had walked into his room, set down at his desk with his dinner or left-over reheated pizza and begun on a new sketch of the sunset he had just witnessed with Sora. "Maybe I should call Sora's cell to make sure he's not mad at me."

Riku's parents didn't mind how late he stayed up, how long he talked on the phone or how late he called his friends or how many minutes he wasted on pointless chatter, how many parties he threw in their large basement or out back by the in-ground pool, or even how much money of theirs he spent on things like new clothes or CDs or art supplies form the credit card they had given him for his seventeenth birthday. They loved Riku to death, and as long as his grades were all A's like normal and he wasn't doing anything illegal they were fine with him doing whatever he wanted. How lucky could a teen age boy be to have parents like that?

"Okay… 423-7890." Riku said as he punched in the familiar numbers on his cell phone before putting it to his ear. Riku rarely called anyone but Sora really – sure, other people called him and he talked to them, but it was rare that Riku's finger's ever punched anyone's phone number into his phone but Sora's. Riku swiveled around in slow circles in his desk chair as the phone rang and rang on the other end.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Sora answered with a yawn. "Who is this?"

"It's me sleepyhead!" Riku laughed lightly as he walked over to the window and opened it so the cool wind could blow into the room and ruffle his curtains lightly as he stared over the cleanly cut grass around the concrete walk around the pool. "Did I wake you up or something?"

"No, I was still awake." Sora yawned again as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "I was just finishing all that homework that Professor Zexion gave us in Advanced Geometry. You know the assignment that was like five pages long that's due tomorrow? That one, I just finished it like five minutes before you called."

"Are you kidding, I finished that on Monday. Man you're slow." Riku said, pulling off his pants and button up shirt as he lay down in his boxers on the bed slipping under the covers. "How does it take you so long to do the assignments?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONDAY!" Sora yelled through the phone causing Riku to wince and pull the phone away from his ear as Sora ranted and raved. "He didn't give us the assignment until Tuesday! How did you have it done on Monday?"

"I asked Professor Zexion for this week's assignment last Friday so I could do it ahead of time." Riku sighed over the phone." That's what I do every Friday. The Professor has actually taken up the habit of taping a list of the assignments on my locker door now so I don't have to ask."

"You're so weird Riku. Who wants to do all their assignments the week before it's due – besides you of course. We're not counting you in this poll of the teenage population because you're too weird to count in this tally." Sora said as he set the phone on speaker and stood on his head as he usually did when he was on the phone with Riku. It helped Sora think, and considering Sora considered Riku extremely more intelligent as him any extra thinking power was a good thing. "I mean really, what do you do with all your free time?"

"I draw and paint and have parties and go to parties and all that stuff." Riku said airily as he yawned. "Damn it Sora, now you got me yawning too!"

"Sorry Riku, I didn't mean to it's just too late to be awake anymore. I'm usually asleep by now." Sora sighed as he climbed into his bed and reached for the lamp to turn it off and slip slowly into the black caress of the night's darkness.

"Hey Sora can you hold on for a second I have a call on my other line." Riku asked Sora who said it was fine. Riku pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the name that was flashing on the other line. It read: The Heinous Bitch aka Kairi. Riku quickly answered and hung up so that she'd think he had lost the signal or that his phone would die. Riku sighed and flipped back to Sora. "Hey Sora are you still there? It was a wrong number I guess there was no one there."

"I'm still here Riku." Sora yawned hugely again. "So Riku, did you call for an actual reason or just so we could have this pleasant chat about you being weird, wrong numbers, and our Advance Geometry homework like a couple of huge geeks?"

"Oh yeah, I did call for a reason actually." Riku said sitting up in his bed and running his free hand not holding the phone through his phone absentmindedly. The moment of truth had arrived at last. "Hey Sora, you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Mad at you for what?" Sora asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Do you mean throwing me in the ocean or what you said about how I felt right now about Kairi or about calling her 'the red headed demon girl'?"

"All three of them, I guess." Riku said untruthfully. Riku wasn't sorry for what he had said and thought about Kairi in the least bit. He wasn't about to pretend to be sorry about something he felt was true or a correct observation. Especially since Riku was usually right about these things just like he was usually right about what the correct answers were on their homework every night. _But if Sora really wants to be with Kairi over me, _Riku thought dejectedly,_ then I'll step aside and let them be together if only because I love Sora. I just want Sora to be as happy as he possibly can be even if it means I'm not going to be the one that's with him. Sora's happiness means everything to me. _"So you aren't mad at me at all for any of them?"

"Of course not Riku, I could never be mad at you!" Sora laughed as he felt his eyes sliding shut of their own accord. "Riku I gotta go right now before I fall asleep on you and roll over in my sleep and crush my cell phone and then my parents would kill me and make me pay for it and –"

"I get it Sora, go ahead and hang up." Riku sniggered to himself. Sora always rambled like this when he was super tired after spending half the night on the phone with Riku, something that Riku had noticed fairly quickly after the first few times it had happened when they were younger. So Riku had made up his mind to call Sora almost every night when it was late in the hopes of breaking him of his habit, but it seemed that Riku had only made Sora's rambling problem more pronounced. "See you tomorrow Sora!"

"Wait a second, don't hang up yet Riku." Sora said faintly. Riku didn't hang up. "So are you driving me to school tomorrow since my Dad took my car on his business trip or should I call Kairi? Please say you will so I don't have to listen to Jessica Simpson on the way to school!"

"Of course I will Sora, I'll be there to pick you up at seven so we can drive over to Starbucks and grab a coffee really quick before school okay?" Riku said happily knowing that Sora was probably raising his fists in triumph. When Kairi had been taking Sora to school because of Sora's Dad's need to go out of state and take back the car he had given to Sora because Sora's Dad worked out of his home office Kairi had refused to stop at Starbucks on the grounds that coffee only made him hyper and all that sugar wasn't good for him. She had also said that she didn't care if Sora drank it as long as she didn't have to go with him to get it which meant if Sora wanted to keep his normal routine of having a Starbucks to help him wake up then he had to ride to school with Riku. Which Riku didn't mind in the least bit of course seeing as he loved Starbucks as well and it gave him time to spend with Sora with Kairi hanging on Sora's arm. Seeing Kairi hanging on Sora like she did whenever she was around them made Riku want to vomit on whoever he was around at the time.

"Great! Finally, I'll be able to buy wonderful Starbucks coffee to help me wake up in the morning again!" Sora said happily. "Bye then Riku, good night."

"Night Sora, I'll see you tomorrow." Riku smiled as he hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table as he switched on his alarm clock so that it would ring in the morning. "Tomorrow's going to be a great day, I just know it!"

* * *

That's the first chapter then! Hope you liked it! This chapter was just to set up the main plotlines and all that jazz. The next chapter starts the real important bits of the story and is were all the action starts (which means it will be a really long chapter and defiantly way longer than this one)

Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	2. Screams and Dreams

I don't own Starbucks or Kingdom Hearts, but I do own 'The Dark-Heart' which you find out about in this chapter and will hear more about in in the next chapter when our characters visit it so no stealing it! MINE!

Okay, now that I'm done being greedy about my own ideas and all that jazz, thanks to the folks who reviewed last chapter and to the persons who intend to review this chapter. Cookies for anyone who reviews and tells me what they think of this story! It's COOKIES people! Who wouldn't review for a cookie! I'd review for a cookie... but I review to stories I like anyhow so it doesn't matter.

"There is a method to my madness, do not question me," – a princessOFdarkness quote for you all, I said this to my best friend when she called me crazy the other day when she took me roller-skating (for my first time - fifteen and I've never roller-skated before) and I said I was proud I had a bruise on my elbow because I said it showed that I actually tried.

On with the show!

Chapter 2

"SORA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kairi yelled honking her high pitched car horn. Her head and whole upper body stuck sticking out of window as she screamed much to the extreme annoyance Sora's neighbors seeing as most of them were retired and elderly individuals. "God damn it Sora, hurry your skinny ass up and get down here! We're gonna be late for first period!"

"Excuse me you fire-headed bitch who happens to be dating my brother, but could you please shut the hell up already?" Roxas shouted impatiently through the open downstairs window at Kairi. Kairi pursed her lips and scowled at Sora's twin brother angrily. "Some of us are trying to sleep in peace thank you!"

"Aren't you going to school today then Roxas?" Kairi scolded him – Kairi treated Roxas as she did her own little sister Namine. Like he was too stupid to exist without her guidance and scolding to keep him in line so he didn't do something utterly dangerous. Although Kairi only acted like that when no one else was around so she could retain her reputation as a sweet little nice teenage girl who could never do anything wrong. Roxas shook his head grinning from ear to ear. "And why not may I ask?"

"Because I'm extremely ill at the moment if you must know!" Roxas smiled happily, giving her a fake cough as if that was the cherry on top of her ice cream cone. "Mother thinks it would be unwise for me to leave the house with a hundred and three point two fever Kairi."

"Yeah, you held it against a light bulb for half an hour or so didn't you?" Kairi smirked at Roxas, who blushed and shook his head knowing he had been caught. "I won't tell on you Roxas, but just know that I know what you're going to do today and that I don't approve in the least bit."

"Which is what?" Roxas challenged her unwisely. Kairi found out everything about everyone seeing as she was the school's biggest gossip and the female population's biggest flirt. "Come on, if you guess right I'll do anything you want me to for a whole day. I dare you to guess."

"Once you're Mother's left for work you're going to sneak out and go down to 'The Dark-Heart' to listen to that classic bad-boy urban rebel high school pyrotechnic dropout Axel play the guitar with his band mates Demyx and Larxene. And during the breaks in between songs he'll walk over to where you sit in the shadows to tell you that your eyes remind him of the sea so that you blush scarlet causing him to reach out and touch your cheek in a tender fashion before leaning into you and –"

"Okay you win, don't say any more Kairi!" Roxas yelled back, actually jumping out the window to come to rest inches from the hood of her car, his face pale in his urgency to make Kairi stop talking. "How do you know about Axel and all that other stuff?"

"I know everything Roxas, get used to it or it might be your downfall one day." Kairi smiled wickedly at him as she chewed on the eraser on her pink sparkly pencil.

"Does Sora know he's dating the all mighty and evil Satan trapped in a female form or did you bewitch him and ensnare him with your lies before sucking his brain out through a straw?" Roxas asked cheekily for someone who had just almost been exposed as the homosexual person he was to his neighbor who was mowing her law next door. "Really, you're scary Kairi. You know way too much about everyone in our high school to be human."

"Thanks Roxas, it's a well honed talent to collect all that information and hold onto it until I can use it to my advantage like just now." Kairi giggled girlishly, which only unnerved Roxas more. Something so evil couldn't be shouldn't be so feminine as well. "So is Sora coming down or not? If we don't hurry I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh, Sora already left nearly half an hour ago." Roxas said as he climbed back in the window, seeing as the door was still locked and Roxas obviously didn't have the keys in his pajama bottom's pocket.

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled again only to receive annoyed looks from the people outside examining and tending to their lawns. "Who did he go with Roxas?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Roxas asked unhappily from the window. Realizing he could use Kairi's panic to his advantage he quickly added "I might be able to tell you if you exempt me from our previous deal of course because my amnesia might clear with a little persuasion. I do happen to remember the car…"

"Fine, you don't have to carry my things. Now tell me the car!" Kairi screeched at Roxas who held his ears, wincing.

"Alright, keep your shirt on Kairi – really!" Roxas shouted at her in his glee at being able to turn the situation around to his advantage and put Kairi in her place. "You know the car for sure Kairi. It was a rather familiar black Grand Prix with white flames on the sides and a big white 'X' painted on the roof. That's all I feel like telling you, is that good enough for you Gossip Queen?"

And with that Roxas shut the window and pulled the curtains roughly closed. It had been more than enough for Kairi to figure it out of course; she had ridden in that very car many times before with Sora and Riku. Riku was going to pay for high jacking her boyfriend like this!

"Thanks for the coffee Riku; I can't believe I forgot my wallet on my dresser." Sora sighed as he blew on the top of his coffee so that the steam hit him in the face. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Oh it's nothing Sora, really stop worrying." Riku smiled as he sipped his own hot drink as they walked to their first class together – Advanced English. It was strange because even though Riku was a whole year older than Sora he was still in the same grade because of an issue he had had as a young child. Riku was a genius and all his teachers had known it, but Riku lacked people skills and refused to talk to anyone who besides the teacher in question so his parents had decided to hold him back a year so he could make some friends. Riku hadn't really opened up until the day that Sora had come up to a very lonely Riku, who was sitting all alone on the swings with his feet dragging the ground slightly, and offered to play ball with him. Ever since that day Sora and Riku had been friends, and that day had really opened Riku up enough so that everyone saw how cool and amazing he really was inside. Even though Riku had become popular he never forgot or left Sora behind for 'better' friends. This was a good thing for Sora as he soon found out as they grew older and the course work became harder.

As intelligent as Sora was, he rarely liked to show it. Riku was the one person who could convince him to try to do anything and was constantly helping the lazy Sora with the homework he didn't understand because he hadn't been paying attention or had fallen asleep in class due to lack of sleep.

"Hey Riku, why did they call you into the office yesterday during lunch, everyone went to lunch without us because they didn't want to wait so I waited for you. But you never showed up." Sora said casually as they took their seats in the musty Advanced English classroom where Professor Yuffie was already waiting for them with her copy of The Taming of the Shrew out and at the ready as she handed out the nametags that would dictate who would read which part for the period.

"Oh, they were trying to convince me to move up a grade again. You know how it is; they try every few weeks nowadays." Riku said disdainfully. _First they hold me back for lack of people skills and now they want me to move up a grade because I'm intelligent and popular, _Riku sighed as he pulled out his copy of the play by William Shakespeare they were currently reading. Sora pulled his rolled up copy out of his back pants copy and tried hastily to unroll and flatten it as the Professor looked the other way to write the setting and what had happened in the last scene on the board. "You really should take better care of your things you know?"

"Oh yeah, unlike you I don't care enough to treat them like they were treasured pieces of historical significance." Sora sighed as he slipped sideways into his seat.

"Um, hey S-Sora, h-hey Riku." Tidus attempted a weak smile as he took his seat in front of Sora. Tidus was cursed with a bad stutter and self confidence shortage but Sora and Riku still considered him their friend. "Um S-Sora, you might w-want to l-look at the d-door."

"Why would I do that?" Sora sighed closing his eyes as he laid his head down on his desk none too gently. "What's so interesting about the hallway?"

"Well, your girlfriend's standing out their glaring at you for one thing." Riku stifled a laugh as Sora's head snapped up to see Kairi was indeed standing out in the hall outside the door. And she was indeed glaring at him and Riku like her life depended on killing them with a glance – and she was close to succeeding with the look Sora had on his face. "Get out there before she comes in here! Unless of course you WANT the whole class to hear her screaming at you like her life depended on it because you and I both know she's gonna scream at you for riding to school with me and stopping to get Starbucks. Get out there Sora, use your brain, GO!"

"Um, Professor Aerith do you mind if I use the restroom quickly?" Sora asked the preoccupied teacher, who nodded in approval as Sora left the room. Kairi shut the door as Sora walked out of it, grabbed him by the wrist and led him away towards the empty unused classroom that a student had once lit on fire during a lab experiment so due to the amount of damage it was 'supposed' to go unused. Though lots of the students used it, but not as a classroom of course. It had become the place to go when you needed to be alone in cry or for couples to come and yell each other hoarse over stupid things.

Kairi was fuming silently, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her lips pursed together tightly. Sora stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few moments shuffling his feet before finally working up the courage to speak to the angry thing in front of him.

"Hey Kairi, um what's up?" Sora asked lamely, his voice speckled with a strange timid note that Sora had never noticed there before. "What did you need to talk to me about so urgently that I had to skip out on Advanced English and The Taming of the Shrew?"

"Why weren't you at your house when I came to pick you up this morning?" Kairi asked crossly as she fought to retain her self control. "I showed up and sat in your driveway for nearly twenty minutes before Roxas stuck his head out the window and informed me you had already left and that your ride had come to pick you up nearly half an hour before hand. You road with Riku again didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, so what Kairi?" Sora asked but immediately knew from the look on Kairi's face he shouldn't have said what he had for some unknown reason. "Look, it was just a ride. I didn't know if you were coming to get me, and I really needed Starbucks this morning because of how late I stayed up doing my homework so I had Riku take me today."

"What," Kairi started calmly, but she couldn't keep her voice down any more. Suddenly she was yelling at the top of the room so that her shouts reverberated around the room and made the hanging light bulbs vibrate on their hanging strings. "What the hell were you thinking! First you didn't call me –"

"What do you mean I never called you?" Sora asked cutting Kairi off sharply mid rant. "You never told me to call you yesterday so I didn't. I thought you would still be at the mall with Selphie."

"Oh, so you'd listen to me either!" Kairi yelled angrily, a single tear trickling down her thin and anxious looking face. "I told you to call me yesterday when I dropped you off Sora! God, am I that unimportant to you that you don't even listen to me anymore?"

"I'm so sorry Kairi; I must not have heard you before I shut the door." Sora sighed in his fierce need to make Kairi stop yelling and calm down. The period would be ending soon which meant people would go spilling out into the halls were they could hear Kairi if she started yelling again. "But to be fair, I was dripping wet and freezing to death. All I really wanted to do right then was get inside where it was warm and into some dry clothes again before I caught malaria or scarlet fever or something."

"Stop joking around Sora!" Kairi snapped back at him, her finger pointing dangerously close to his face.

"I'm not joking around, I'm serious Kairi." Sora pleaded with her as he pulled her hand back slowly from his face. Only then did he let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding in, when her hand was back at her side where Sora liked it best.

"I tried calling you, three times in fact." Kairi grumbled sadly as Sora looked at her. "Why didn't you ever answer? Oh that's right, I remember now! You were on the phone talking to Riku all night long! Or at least until you turned your phone off that is."

"What makes you think I was on the phone with Riku last night?" Sora asked hesitantly. Kairi always seemed to know everything about everything to do with him, from the cereal he ate for breakfast down to how long he was on the phone talking to his grandmother in California.

"When I couldn't get through to your phone I called Riku's to see if you were over at his house or if he knew where you were. Imagine my surprise when Riku didn't answer either and I got the busy signal." Kairi grinned widely, giving Sora a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "So you blew me off to talk guy talk with Riku huh? I understand Sora even if I don't like it. Really I do."

"That's not what happened okay!" It was Sora's turn to yell now. Sora rarely yelled, but he was getting sick of Kairi's accusations and yelling and pestering to the point that he'd do almost anything to shut her up – including be out of character and yell at her as loudly as he could. "Riku called to make sure I wasn't mad at him because he threw me in the ocean and then when I was done reassuring him I wasn't angry we hung up, I turned my phone of and fell right to sleep. I thought you were getting sick of driving me to school when it's so far out of your way to do so, so I asked Riku to take me and he suggested we go early and stop off for coffee and I agreed. Calm down Kairi, Jesus!"

"Why did Riku end up paying for your coffee then?" Kairi asked as a counterattack, which Sora was too slow to avoid. "It's the sort of thing you do for me, that's a thing couples do for each other. Friends don't just blow fifteen bucks on Starbucks for another friend Sora!"

"Maybe you don't Kairi, but that's just how Riku and I are with each other okay?" Sora growled heatedly as he straightened the collar of his polo shirt out of his anxiety that someone might overhear them if he didn't wrap this up soon.

"Sora, I want you to be completely honest with me even if this could tare us apart." Kairi said in a soft and deadly voice before saying the one thing Sora hadn't expected Kairi to ever ask him. "Is something going on between you and Riku that I don't know about?"

"WHAT!" Sora screamed before falling backwards against one of the beat up desks littered around the room for support as he knees had recently given out on him. "How could you ask me something like that when I'm dating you? Do you think I'm really that heartless Kairi, that I'd say yes and date you if I was in love with Riku or anyone else for that matter? What the hell is the matter with you; did someone kidnap all your common sense or something?"

"No Sora, its all here which is why I'm asking!" Kairi shouted. She was yelling again but this time louder than before if it was possible. Thank God there was only one classroom on this floor, which happened to be the obnoxiously loud orchestra so there was only a slight chance that anyone had heard Kairi's recent outburst. "Is something going on between the two of you I don't know about?"

"No Kairi, God!" Sora huffed as he slammed his head into the desk - harder than he meant to, causing him to curse under his breath in pain as he rubbed his bruised forehead. "Riku and I are just friends, always have been and always will be okay? Will you let me go back to class now?"

"Fine, get back to class." Kairi said grudgingly as she reached for the door handle. But as she opened it she turned back to face Sora with a strange look on her face, perhaps jealousy? "I don't care what may or may not have happened between you and Riku in the past but I want whatever it is or was to stop. I don't want you ever seeing Riku again."

"What do you mean Kairi? Are you forbidding me to see my own best friend?" Sora asked her angrily.

"Yes, I am. I'm conpletetly serious too so don't think I'm joking or that I'll take back what I said Sora. You'll just have to find a new best friend to replace Riku, because there's no way in hell you're hanging around the real thing anymore." Kairi said sharply, and then she was gone, through the door before Sora could utter a single word in defense of his friendship with Riku. Sora sat in that vandalized desk ever after the bell signaling the end of first period homeroom had rung, just sitting there staring at the blank and slightly charred wall across from him lost in his thoughts and emotions. He didn't even notice when someone opened the door, came inside, and then shut the door quickly behind them to stare blanky in confusion at the face the owner of the eyes cared about so much more than anyone else in the world. Sora never noticed the clear aqua eyes that took in his pained expression as he stared off into space.

Sora was too busy crying to notice Riku had entered the room from the door beside him and was even now scanning the over him and his tortured face in worry.

"Sora, is everything alright?" Riku asked quietly as he walked over to where Sora was sitting. Riku reached out and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder gently. "I saw Kairi in the hallway storming off as the bell rang. Look, if something's the matter between you two, you know you can tell me what it is no matter what right? I'm here for you Sora, surely you have to know that by now. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

Before Sora could so much as give a sigh as an answer to the friend he knew he would miss more than life itself, he felt strong protective arms circling his waist and forcing him to stand and look up into those two dazzling aqua green orbs that were Riku's eyes that Sora had stared into so many a time when the pair would go down to the beach and watch the sunset together before Kairi had stepped into the picture to ruin it all. And suddenly Sora wasn't numb, he was alive and in pain and in need of Riku's help and of Riku's loving and caring voice to tell him everything was going to be okay. For Riku to make him feel loved again like Kairi never had been able to do. Sora let his fears and emotions go as he reached for Riku, burying his head in Riku's shoulder as he began to cry without holding back anything this time.

Riku had been worried when Sora hadn't returned to class, that was for sure, but he had never expected to find Sora like this – a shattered, broken, empty shell of what he had once been before Kairi had poisoned him with her charm and good looks and feminine grace and poise. Riku had never thought he would ever feel as miserable as he was now feeling looking down on Sora's beloved and tearstained face.

"Riku, I need you so much! Please don't leave me. Don't let her ake you away from me like this!" Sora whined into Riku's flesh as his sobs subsided into a dull whimper in unconnected and uninelligible sobs. Nothing Sora was saying made the slightlest sense to Riku, seeing as he had not been present for the earlier conversation between Kairi and Sora. Riku still didn't know of Kairi's demand that he never see Sora again. "She wants to take you away from me, please don't let her!"

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Riku asked. He was confused – first off, who was trying to take him away from Sora and second, Sora had just said he needed Riku making Riku feel warm and happy inside even if the face of Sora's infinite pain and suffering. "Who's trying to pull us apart?"

"Kairi, she's jealous of you because I spend so much time with you!" Sora sniffed as he dried his tears on the back of his hand. "She told me I was never to see you again and that I should find a new best friend because she wasn't going to give in on this."

"Why that rotten bitch, who does she think she is demanding that you never see me again when we're best friends?" Riku flared up defiantly. "Sora, let's just walk back tp Advanced English and get your things so we can go to our next class okay? We'll work this out, I'll wrk this out I swaer to you I'll find a way that makes everyone happy except maybe Kairi of course. We'll find away around Kairi and her stupid rules. Don't worry Sora. I'll always be your best friend no matter what she says."

"And you'll always be mine." Sora smiled as Riku put an arms around his shoulders and headed for the door that led out into the packed, crowded, noisy hallway that awaited them just beyond the door.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. The intense side of the story is finally taking root! Yay! Next chapter is when the fun REALLY starts! If you can call this fun of course… I'm not sure if it's 'fun' that I'm writing here. Oh well. 

In case you didn't guess already, Kairi gets a little bitchy in this story. Hee he, I don't know what to tell you except that I wanted to write a story with Kairi as the meany who ruined everyone's lives. I really don't care for Kairi that much, I mean she's okay but I don't see the point of her being with Sora. She's always getting herself kidnapped and making Sora come save her like she's helpless - and I hate how some girls think they need a boy around at all times to save them because woman have come too far to depend upon the men. That's just how I feel about it. Nothing personal to Kairi or the male populartion.

Anyone who reviews for this chapter gets a cookie! Special presents for special reviews! Until next time!


	3. The Ocean Meets The Fire

Hello again everybody! Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers and readers for putting up with me and my story. I ended up giving up an alarmingly small amount of cookies for reviews for the last chapter… but I did give a certain reviewer a tray of brownies for some tacos! Lol Same deal, people review and get cookies… or maybe something else…

In this chapter I have some flashbacks. Just so you know how I've decided to set up flashbacks for this story I'm going to explain my process really quick. The last person mentioned or the last person to have spoken is the one having the flashback just so you don't get confused. Flashbacks will be in first person and inall**_ bold italics_**.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Converse (but I love those shoes and own a pair), but seriously 'The Dark-Heart' is mine as is Axel's band name, the band name on Axel's CD, and the song Axel sings called _The Ocean's Depths_ (the lyrics are just **bold** in the flashback) which I wrote myself. The whole song's not written out in this chapter, just the chorus but still. This song is mine thank you very much so no stealing it. Thank you very much for not stealing m song.

Now that you know everything you need to so that you don't get too terrible confused… on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Sora, so how angry was the Queen of the World with you today when she found out that you had Riku drive you to school instead of her?" Roxas asked from the kitchen table, looking up from his large bowl of cereal just as Sora slouched in through the front door. Kairi had just dropped Sora off after screaming at him in the confines of her tiny car for the last ten minutes or so before she had pulled up in front of his house and allowed him to exit the vehicle.

"You don't wanna know!" Sora sighed, resting his head on the table so that all he could see was the salt shaker right in front of his face. "Oh and by the way, thanks for telling Kairi who drove me to school, you were a great help Roxas. You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. Seriously, it might come in handy one day."

"Hey, don't get angry with me because you're Ice Queen of a girlfriend's jealous of your best friend. I didn't cause your problems Sora, you did by dating her." Roxas said good-naturedly as he reached for the milk carton to pour himself more cereal. Roxas had just gotten home ten minutes ago from 'The Dark-Heart' and just barely made it in the back door, into his pajamas, and into the kitchen in time to pour the cereal when he had heard the bitch in question pull up in the driveway still yelling at Sora.

"How is it not your fault? You told her who drove me to school today because you knew she'd get mad about it!" Sora shouted at his twin unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. He didn't mean to yell at Roxas, but he was just so frustrated right now with Kairi and everything she had done to be able to tell one person from the other. All Sora wanted to do at that moment was put up a wall up around him and his heart, and never let anyone through keeping himself locked away from the rest of whole world and it's inhabitants forever – except for Riku. Riku was the only person Sora wanted to talk to right now, but if he talked to Riku, Kairi was bound to find out and be even angrier with him which he wasn't willing to risk.

"Let's get a few things straight here Sora, because you're really starting to tick me off." Roxas said in a voice that was deadly calm and serious. Sora raised his head from the table to look at his brother in shock. Roxas had never talked to anyone like that, let alone Sora his own twin brother. It marked just how serious of an occasion it was. "I didn't tell Kairi **who** drove you to school exactly; I told her which car you left in when it came to pick you up thank you very much Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Everything-There-Is-To-Know! And secondly, I only told her anything because she had me in a rather precarious situation so I had cut a deal with her to get out of it. I didn't do it just to spite you no matter what you may think."

"And naturally the deal you made was she lets you off the hook from whatever it was and you tell her the car that picked me up, right?" Sora asked halfheartedly as Roxas nodded his head as he placed his empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher and put the milk and cereal box away in the pantry where it belonged.

"You aren't upset with me are you?" Roxas asked his twin as Sora stood up and slouched off heading for the staircase that led to their rooms. "Sora, please answer me. Sora? Come on don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"I'm not angry or upset with you Roxas, I just need to go and lye down for a while before dinner I think. My head hurts a bit so I'm gonna take an Ibuprofen pill before I pass out on my bedroom floor so you can tell Mom I'm upstairs when she gets home." Sora said as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the halfway point he stopped, calling back into the kitchen. "And if Kairi happens to call, tell her I'm asleep."

Roxas chuckled as Sora climbed the rest of the stairs to the second floor, thinking about how bad thing must be for Sora right now if he was willing to pretend he was asleep merely so he didn't have to talk to his own girlfriend. Roxas was glad he didn't have these kinds of relationship problems; all he had was possibilities and happiness instead of problems like his brother he realized while thinking back to what had happened earlier that day after his Mother had left the house…

**_As soon as my Mother had kissed me goodbye on the forehead and climbed into her car to go to work the charade was over. I was done pretending to be sick – for the day at least. Rushing upstairs, I quickly dressed and looked over myself in the floor length mirror in the hall between Sora's room and mine. For some odd reason Mother and Father had thought because we were twins that Sora and I were the best of friends and in so should have rooms right across the hall from each other. _**

**_Not that I don't like Sora, it's just that he gets annoying sometimes with his little habits and the things that he does. Like when Kairi comes over he talks super loud and gets all nervous and jumpy, or when Riku calls he always stands on his head for some unknown reason. Can you say weird! He doesn't know that I know he does that because it's really an accident I found out at all. I was just walking innocently past his room one day and it just so happened that I glanced inside. Then I did a double take and had to double back to stare at my brother standing on his head with Riku on speakerphone. From then on whenever Riku called I would be sure to listen for the sound of multiple voices which signaled Sora setting the phone on speaker so that I could slip our of my room and down the hall to see if he was standing on his head. And he always was it, every single time Riku called him, which was quite often. I was never disappointed with Sora's almost daily display of his perfect balance._**

_**I quickly hurried down the staircase, out the back door and down the sidewalk headed from my favorite place in the entire world – 'The Dark-Heart'. It wasn't my favorite place because Axel was always there, though that was an extremely good reason to go, but because it gave people like me a place to go and think. A place to let our ideas flow, a place to let our creative energies out… and a great place to make-out seeing as half of the building seemed to be dark deserted corners just begging to be made-out in.**_

**_Before I knew it I was standing in front of the building itself looking up at the glowing neon sign placed over the large black tinted window: 'The Dark-Heart'. Jumping over the broken board on the stairs that led up to the door I entered my favorite place to settle myself at one of the numerous small rickety table in the darkened corner closest to the stage where I always sat at and pulled the small flat case out of my jacket pocket that I had brought for Axel._**

"**_Hey, I think I might know you! You look familiar, have we met before?" I couldn't help but laugh when Axel said this, coming up from behind me to put his arms around my shoulders so that his lips were just centimeters from my ear as he whispered to me. "What's happening Roxas?"_**

"**_Oh nothing much, I came to listen to the wicked cool band that's playing here today." I said enthusiastically, which made him laugh. I loved the sound of his laugh, the way it seemed to fill my soul with that warm feeling you get when someone you really care about is happy with you. I'd do anything to make him smile at me like that and laugh. "I brought you something."_**

"**_You brought me something, like a present?" Axel asked excitedly clapping him hands together as I handed him the flat case I had brought with me in my inside jacket pocket. "Oh my God, where did you get this? The Dream-Catcher Oracle CD! I've been looking for this CD for weeks, ever since it came out!"_**

"_**I knew you wanted it because you told me, so I went out and found it for you." I said casually. It had taken me forever to find it, even if I wasn't going to tell him that. Every store in town had run out of copies so my only choice was the internet – which so jacked up the price. Brand new CDs go for a lot apparently, especially when most stores are sold out of it. **_

"_**No one's every given be a present before." Axel said softly, looking at me with his eyes filled with emotion.**_

"_**Never?" I asked him, astounded. I knew things at home had been rough for Axel, but I didn't know they could have been that rough. His Mother had died when he was two years old, and his Father didn't really care about anything but his new plastic surgery Hollywood-look-a-like wife. **_

"**_Roxas how can I ever thank you enough for this?" Axel said quietly as he took my hand. _**

"**_You just did." I smiled at him, lacing his fingers with mine. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "The look in your eyes is all I need all the thanks I need Axel."_**

"_**AXEL!" Demyx called across the room, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as Zexion slumped again the wall looking sulky. "We're going on in half a minute! Come on already!"**_

"**_Listen Roxas, I have to go sing you know? Be right back." Axel sighed as he walked over towards the back of the club where I knew they stored the instruments they used in their many performances on stage. "When we're done I need to talk to you so don't leave."_**

"_**Alright," I heard myself say as he walked away from me and over to where Demyx and Zexion stood eyeing me wearily. I didn't understand why they would be looking at me like that, after all, what had I ever done to them?**_

"**_Hey everyone, it's time for the main event of the day!" The owner of the establishment said to the eagerly listening crowd. If a crowd can consist of about six people that is, other than myself, not that anyone noticed me from where I sat in my corner of course which is just how I liked it. As long as Axel knew I was there, I didn't give a damn who else knew. "You all know them, you all love at least one of them, give it up for my favorite local band – The Inferno Arsonists! Give it up for Demyx on drums, Zexion on bass guitar, and everyone's favorite electric guitarist and lead singer to even perform at 'The Dark-Heart'… AXEL!"_**

**_I clapped loudest of all as Axel and his band mates took the stage and each picked up their various instruments to prepare to play. As Axel fiddled with the microphone he glanced over to the corner where I was clapping for him and smiled his adorably devilish smile he gave me whenever he saw me. He winked just before he turned to whisper something to the other members of the band as they tuned their instruments for the first song, and even though I couldn't be sure of it, I knew in my heart that it had been just to me._**

"**_Hey everyone, how's it going today?" Axel said into the microphone to the appreciative 'whoops' of enjoyment from the crowd who was eagerly awaiting the start of the some. "This song's titled 'The Ocean's Depths'. And more importantly I'd like to dedicate this to my blue eyed savior and the one love of my life, this is for you."_**

**_I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard him say that over the microphone to the room at large. First off, I wasn't his savoir. He had saved me, made me realize just because I wasn't perfect to the standards other people had set for me didn't mean I didn't meet my own standards and that it was okay for me to be true to myself no matter who that was. _**

_**The one love of my life he had said. He actually loved me and was admitting it to a room full of complete strangers. Never once in all our many meetings here had either of us ever said the L word. It was like the one thing we had left to look forward to besides well – you know. I just couldn't believe it… and them I heard the lyrics of the song he was just starting to belt out to the intense pleasure of everyone around me.**_

**Why do I feel this way about you?**

**The depths of the ocean in your eyes is calling to me,**

**Begging me to fall inside and never leave you.**

**Can I tell you how I feel without words? **

**Can you understand the way I feel,**

**And do you feel the same?**

**The depths of the ocean,**

**Taunting me slowly to madness,**

**The ocean held in your eyes.**

**_No one knew the lyrics actually meant anything special to anyone present in the dark and dimly lit club, no one could have guessed the importance or significance of the words Axel was belting out. No one that is but me, Axel, and possible Demyx and Zexion and for that I was glad because I could feel myself blushing like mad from where I sat frozen to the chair. Even if I had the movement restored to my legs I don't think I would have moved anyways because the song was so beautiful. Axel's music was always trying to get a point across and the lyrics had always meant something and all that but this was the first time I actually heard each line as what it was instead of the song as a whole. Because he was singing about me and how he felt about me, it had to be me._**

"_**Thanks guys!" Demyx shouted when they were finished with their song. Clapping ensued in which for once I didn't take part. I was too busy staring up at Axel with disbelief that he had actually went and written a song for me, about me, and sang it in public to an eagerly listening crowd who just so happened to adore him for his musical abilities.**_

_**But I loved him for him. **_

"_**Um, I guess we're taking a break now then." Zexion said into his microphone as Axel jumped off the stage and started walking over to me where I sat. Finally able to tear my eyes away from his unbelievably green eyes I stared down at my hands, which were curled up in my lap, as he pulled out the chair next to me and dropped himself down into it. **_

"**_Hey there Roxas." Axel practically purred into my ear as he leaned into me to nibble on my ear as I closed my eyes in the intense pleasure that was just having him so close to me again. "So did you like the song then?"_**

"_**Axel it was – I just – I really –" I gave up with a frustrated chuckle at myself for not being able to form a sentence with him around me. "I don't know what to say."**_

"_**Say you liked it." Axel requested simply, taking my face in his hand so that I was forced to look into his face and found myself gazing up into his emerald green orb-like eyes. "Please tell me you liked it, I mean really liked it."**_

"_**I loved it Axel." I said softly as he scanned my face to see if I was telling him the truth, afraid that I might be lying to him and that all his hard work to impress me had been for naught. It was the truth, he saw it written all over his face that be had seen it was the truth as he smiled down at me. "Just like-"**_

"_**Just like what Roxas?" Axel asked when I cut myself off, not finishing what was on my mind. "Tell me."**_

"_**I loved the song…" I gulped, taking a breath before carrying on plowing headfirst into the flames that faced me. "Just like I love you Axel."**_

_**Axel didn't answer. He just stared at me like he'd never seen anything like me before. I tried to read his expression but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking in the darkness of the corner. The one downside to sitting in the partial dark. **_

"**_Roxas, do you really mean that?" Axel asked me hopefully. I had never heard him sound so hopeful in my entire time of having known him, not even when the owner of the club had cut a deal that if it brought more people in that his band could play here whenever they wanted and it had worked so far. "Do you really love me Roxas?"_**

"_**Of course I do Axel!" I smiled at him, caressing the side of his face with the back of my hand as he leaned into it closing his eyes. "What's wrong Axel?"**_

"_**Nothing Roxas, everything's great." Axel said, wrongly mistaking my intensions. I hadn't meant anything by it, he just looked upset and by now I was well trained to pick up on his many emotions. **_

"_**Axel, don't lie to me. I know you too well to not know when you're lying." I stated coldly, playfully tugging on his hair so he laughed softly as he swatted my hand away. "Please Axel, whatever it is we can work it out. Is it something I did?"**_

"_**God no, it wasn't you Roxas it was me." Axel sighed, his head flopping backwards so that he was looking up at the ceiling instead of my face as though he couldn't bear to look at me anymore. "I just feel like you're too good for me Roxas, like you deserve someone so much better than me and you're just settling for me. I know you aren't but I can't help but feel that you should be with someone who's in a position to give you everything you could ever want or need and we both know that's not me. I love you so much, but sometimes I just feel like maybe my love might not be enough."**_

"_**Is that why it took you so long to tell me how much you cared?" I asked sadly as I took his hand in mine to stroke the back of his hand with my thumb as he fixed his eyes on mina and nodded solemnly. "You should have known better Axel. You should have known I wouldn't have cared about any of that stuff. All I care about is you."**_

"_**I know Roxas, but shouldn't you be with someone better?" Axel pressed me, not giving up the fight just yet. "Shouldn't you be with someone who can take care of you, who has a future, who at least finished high school."**_

"_**You could have finished high school, you were smart enough." I countered. "It's not your fault you got expelled before you could graduate."**_

"_**Yeah, it was my fault." He laughed sourly as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket along with a lighter which he flicked several times before he could get the flame inside to come to life. As much as I hate smoke and cigarettes, I didn't mind it so much when Axel did it. It just seemed to calm him down, and with all this talk of him being too good for him it might be a good idea for him to light one up and take a breather. **_

_**Not that I could breathe with all that smoke in my face, but whatever. That detail doesn't matter so much as the fact that Axel was becoming less tense after every inhale of those noxious poisons he was releasing into the air and down into his and my lungs. But whatever, if it worked…**_

"_**How was it your fault?" I asked him angrily. "Okay, I heard a few rumors but it's not like I believed them or anything. I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding or something like that right?"**_

"**_What have you heard?" Axel asked me as he smashed the still lit bud of the cigarette under the heel of his black and white converse shoes he always wore everywhere. _**

"_**That you're the one who burnt down that classroom on the second floor by the band room, but that can't be true." I said airily unconcerned. **_

"_**Why couldn't that have been me Roxas?" Axel asked me sounding amused by the situation and the topic of conversation. **_

"_**Well, I don't know why." I said slowly. Did that mean it was him then? "It just doesn't seem like something you'd have done is all I guess. Was that why you got expelled then Axel?"**_

"**_Yeah, in a manner of speaking." Axel said making me choke on my words which I had been about to say and loosing my train of thought completely. "Well okay, it was technically an accident. I didn't mean to throw my lit cigarette bud under that cabinet where I couldn't pull it out again. And how was I supposed to know someone had spilt chemicals over there on the floor the day before that happened to be flammable? But I bet you can imagine how well that response went over with the authorities and the school system."_**

"_**So it was a mistake then." I said feeling a little relieved.**_

"_**In a manner of speaking. I mean I was smoking in the building and all but I don't think that's anything to be expelled for and all but my opinion apparently doesn't matter, huh?" He smiled at me as he twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly. **_

"_**Your opinion matters to me Axel, isn't that enough?" I asked seriously. He looked at me for a long moment that seemed to stretch forever in my memory for he leaned in, taking my face in his hands as he spoke.**_

"**_It's more than enough Roxas." Axel said tenderly. His soft lips gently touched mine while I melted in his arms as he worked his way slowly into my heart._**

"Glad my love life's not as hard as Sora's is." Roxas sighed, quickly scrawling a note down in his notepad for his Mother so she wouldn't worry, sticking it onto the fridge with a magnet before slipping out of the back door so to sit under his favorite tree while he wrote poetry, most of which would be involving a pair of emerald green eyes encased by curtains of flaming red hair.

As amerced in his thoughts as he was, Roxas should have noticed for all his wonderful ideas that had suddenly popped into his mind the familiar sight of Riku's slender form as he streaked quickly as any bolt of lightning across the street, darting between the cars on his way to Roxas and Sora's front yard.

Riku slipped into the narrow gap between the white picket fence and the side of the house. Making his way to the back of the house where unknown to him Roxas sat in the strong limbs of the large oak tree writing frantically in his notebook lest his ideas escape him before he could jot them down. As Riku looked up at the windows of the second floor of the attractive white house, Sora just happened to look out of his window and glance around his back yard.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing here!" Sora opened up his window to shout out at his best friend who stood confident and grinning down below his window. "You heard what Kairi said today, you shouldn't be here! It'll only cause us both a lot of unnecessary drama and cause her to inflict her terrible wrath upon us."

"Sora, I'm not scared of Kairi." Riku said, casually flipping his bangs out of his eyes as he continued to look up at Sora's torso as he stuck his head out of the window. "Let her yell, she could shoot me for all I care!"

"No, Riku don't say things like that!" Sora groaned, his eyes closing painfully. Riku's laughter died as he looked up at his friend with concern written in his eyes, frowning slightly as he walked over to the tool shed in the corner of the yard that was situated against the fence where Sora's Father kept all the tools and gardening equipment like the lawnmower and the watering can Sora's Mother used to water her small neatly managed flower gardens that circled the perimeter of the house.

"Riku, what are you doing in there?" Roxas asked when Riku didn't reappear at once out of the shed. Fearing that Riku must have tripped on the threshold of the door and stabbed himself through the heart with the pruning shears his Father used to trim the hedges that lined the sidewalk on the side of the fence that overlooked the road. Tossing his notebook unceremoniously to the ground as he jumped from the tree to land soundly on his feet, Roxas rushed to the door of the shed to find Riku struggling to turn a very large ladder on it's side to get it through the door. "What are you doing in here with that ladder?"

"Having a stimulating conversation of course. You dolt, I'm trying to get it out of the door!" Riku sniggered as Roxas sputtered, trying to think of a comeback. Riku walked away from the ladder and over to where Roxas stood, pushing him roughly out of the way as he went to pull the ladder out of the shed door. "Wanna give me a hand with this Roxas? It's not exactly an easy thing to life on one's own if you know what I mean."

"Oh, of course I'll help you." Roxas said taking the back end of the ladder with a groan as he helped Riku pick it up and set it up against the side of the house right under Sora's window. Sora had disappeared back inside his room and closed his window thinking Riku had left him in peace. Boy was Sora ever wrong!

"Roxas, do you think you could do me a favor?" Riku asked as he mounted the ladder, gripping the individual rungs tightly in his hand as he climbed up to Sora's window. "Could you put the ladder back for me once I make it inside?"

"Won't you need it to get back down?" Roxas asked, unintentionally watching Riku's body sway back and forth slightly with the effort of the climb.

"Na, I'll just go out through the front door when it's dark so Kairi can't possibly see me. If she doesn't see me she can't get mad at Sora." Riku explained finally reached Sora's window. "And a ladder might leading up to Sora's window might like a little conspicuous if Kairi just happened to drive by tonight. Please Roxas, can I count on you for this one thing, just this once?"

"Fine Riku, just this once." Roxas smiled as Riku rapped smartly on Sora's window. Sora opened the window, and Roxas could see the look of utter happiness on his brother's face as he moved aside to let Riku clamber into his room. "Have fun you two, play nice! Great, now I gotta put this gigantic ladder back on all my own."

* * *

"So, what's up then Sora?" Riku asked cheerfully as he collapsed on the end of Sora's unmade bed.

"Riku, you're crazy." Sora said simply, lifting himself up with his arms to sit on his cluttered dresser top.

"How so Sora?" Riku asked with a laugh, his eyes flashing in the way that showed how delighted he was with the situation and what was going on. Riku could tell Sorta was pleased with what he had done even if he was pretending not to be, Riku could tell by the look glinting in Sora's deep crystal blue eyes that he had stared into more than once.

"How many people do you know that are willing to climb a ladder up to their best friend's window who they aren't even supposed to be seen with anymore because of their cold hearted girlfriend just to cheer them up?" Sora asked in a rush, leaving Riku to look at him in utter astonishment. When Sora was upset he began to talk fast and became hard to understand at times, but Riku believed in his mind that he got the gist of what Sora was probably talking about. With Sora in his current state, it was a hit-and-miss on whether or not you could actually tell what he was talking about. "Seriously Riku, how many people do you know that would do something this crazy?"

"Aside from me you mean of course?" Riku scoffed at Sora's pale face gleefully, his shoulders shuddering in amusement as he laughed. "I'll admit, not many. But that's what makes it so special for us."

"I guess you're right Riku. But still, we have a front door for a reason." Sora smiled unable to hide his cheerfulness from Riku any longer. "So now that you're here what do we do?"

"I don't know, that bits your own problem not mine. All I was supposed to do was show up." Riku stated, lying down onto his back to examine the ceiling. "Let's go out and do something."

"Can't do anything today I'm afraid. Kairi wants to go out tonight to some club or another. She said it was time I took her somewhere fun." Sora sighed heavily, looking down at own his feet in embarrassment. _I probably sound like I don't like my own girlfriend, _Sora thought angrily. _Do I still like Kairi now that I know what she's really like? Why did she never act like this before we dated? Was it all just to get me to like her so I'd date her before she showed her true colors to me at last?_

"Oh come on Sora! Just dump her so we can go hang out and be friends again without me having to sneak around and climb through windows." Riku called from the bed, still staring up at the ceiling. When Sora didn't answer however Riku sat up, peering up at Sora through the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Sora looked oddly determined like he had finally made us his mind about something. "What's that look for Sora?"

"I'm gonna do it." Sora stood up. His face was set, his fists clenched, and the only thing giving away the fear he was feeling was the look of timid look in his eyes as he reached for his cell phone. "I'm going to call her and tell her it's over between us."

"Bravo Sora, I knew you could do it! She hasn't eaten your brain yet!" Riku smiled sticking his hands in his front pants pockets. _If Sora breaks up with Kairi he'll be single again, _Riku thought trying to hide his pleasure at his best friend's obviously ending relation. _If all goes well tonight after I take him somewhere where we can chill for a while so he can get over the breakup with Kairi that he plans on having in a few minutes , maybe I can come out about how I feel about him. He'll understand how I feel about him. He won't think I'm a freak like anyone else would. I think…_

"Hello?" Kairi's voice was heard some moments later, cascading around the room. Sora had told Riku to be quiet and sit down so Kairi couldn't possibly hear him, and in return he had set the phone on speaker so that Riku could listen to the break up as it developed. _What a wonderful bit of gossip this will be, _Riku smiled to himself as Kairi answered her phone. _And maybe a good bit to blackmail to use on Kairi too, give her a taste of her own medicine for once. It's about time somebody did, that wretched hag's been on top for far too long in my opinion._

"Hey Kairi, its Sora, you have a minute?" Sora asked hesitantly, looking to Riku for guidance as to whether or not he could actually do this. Riku nodded encouragingly at his nervous friend and smiled patting Sora on the shoulder to egg him on a little to show he approved of what he was doing to Kairi. "I kinda need to talk to you about something rather important."

"Of course Sora, I know what you're talking about of course but I thought you would have called long before now to talk about it you know you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled girlishly causing static to ripple through the phone.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure we are thinking of the same thing actually." Sora said sourly, looking once again at Riku who looked away in his confusion. "Could you please specify what you are talking about?"

"Our one week anniversary of course, silly we've been dating for a whole week today!" Kairi said happily. Sora blanched and dropped the phone where it landed on the phone with a resounding **thump**! "What was that, Sora? Are you okay?"

"Um I-I'm fine K-Kairi." Sora said shakily, his eyes tearing up. Riku knew what was running through Sora's mind even if he didn't like it. "I just didn't have time to go out and get you a present."

"Oh Sora, you're so thoughtful!" Kairi sighed, her voice sounding pleased. "I didn't think to get you a present so don't feel too bad about it. I didn't know whether you gave presents on a one week anniversary."

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Riku scoffed flopping down on the bed so that be bounced an inch or so in the air before coming to rest. "Just dump her and get it over with!"

"Sora, is someone there with you? I thought I heard voices." Kairi said so crossly that Sora thought he could imagine in his mind's eye the jealous scowl Kairi must even now be wearing just for his benefit. "Sora, tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?"

"What! How could you even ask me something like that, especially when you know exactly how I feel about cheating on someone you're supposed to care about!" Sora shouted into the phone. Riku looked shocked from where he sat realizing in an agonizing burst of brain power too late that he should have remained quiet. His talking had just caused Sora more problems than he already had with the Cold Hearted Queen of the Firebrands. _How a queen of the firebrands could have as cold a heart as Kairi's I'll never know, _Riku thought biting his lip sadly.

"I just wanted to know!" Kairi yelled back, her voice cracking under the strain of having yelled at Sora all day long. "Who's there then?"

"Riku if you must know." Sora said, bracing himself for the worst.

"RIKU, Riku's at your house, in your room right now! What did I tell you about talking to Riku?" Kairi shrieked causing Riku to hold his ears in pain. "I thought I told you that you were never to see him again!"

"You aren't my master Kairi, you're my girlfriend! You need to learn the difference between the two, really!" Sora shouted, finally unable to take it any longer and standing up for himself and his actions against the girl who was attempting to take away all his friends and freedom. "I can live my own life Kairi!"

"If you really hate me running my life then why haven't you broken up with me yet?" Kairi countered harshly.

"That's why I called actually." Sora said calming, his breathing returning to normal as he strived to stay composed.

"What do you mean that's why you called?" Kairi asked, and for the first time in Riku couldn't remember when Kairi's voice held a note of lingering fear in it as though what Sora had said actually scared her.

"Kairi, I didn't know today was our one week anniversary, I didn't think about getting you a present, and I didn't even think about ever getting you a present for any reason at all." Sora said snidely. "To tell the truth Kairi, I called because I'm not sure I want to go out with you anymore, but I'm not sure."

"…" Silence on the other end.

"Kairi, you still there?" Sora asked tentatively, biting his bottom lip as he spoke.

"I heard you Sora." Kairi was heard by both boys to be saying. Except she wasn't merely saying it, she was sobbing it. Both boys could tell that she was crying even though neither of them was there with her making them both feel more than a little guilty. "Oh Sora, please don't break up with me! I'll do anything!"

"Kairi, it's over. I just can't do this anymore." Sora sighed, closing his eyes.

"Please, give me one more chance." Kairi begged. Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and pushed the phone down with the other.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked wearily, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"She sounds so miserably Sora, she must really care about you." Riku said halfheartedly, his own heart breaking inside at what he was about to say. "Let's meet up with her at 'The Dark-Heart' for an hour or so to hang out I guess. Give Kairi the second chance she's begging you for. She just wants to be with you Sora, and I don't blame her in the least bit. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Riku…" Sora trailed off staring into his eyes lovingly. "Thanks a lot Riku. I knew I could always count on you to help me when I needed someone most! I'll do that then, as long as you come I won't have a problem with it."

"Great Sora, you go on and tell her to meet up with us there and I'll go as Roxas if he wants to go." Riku sighed to himself walking out into the hallway to pull the door shut behind him and slip down it until he was sitting on the carpeted floor feeling perfectly miserable inside. "Roxas, come here a sec would you?"

"Hey Riku, what are you doing sitting in the hallway?" Roxas asked sticking his head around the frame of his door.

"Just came out to ask you if you wanted to go down to 'The Dark-Heart' with Sora and me for a few hours or so." Riku said, grabbing onto the doorknob to pull himself up off the ground to walk over to where Roxas stood looking positively thrilled at the idea. "So do you wanna go or are you too sick to go?"

"Of course I wanna go!" Roxas smiled running into his room to run and grab his shoes. "And anyways, I was faking sick today so it doesn't matter. Give me half a moment to find my shoes."

"That's fine, we have to wait for Sora to get off the phone with Kairi anyways." Riku sighed unhappily slouching towards the stairs that led to the ground floor.

"Is she going to come too?" Roxas asked nervously, his hands shaking so much that he dropped his shoes.

"Yeah, she might meet up us there to my intense displeasure." Riku said honestly.

"I can't go then, I can't risk it!" Roxas shouted nervously attempting to rush back into his room. But Riku was too quick for him, catching him around the elbow and forcing him to stay put. "I can't risk it! She might see Axel! She WILL see Axel, he never leaves the place! Oh my God, I am so dead!"

"Hold on Roxas, calm down." Riku said kindly holding onto Roxas' shoulders to steady him. "Who's Axel?"

"I…" Roxas started, realizing his mistake too late to correct it. "Oh please don't tell Sora or my parents if I tell you! You gotta swear you won't tell anyone first before I tell you!"

"I swear Roxas, you have my word." Riku said, raising his right hand like someone in court might when being sworn in under oath. "Now spill it, and I mean all of it."

"Well Axel's this guy I know and…" Roxas said going brightly pink under Riku's gaze. "Oh bother, it's not worth it! Axel's my boyfriend, I'm gay! There, I said it, go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh Roxas." Riku said sympathetically, patting Roxas on the back. Roxas looked flustered at Riku's response but said nothing merely nodding in thanks. "Kairi already knows I suppose, and she'll be on her best behavior so just come along. She won't do anything, and if she does I'll punch her in the nose for you, okay?"

"Alright, if you put it that way I guess there's no way I can refuse." Roxas smiled as Sora came out of his room looking triumphant. "So what's so good that you can actually smile again Sora?"

"Kairi agreed to meet up with us in fifteen minutes." Sora smiled up at Riku. "We all know I won't feel any differently by the end of the night, so I can just break up with her officially and be done with it. It's it great Riku? I'm allowed to hand with you again and I break it off with Kairi at the same time!"

"It's wonderful Sora, good for you." Riku smiled, but stopped smiling almost as suddenly as he had started. For Sora's thin arms had twisted their way quickly about his waist as Sora pressed his face into Riku's shoulder, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in the intense joy at the thought of being free of Kairi at last. Riku blushed crimson, his eyes darting around wildly before he finally gave in and hugged the younger boy back as he had dreamed of doing for so long but had always been afraid to.

"Um, sorry to break this up and all, but did you say fifteen minutes Sora?" Roxas asked suddenly, ruining the moment for both of his companions.

"Yeah I did say that, why do you ask?" Sora asked his brother swiftly, his face turning pink out of embarrassment as he pulled himself away from Riku's chest.

"Well, I don't wanna be late." Roxas said rushing down the stairs to call back up to the others. "And it's a half an hour walk away from here! Looks like we better all run for it – AND FAST!"

"Where were you guys, I've been waiting here for almost five whole minutes on my own! Do you know how many guys came over here and hit on me?" Kairi asked with a nervously giggle as Roxas, Sora, and Riku entered the still dimly lit club and made there way across the now nearly full crowded room to where Kairi sat with a large strawberry milkshake in her hand. How she had ended up with a milkshake in a club like 'The Dark-Heart'… Almost as soon as Sora had sat down she was all over him, her hand lacing with his fingers, resting her head on his shoulder like it belonged there, which in everyone's mind but hers it didn't. Sora good naturedly smiled at her while pulling his hand out of her grip at the same time.

"So then, any good bands playing tonight Kairi?" Riku asked Kairi kindly trying to make civil conversation with her. Sora flashed him a smiled filled with gratitude and appreciation at his attitude towards Kairi which made Riku glowed with warmth on the inside. "This band doesn't sound… that bad I guess."

"Well, The Inferno Arsonists are by far the best or so I heard from everyone, but they don't play until after this band that's already playing now is finished with their set. The Belladonna Girls or something like that is what's screeching up on stage now. Believe me, they suck. I've had to assail my ears for over five minutes with them now, and I don't know how much more I could take. What's worse, the lead singer goes to our high school and she's even in my Geography class. I think I might need to have a serious talk with her on Monday." Kairi said gossiping cheerily as she sipped her drink, unaware of anything she had said that might make the others unhappy with her. Sora and Riku exchanged sideways glances as Kairi's attention turned back to the stage where the current band was finishing up. "Oh look they're done. Goodly! Here comes –"

"Oh my God it's Axel, yeah!" Roxas shouted gleefully, standing up to clap along with the rest of the club as Roxas' boyfriend and the other two members of the band took the stage. Sora and Riku clapped along with Roxas, both of them secretly thinking that Roxas was such a girl. "Go Axel!"

"Hey everyone, what's happening tonight? Hope you're have a rockin' good time, I know I am!" Axel called over the microphone waving at all the people standing up close to the stage to hear the band and see him better. Roxas quickly jumped out of his seat to join them like any other screaming fangirl, as most of Axel's fans were girls who found him drop dead sexy, as Riku and Sora laughed their heads off at Roxas' Axel-love-addiction-obsession.

"Well, we finally found Roxas' drug of choice then. I've always wondered when we'd find it, and here it is at last." Riku said calmly, trying to be serious and not laugh as Sora snorted into his hands which he had put over his mouth to keep from laughing outright at his twin brother's antics which would hurt his feelings.

"Drug of choice, is Roxas on drugs then?" Kairi asked like the Gossip Queen she was. Riku shook his head calmly as Sora sighed loud and obviously so that she understood. Sora and Riku looked sideways at each other and answered at the same time. "I get it, he's obsessed with something. What is it then?"

"AXEL!"

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Kairi said as the three of them walked out to the parking lot together and over to where her car was parked. It was down to just her, Sora, and Riku after Roxas had decided to stay behind with Axel for a while longer. As they all knew to spend alone time with his boyfriend to make out and tell each other different forms of endearment. "I had fun. Did you have fun Sora, Riku? I thought it was great, it was the best time I've ever had we should do it again sometime."

"Kairi, relax would you?" Riku requested with a strangled sigh. Kairi had been talking nonstop ever since they had left the table nearly ten whole long minutes ago and frankly it was getting on Riku's nerves. "You don't need to try so hard, really. I know that you don't like me so quit faking to be nice would you? It's freaking me out to be quite honest."

"I don't hate you Riku!" Kairi smiled widely, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't say hate Kairi, I said you didn't like me. There's a difference." Riku stated, a smirk curving at the corners of his lips. "You said hate all on your own."

"You tricked me, you jerk!" Kairi fumed, keeping her voice deadly calm so no one could overhear them except Sora who was walking right behind. "You want me to look bad in front of Sora so he'll break up with me don't you? That's not even fair! You stuck words in my mouth Riku!"

"Hey, just because I stick them there doesn't mean you have to use them." Riku replied calmly, his eyes staring straight ahead. Kairi's hands balled into fists but she didn't dare do anything in front of Sora when he might see her. As much as she hated Riku, she wasn't willing to loose Sora just to have the pleasure of punching Sora's precious little best friend Riku in his entirely too pale and smug thin face. "Come on Sore, we better get going."

"Yeah, bye Kairi!" Sora said, rushing over to Riku's side as they began to walk down the road. A car pulled out in front of them and stopped their progression down the street. The driver's side window slid down and they could see Kairi staring out at them looking grave.

"Come on guys, hop in and I'll give you a ride back." Kairi said grudgingly, not really wanting Riku in her precious car. However, Kairi knew that if she offered Sora and refused Riku that Sora wouldn't come at all and insist on staying to walk home with Riku so she would have no choice. "Come on guys, hop in would you? I haven't got all day, or a lot of gas for that matter."

"Thanks Kairi!" Sora said falsely cheery, but Kairi didn't notice. Sora and Riku slid into the back seat together, each sitting against one of the two darkened windows as Kairi pulled out of the parking lot. As Sora moved to buckle his seatbelt Kairi sniggered softly, but it didn't go unheard by either of them. "What's so funny Kairi?"

"You, silly goose! Do you really think I'm that bad of a driver that I'm gonna get us in an accident when the destination is this close? Your house is right down the road and here you are putting on your seatbelt." Kairi smiled in the rearview mirror at him as Sora pouted, buckling his seatbelt nevertheless. "Alright, suit yourself then Sora."

"Hey Sora, a bunch of they guys and I are getting together and meeting up at the park tomorrow to play some basketball. Wanna join us?" Riku asked, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight streaming in through the windows making his face light up with an angelic glow that Sora marveled at.

"It sounds great I'd love to Riku. I'm not doing anything exciting tomorrow anyways, well now I am since we're playing football but you get what I mean." Sora smiled, looking away from Riku when he looked up into his face and caught him staring at him in an almost loving fashion.

"Um, you can't go tomorrow Sora. Sorry Riku, you guy will just have to play without Sora." Kairi said grudgingly, her words slow as she chooses them with great care in times of stress. She sounded as though she didn't want to sound controlling, but she was failing abysmally.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow so why not play football with the guys?" Sora whined slightly, his face contorting as he realized Kairi wasn't going to give up her control over his life just yet.

"We're going to the mall tomorrow Sora, I wanna spend the day with you just you and me and possibly a few bags full of new clothes for me and maybe something for you." Kairi said in her usual peppy-cheerleader-type way, her head swaying back and forth as she tapped her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio. "The whole day spent at the mall, just you and me! Won't that be fun Sora?"

"Not as fun as football with the guys tomorrow would be. Shopping just isn't fun for me Kairi. I'm still a guy you know, and shopping isn't as fun for guys as it is for girls." Sora said, unwilling for the first time in his life to let her have her way with him. Riku smirked to himself, proud to be able to witness Sora finally standing up for himself against Kairi the way he had always dreamed Sora would. "Which is why I'm going to the game tomorrow instead of going shopping with you Kairi."

"W-what a-are you saying to m-me S-Sora?" Kairi stuttered, her hands shaking on the wheel. Riku felt a wave of pity for her, one which he stifled quickly when he remembered who he was dealing with.

"I'm breaking up with you Kairi, we're finished." Sora said loudly, articulating every syllable so that his statement rang and echoed through the metal interior of the car.

* * *

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_THUD! SCREECH! BOOM! _**

**_The sound of a small set of explosions echoed across the highway. _**

"**_Hold on, I'll save you!"_**

_**Then nothing at all… total silence…

* * *

**_

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Sora's eyelids fluttered slightly, his unconscious mind grasping at the few details he could remember in his dreams. A scream, the sounds of a monstrous disaster, the cry of a savior, and then nothing at all.

_My body feels so strange and my head's throbbing like there's no tomorrow, _Sora thought as he quietly moaned in pain, more to himself than to anyone else. _Why can't I move my arms or ever lift my index finger? Why do I feel like this anyways? What happened to me last night? The last thing I remember…_

"Sora, are you awake?" It was Sora's Mother, her voice layered with mixed emotions as she reached for her son's hand. His fingers moved in hers attempting to lace with hers and she smiled through her tears. "Roxas sweetheart go call for the doctors, I think Sora's finally waking up!"

"Mom, is that you?" Sora said in a shaking voice, his eyes lids slowly flitting open to look blearily up at her through heavy lidded eyes filled with tears of his own.

"It's me honey, I'm here for you now. Don't worry, Mommy's here now to take care of you." His Mother crooned, her hand touching his cheek lovingly as Sora struggled to comprehend her words through his excruciating headache. "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry honey. You poor thing, who would have thought it could happen like this? So young!"

"What happened to me Mom?" Sora asked in a panic, attempting to sit up but failing. His Mother forbade him from doing so with a strong hand she placed on his shoulder to keep him leaning back on his pillows.

"You need to rest dear, don't try to sit up just yet. You've been through a lot." His Mother said through tears now streaming down her face and onto her son's chest as she loomed protectively over him. "The doctor's will be here in a moment, I sent Roxas to fetch them."

"Doctors?" Sora asked blankly, looking around him. Sora found with a shock that he was not in his own room or his own house for that reason, but in a white hospital room, his Father asleep over on the couch with his mouth standing beside his bed. "What happened to me Mom? Where am I anyways and how did I get here? And what happened to Riku and Kairi, are they alright or are they here too? Tell me they're both okay I have to hear they're okay!"

"You mean…" Sora's Mother trailed off as the doctor's came rushing into the room followed closely by a nervous looking Roxas who flew directly to his Mother's side and into her open arms. Sora's Mother grabbed the head doctor by the arm, and whispered in his ear softly, but not too soft for Sora too not hear her words with a pang of guilt and worry. "He doesn't remember what happened to him or the others!"

* * *

God love whoever invented cliffhangers! They are my new idol on my list of people I admire! Lol

Lots of little page-breaky-line-things I knw, but I usually do small page breaks but the computer didn't keep those when I uploaded so... I uused the lines! Sorry if you don't like the lines, but the story wouldn't have made sense if I would have left them out if you think about it - they help with the switching from place to place bits...

Well that chapter is officially over. Sorry it took me so long, but I had lots of school work and things to do. Plus I went away for the weekend to go see my five year old cousin's soccer game and spend the entire weekend playing kiddy games with her so I didn't have a computer with which to type this up. Please review and tell me what you think! Every reviewer gets a cookie, but the best review gets to have a guest-star role in the next chapter under whatever name they want the character to be named so REVIEW!


	4. Confusion, Tears, And Hospital Rooms

This is the chapter where things are explained to some extent… I couldn't give you all the details at once could I? Lol Where would the fun be for me? 'Cause you know I love to torture you all with cliffhangers and vague-to-be-explained-fully-later-on details of things!

O-tay, now that the crash has officially taken place last chapter it's time to tell you how things work concerning it: Sora has amnesia, but throughout the story he will have flashes sort of like flashbacks concerning the crash, except that unlike flashbacks it's in third person instead of first and is just **bold**. Thought you might want to know that to cut down on any confusion it might cause you. (You'll understand when you get there.)

Thanks to all my reviewers, and I did pick the winner of the guest starring role! I couldn't decide between the two best ones… so there's two guest stars! Ta da! Be happy for them and there awesome reviews! The two winners are:

**dark sorceress of egypt – **featured as Rei (Note: Rei is dating someone in this… not saying whom, but there you go. Just thought **dark sorceress of egypt **might want to know that)

**&**

**Steven Kodaly – **featured as the ever obnoxious Jeremy X(Note: Sorry to announce this, but Jeremy X doesn't really do anything until chapter 5 which is already under construction. He gets mentioned in this chapter but is actually in chapter 5)

Chapter 4

* * *

"Look at him just laying there, the poor little thing. He was so upset when no one would tell him what was going on earlier, especially when he found out it was something he couldn't remember but should have been able to." Sora's young female nurse sighed to the head doctor in charge of Sora's physical and psychological wellbeing. The tall blond man smiled kindly down on his young inexperienced intern's face, respecting if not completely understanding her empathy for this patient over all the others she had helped him take care of and cure. He couldn't understand why this boy should be so special. "Why couldn't we just let his Mother tell him what happened instead of giving him sleeping pills to knock him back out just to stop the questions and calm him down? Doesn't he have a right to know sir?"

"Yes, Yuna, be does have a right to know what happened to him. Sora will know when he's ready and prepared to except it for himself." The far more experienced doctor stated, moving to check his patient's pulse and heart rate for any change.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir. Doctor Ansem, could you please explain what you mean by that?" Yuna asked pleadingly, begging an explanation for what she only saw as unwarranted cruelty and lying to a confused child. In Yuna's opinion, Sora had been through quite enough already without everyone around him lying to him and refusing to tell him what was going on. When the doctor didn't answer, Yuna folded her arms across her chest angrily. "I feel I must have an explanation if I'm going to be taking care of him sir, meaning to disrespect to you of course, but I feel like I'm being left in the dark – just like how no one will tell Sora what's going on. And frankly I don't like the feeling at all."

"All we have is theories Yuna, but it's enough to go off of until we find out what really happened to make him forget the accident in its entirety." Doctor Ansem said sadly, as though his precious medical theories hadn't reached their usual standards in this case. "Yuna, you know that usually when someone has amnesia they forget years of their life, or they remember only bits or flashes of the accident that was so life changing for them. Well, Sora isn't like that at all from talking to him earlier when I had everyone else exit the room so we could speak privately."

"_**Hello there, I'm Doctor Ansem." I said cheerily. "What's your name then?"**_

"_**My name is Sora." He said, a pained look coming over him. He was trying so hard to figure things out, I could tell just by looking at him.**_

"_**So Sora, could you tell me what you remember exactly?" I asked him slowly, sitting down on the edge of his hospital bed. When they had assigned me to this case, they had said it might be a difficult one but…**_

"_**What exactly am I supposed to be remembering Doctor?" The boy asked me calmly. I could tell this one was intelligent, trying to trick me into giving something away but that wasn't going to happen.**_

"**_Oh nothing out of the ordinary really, just wondering what you remember." I lied quickly. I saw in his eyes that he knew I had lied. This one was intelligent it seemed which was going to be a problem if he kept up this mania of trying to find out what had happened to him before he was ready to know. "Could you tell me the last thing you do remember from last night?"_**

"**_Yeah, I guess so." Sora said slowly, sifting his memories. "I walked up to 'The Dark-Heart' with Roxas and Riku, we met up with my girlfriend Kairi, we hung out up there and listened to the bands for a while, and um…"_**

"_**Is that all you can remember Sora?" I asked, a little put out by his lack off useful knowledge. Nothing he had said involved anything that might have led to the amnesia or the accident we where struggling to understand. We still didn't know exactly what had happened to cause the disaster, but it was our job to give the police as much information as we could in case there was evidence of foul play. **_

"_**No, I remember more than that but I'm not sure I want to tell you." Sora said honestly, his face a bit pink.**_

"_**Nothing you say will leave this room, if you're worried your parents might find out Sora. I swear I won't tell a soul what you say." I promised him, taking his hand. It was shaking slightly, but Sora nodded nonetheless.**_

"**_Kairi offered me and Riku a ride home and we accepted it because it was dark and all the weirdoes were out at that time so it wasn't safe to walk. Riku and Kairi didn't wear seatbelts because it was just down the road like fifteen to twenty minutes. Kairi and I didn't have the best relationship, and she kept controlling me and making me unhappy, yelling at me all the time and telling me who I could and couldn't hang out with." Sora explained his face the picture of deepest misery. "She even tried to take Riku away from me! Riku's been my best friend since preschool for God's sake! I couldn't handle it anymore, you know? So I did what I had to do."_**

"_**What did you do?" I asked, worried that this 'victim' might not be as innocent as we had believed.**_

"_**I broke up with her, on the ride home. I ended it and freed myself from her bossy grasp." Sora said casually, and I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to notice. "Kairi was freaking out and stuttering the whole time I was telling her. Her hands were shaking on the wheel and everything. Um, that's all I remember."**_

"He doesn't remember it at all." Yuna said seeming a bit shocked by Sora's tale. "What does it mean thought, that he doesn't remember any of it?"

"My theory is that the disastrous experience left Sora in a traumatized state, there in accounting for the memory loss. Simply put Yuna, the memory part of Sora's brain shut down in order to keep him from the pain of the truth. There are other theories, ones more connected with the incident it's self." Ansem continued. "Of example, the mere force of the impact could have knocked Sora's head around so much that it brought on the amnesia, but there's no way to tell for sure."

"I think I understand now sir." Yuna said sadly, her eyes filling with tears over a boy she barely knew. "What would happen if someone did tell Sora what happened to him and the other's that night?"

"That would be a grave error on their part Yuna, as it could be potentially dangerous for Sora in his weakened state of mind, not to mention his weakened physical form. If you or anyone else were to tell him what happened, he could be further traumatized, it could cause a mental collapse rendering him mentally paralyzed the rest of his life, be so overwhelmed with shock that he chokes himself in his sleep, or be so filled with guilt that he starves himself or refuses medication."

"Oh my God, no wonder no one wanted to tell him!" Yuna said, her hands flying to her mouth. "That's just terrible!"

"I'm afraid that's not even the worst case scenarios." Ansem said grimly, his eyes clouding over.

"What could possibly be worse?" Yuna asked, he voice timid.

The absolute worst case scenario would be that when Sora receives the news would be for him to go into an 'emotional-cardiovascular-shutdown' or an ECS." Ansem said quietly. Yuna's usually pretty face looked pale and confused, causing Ansem to elaborate for her sake. "During an ECS, a patient's body goes suddenly limp and the heart stops beating and shuts down due to emotional stressors. It's a very rare condition indeed, though I have seen one case myself when touring another hospital years ago. What's even worse, in the few dozen cases that ESC had played a part, not one of the patients has survived after the attack. That's why we can't risk telling Sora the truth."

"Oh my…" Yuna tailed off, looking down at the sleeping boy's shivering figure. As she pulled the blankets up over him a little higher beeping suddenly swept through the once silent room. Both checking their pagers to see where they were needed, they rushed from the room, running swiftly down the hallway to an equally important patient connected to Sora and his amnesia – Riku.

* * *

Sora' dreams were punctuated with strange visions and violent screams making him toss and turn in his bed.

"**NO!" Riku yelled savagely as they swerved in front of a car. "Kairi, grab hold of the wheel you fucking idiot! Snap out of it!"**

**Kairi seemed to be in some kind of trance, her hands at her sides with her foot still pressing the gas peddle down hard causing them to accelerate at a rapid speed. She seemed immune to Riku's shouts. All Sora could do was try to get through to her.**

"**Kairi, please snap out of it and quick! Do something before we crash!" Sora yelled, his brain screaming as his tight throat continued to plead with the immobile Kairi. She blinked when Sora said her name, signaling that she hadn't been ignoring Riku but hadn't heard him somehow. As though she could only hear Sora's voice. "I know you're upset right now, but please stop this! Get control of the car!"**

"**Sora… I'm sorry."

* * *

**

"Roxas dear, go upstairs and get some sleep. No need to worry yourself sick over Sora, they're taking good care of him." His Mother said sweetly, kissing him on the forehead as she headed for the front door. "Your Father had to leave town again on urgent business, so it will just be you here tonight Roxas. I'm going back to stay with Sora in case he wakes up again. Do you think you can manage on your own for the night?"

"Mother, I'm a fifteen year old soon-to-be sixteen year old boy! I think I can handle one night on my own by now, just go take care of Sora." Roxas said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Go on and get to the hospital already Mother, Sora needs you there with him."

"Bye Roxas, I love you!" She called as she whipped out of sight behind the shutting door. Roxas ran to the window and watched her car as she drove off into the dim twilight just before dark. It was almost nine o'clock, but Sora had been out for hours because of the sleeping medication they had shoved down his throat.

Roxas was unable to sort out his feelings. He was upset and anxious, his brain souring into overdrive as he attempted to calm himself down enough to think clearly. Apart from the feelings related to the fact that his twin brother might be dying as he spoke, there was a feeling of guilt that was haunting the back of his mind like a ghost. A feeling of dread that he already knew what was to befall his sick brother.

"I can't think like that!" Roxas shouted to the empty living room. "It's not like I'm expecting the hospital to call any second now to tell me Sora – "

The telephone rang out suddenly, interrupting Roxas' thoughts.

Roxas jumped about a foot in the air, staring at the phone in terrified apprehension as it continued to ring. He gingerly picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"H-Hello, who's there?" Roxas stuttered, fearing the worst.

"Roxas, is that you?" The familiar voice asked.

"Y-Yes, this is R-Roxas." Roxas said, his voice still trembling in fear for his brother. _Please don't be the hospital, _Roxas thought pleadingly.

"Rox, it's me Axel. Remember, your boyfriend?" Axel said coolly, laughing slightly. Roxas let out the breath he had unwittingly been holding in with a sigh, nearly dropping the phone in his intense relief. "Roxas, are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine Axel, it's…" Roxas started but was unable to finish due to the massive amount of tears that had sprung up in his eyes.

"It's me isn't it Roxas?" Axel asked quietly, sounding as miserable as Roxas felt. "I did something to upset you, didn't I? I'm sorry Roxas, please forgive me."

"No Axel, it's not you at all. You've been perfect to me Axel; I love you so much more than you could ever know." Roxas said, trying to convince Axel that the fault was not him. "It's my twin brother, Sora. You know, you met him last night at the club."

"You mean the spiky brown-haired kid?" Axel asked just to be sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yeah Axel him, that's the one." Roxas said morosely, angry with himself. _That night could have ended so much differently if I had just left with them like they wanted me to, _Roxas thought guiltily. _I could have asked Axel to drive us all home and then none of this would have happened. I could have prevented this whole thing!_

"Is he messing with you Rox, is that why you're upset?" Axel asked protectively, causing a small halfhearted smile to form at the corners of Roxas' lips. "Do you need me to come down there and ruffle some feathers, get him off your back maybe? What's be doing to you Roxas?"

"Sora's not doing anything Axel. In fact that's part of the problem." Roxas sighed again, massaging his aching temples with his free hand trying to make his stress headache go away with no success. "Do you remember the two people Sora and I were hanging out with before I left to chill with you and the band?"

"Yeah of course, the redhead bitch you hate and the tall dude with the unusual silver hair. I saw you with them when you came in." Axel said nonchalantly, but Roxas could tell it had eaten Axel up inside to see Roxas show up with another guy, even if the other guy was just his brother's best friend. Axel had been dropping hints for weeks that he didn't like seeing Roxas hanging around other guys without him around, especially now that they were dating. "What about them specifically Roxas?"

"Sora road home with them last night." Roxas said, tears welling up in eyes again at what he knew he had to now voice aloud and tell Axel. "Axel, they were in an accident. They crashed on their way home last night."

"Are they alright Roxas?" Axel asked sounding slightly dumbfounded by the whole thing. "I don't believe it, thank God I asked you to stay behind with me! Is everyone okay though? Please tell me everyone's okay Roxas!"

"It was a really bad wreck Axel, the car was completely demolished!" Roxas sobbed, unable to hold back his tears any longer – unable to tell Axel that the people that he, Roxas, cared about had been hurt. "I just- and they - I can't –"

"Whoa Roxas, try to calm down and focus for a second, okay?" Axel said a bit too sternly than was necessary. But strangely enough it calmed Roxas down more than anything else Roxas had tried himself had. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Y-Yes, all of t-them were hurt." Roxas sputtered slightly, his voice breaking in pain. "Axel I need you, I'm scared. I just don't know what to do!"

"Just calm down now sweetheart, everything's going to be fine, I promise you everything will be just fine in the end." Axel said soothingly, his voice low and calming. "I need you to tell me how bad everyone was hurt very calmly, okay Roxas?"

"Sora was the only one wearing a seatbelt when they ran off the side of the road and crashed into the barrier. He was just knocked unconscious and has a few bad bruises, but he can't remember the crash at all." Roxas sobbed, completely breaking down, his tears falling onto the phone. "Mother went to go stay with him at the hospital and left me home alone so I didn't have to see him all beat up like that again. I don't want to be alone right now. Axel, what am I going to do? I'm so scared Sora's going to die!"

"What was your Mother thinking to leave you alone at a time like this, when you obviously needed someone to talk to and tell you it's going to be alright." Axel said heatedly out of concern. "Say no more Roxas, I'm on my way right now. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. I'm going to take care of you."

"Oh Axel, thank you so much!" Roxas smiled through his tears. "I really didn't want to do this alone, but Sora needs Mother and Father's out of town. Thank you Axel, thank you!"

"Listen, I'm going to hang up on you know okay? I can't drive and talk at the same time, but I'll be right there okay?" Axel said compassionately, opening his car door to slip inside.

"Okay, bye Axel." Roxas said sadly hanging up the phone. Grabbing a blanket, Roxas sat in a ball on the sofa, the blanket like a cocoon around his trembling body. There was a knock at the door and Roxas jumped, hurriedly rushing to answer the door. "Axel! You came, oh Axel thank you!"

"I said I wouldn't make you do this alone and I meant it." Axel said soothingly, opening his arms so Roxas could rush into them as he had been longing to do ever since he opened the door and saw Axel standing their on his doorstep. Axel picked Roxas up and sat down with him in his arms on the sofa, allowing Roxas to cry into his shoulder and the soft curve of his neck. Axel did exactly what Roxas needed him to do – to just be there for him and comfort him by showing that he cared about him and what he was going through right now. They sat there together in silence except for Roxas' sobs for nearly an hour before Roxas finally calmed down enough to speak again. "Feel any better now that you've cried yourself out Roxas?"

"I do feel better now, thanks to you Axel." Roxas smiled, leaning forward to kiss Axel lightly on the lips in thanks. Refusing to give up the thing he loved more than life just yet, Axel deepened the kiss taking Roxas' face in his hands gently. When Axel finally pulled away, he looked down on a breathless and panting Roxas. "Axel, about the others, they-"

"No, you don't have to tell me anything Roxas." Axel replied, taking Roxas' cold hand in his warm one. "It'll just upset you again to talk about it so soon after we finally clamed you down. And I love you too much to see you that unhappy ever again over anything. I don't want you to cry again, it hurts me and makes my heart ache. I can't do it Roxas; I can't stand to see you cry."

"Oh Axel, I love you so much!" Roxas cried out lovingly, wrapping his arms tightly around Axel's neck. "But even so, I think you should know what happened to them. I won't cry, I promise. Or at least I'll try not to if it makes you feel any better."

"Alright Roxas, tell me if you must." Axel said, wrapping his long arms around Roxas' thin waist holding his love protectively against his chest. "I just don't like to see you so upset. I love you so much."

"I love you too Axel. Thank you for being here with me to remind me how much I love you and how much you love me." Roxas said sweetly, quickly kissing Axel once more before going back to telling the sad information the hospital had given him. "As far as anyone can tell, the car swerved and ran off the road. When it did it hit the barrier and the force of the impact caused the car to flip over, therein causing most of the injuries."

"What happened to Riku?" Alex asked, pulling Roxas closer to him, resting his chin on top of the blonde's head. _I'm so glad I didn't let Roxas go home with the others, _Axel thought gratefully. _What would I do if he had died when I could have prevented it? _

"Since Riku wasn't wearing a seatbelt he was thrown around and landed on his neck." Roxas explained sadly, pressing his face closer against Axel's broad chest.

"Your kidding me, you have to be." Axel said. Roxas closed his eyes, taking in the sound of Axel's voice like it was the last time he would ever hear it again. Roxas loved the sound of Axel's voice, the way it made his heart do back flips in his chest whenever he heard it. "That kid looked like he had more sense than to not wear his seatbelt with that idiot of a girl driving him home. What could he have been thinking?"

"Who knows what he was thinking, though I have a sneaking suspicion it had to do with Sora somehow. The point is he didn't wear his seatbelt apparently, so Riku fell and broke his neck." Roxas said his breathing heavy. "Riku's listed as under critical condition at the hospital… he's in a coma."

"…" Axel said nothing. The only sound was the combined note of his and Roxas' breathing. "What happened to Kairi? What happened to her?"

"Kairi was thrown through the front windshield on impact." Roxas said, preparing to say what he knew he must. He cleared his throat, determined to tell Axel the horrible truth. "Kairi didn't make it Axel, she's dead."

* * *

"Medication, that's all anyone around here has given to me all flipping day long!" Sora complained unsympathetically, thrusting the painkillers Yuna offered him back into her hands. She took them back sadly, sitting down on the empty bed opposite him, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and annoyance at what her helpfulness that earned her.

"I only want to help you Sora. You can stop being such a jerk to everyone you know!" Yuna said unpleasantly, taking her frustration out on Sora as he had on her. Sora looked over her a moment before taking the pills out of her hand. "Thank you, I'm just doing my job by giving them to you after all."

"I know Yuna, I know you and everyone else are just trying to help me get better but it still doesn't change the fact that no one's telling me anything." Sora said swallowing the small pile of pills in one gulp, grimacing in disgust. "Why can't you just tell me Yuna?"

"Oh Sora, I wish I could." Yuna sighed, patting his hand kindly. Sora pulled his hand away from hers unfeelingly, looking out the window away from her. "But I really don't know what happened to you because I'm an intern and they don't usually put interns like me on the need-to-know list if you know what I mean, so even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't."

"Oh." Sora said simply, finally looking away from the window and over at her with a guilty expression much resembling her own, though he didn't notice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Yuna, I'm just frustrated. It's infuriating to not know what happened to me, especially since everyone else around here seems to know what happened to me, you know what I mean. I just feel helpless here, and I don't like it."

"Its fine Sora, I shouldn't have snapped back at you. It's unprofessional of me, I should have known better than to yell at you like I did." Yuna sighed softly, running her hand through her hair distractedly. Sora chuckled to himself, breaking Yuna out of her reverie. "What's so funny Sora?"

"Oh, there's nothing funny about it really. I was just wondering what Riku would say if he could see me like this." Sora smiled up at the ceiling. Yuna was secretly glad Sora had looked at the ceiling instead of her face, because tears had sprung up in Yuna's eyes instantly at the sound of Sora saying the name of the other patient she was caring for – Sora's own best friend Riku. "He'd tell me to stop being weak and suck it up like he always does when I say I'm sick. Never lets me skip school even a single day when I feel ill, Riku's stricter than my parents are with me at times. Riku cares about me now and he always has, even more than Kairi ever pretended to when we were together. Riku's my best friend and he always will be. Yuna, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Sora, don't worry about me." Yuna smiled a large fake smile down at him as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her white hospital coat all the new interns had to wear so they could be identified easily. "I have to go check on my other patient quickly before I get off work Sora. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Sora."

"Goodbye Yuna, see you tomorrow." Sora said cheerily, waving at her when she looked back at him as she pulled the door shut behind her. As soon as the door was closed she ran down the hallway until she found and empty room, slipping inside the door without even bothering to turn the lights on. Kneeling down beside the wall, Yuna cried, knowing that no would find her here. She was alone in her misery, only her own shallow tears present to keep her company.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock! _

_"_Who could that be so late at night, it's nearl eleven o'clock!?!" Sora's Mother asked herself quietly, going to the door of Sora's room to peer out of the glass window placed about the door handle.

"H-Hello Mrs. Nuage, c-can we come in and see S-Sora for a b-bit?" Tidus shakily asked Sora's Mother when she answered the hospital room door, slipping out into the hall with Sora's visitors.

"Of course dear, but I must warn both of you not to mention what happened to Sora. He has amnesia and can't remember anything about it." Mrs. Nuage whispered, peering through the glass window on the door at her son. Sora was sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine she had brought for him looking perfectly contented. "Please don't say anything about what happened to him, or Kairi, or Riku. I don't want to upset him, and the doctors don't think it would be wise to tell Sora just now while he's still healing."

"Alright Mrs. Nuage, don't fret." A pretty black haired girl smiled. Her small hand was in Tidus's, their fingers laced together, her paler skin contrasting beautifully against Tidus' tanned skin. "We won't tell him anything you don't want us to."

"Thank you dear. Would you please tell Sora I had to leave? I don't want to be late for work." She smiled down on the young girl and opened the door for them to slip inside.

"H-Hey S-Sora, h-how are you f-feeling?" Tidus asked, letting go of his friend's hand to pull two chairs over by the bed for them to sit in.

"Hello there Sora, your Mother told us to tell you she had to leave for work." The girl smiled as she and Tidus both sat down beside Sora's bed.

"Hey Tidus, I didn't know you were coming to visit me!" Sora smiled, setting aside his magazine. "I'm feeling better, I guess. Who's your friend Tidus?"

"Oh, S-Sora t-this is Rei." Tidus blushed looking over to find Rei's crystal blue eyes staring into his face. She smiled reassuringly and Tidus plowed on. "S-Sora, t-this is my g-girlfriend."

"Your – Tidus you sneaky little rascal, how long have you been hiding her from us?" Sora laughed, offering Rei a hand which she shook sweetly.

"Only a m-month or s-so S-Sora, not t-too long." Tidus stuttered, reaching for Rei's hand again. "I w-wasn't s-sure w-what you all w-would s-say s-so I didn't t-tell you. S-Sorry S-Sora, I s-should have t-told you."

"Aw, its fine Tidus, I'm just sorry she had to meet me the first time when I'm stuck in a hospital bed." Sora laughed. Rei and Tidus laughed along with him thought they didn't feel much like laughing under the current circumstances. Rei and Tidus kept up their feigned happiness for a little over an hour while Sora pelted questions at them, repeatedly asking them what had happened to them. Rei was the one who finally found a kind way to for both her and Tidus to leave without hurting Sora's feelings.

"Um Tidus, we have to go, remember?" She said kindly. "You promised we could go visit my sick grandmother before you took me home and I have to be back in half an hour."

"Oh right, s-sorry S-Sora b-but w-we have t-to g-go." Tidus said, standing up and quickly dragging Rei to the door. Once they were safely down the hallway, Tidus spoke to Rei. "T-Thanks Rei, I t-though I w-was about t-to c-crack under the pressure he w-was putting on us."

"I know what you mean Tidus." Rei said, resting her head on his shoulder sadly. "He seems really nice, even if the questioning was a bit annoying. I can't say I blame him though, I'd do the same if it was me."

"C-Come on Rei, let's g-go s-see my other f-friend R-Riku, you'd like him. I heard he w-was in a c-coma t-though." Tidus said, leading Rei a door that said – PATIENTS: JEREMY X & RIKU MIAKE.

* * *

Okay, Riku's last name is Miake which means absolutely nothing to tell the truth, I just liked the way it sounded when I was trying to procure a last name out of nowhere. (It's pronounced m-EE-ah-KEE) so Sora and Roxas' last name is Nuage which is French for _cloud_. Sue me for mixing nationalities – yes I know Kingdom Hearts characters are usually given wonderful Japanese names in stories but still. It never hurts to be a little different, does it? At least not in my experience…

Hope you liked it, please send a review and tell me if you did. If you didn't like it please – no flames. Flames burn, remember that next time you wanna flame a story. I'd say the review button is a good two inches away… feel like pressing it?


	5. Almost Romance And The Awaited Waking

Here's chapter 5 for all of you to gaze upon in wonder... and hopefully read and review! Hope it's up to your standards! My stories never meet my own expectations because my writing skills are still developing in my opinion, but maybe they meet yours. I don't know.

Once again for those of us who are a bit forgetful… might as well be honest, you can count me in that group, hee he, this is so you don't get confused. Flashbacks are in **_bold and italics_, **while Sora's crash memories/flashbacks are in **just bold. **Both are in this chapter so you need to keep that in mind, thank you very much!

Anyways, Jeremy X comes in this chapter so be excited! Yay new character!

On with the show! (I missed saying that! Readers of my other stories might remember me saying that a whole lot. Hee he!)

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

The front door creaked open, slamming shut loudly almost at once.

"Uh, whaz goin' on 'Oxas?" Axel asked groggily, flipping over to pull Roxas' warm body closer against him and falling back asleep in moments, the disturbance long forgotten in the primal need of sleep and comfort. "Just 'ever min' me 'Oxas, go ack to leep like a goo boy."

"Roxas, I'm home dear!"

"What's that noise?" Axel moaned drowsily, his large emerald green eyes flicking open at the sound of the kitchen door slamming down on the first floor and the sound of high heels clomping across the tiled linoleum floor. Axel looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and beamed, silently thanking God for his good fortune and to have found someone so perfect to fall in love with who loved him in return.

Roxas looked so calm and peaceful in his arms after all the misery and hurt Axel had glimpsed bottled up in Roxas' miniscule childish form. For someone who looked so much like a child and seemed so carefree and playful most of the time, Axel was surprised at how deep Roxas' despair had been. Axel reached out a long fingered poetic hand and gently caressed the curve of Roxas' jaw and up the side of his face lovingly. Leaning forward slightly to hover just inches over Roxas' soft fragile body, he touched his lips to Roxas still closed eyelids in what was unmistakably a tender and caring gesture.

"Roxas, did you hear me call for you or not? Where are you?"

"Oh shit, it wasn't a dream! Roxas wake up, your Mum is downstairs!" Axel took a hold and shook Roxas' shoulders none too gently, knowing now that what he had heard before wasn't just his imagination at all. "Roxas, please wake up! Listen to me!"

"Axel, what's going on, where's the fire if there's no smoke?" Roxas said blearily, wiggling around the bed cutely until he was snuggled against Axel's much larger form in an attempt to get warm and comfortable so he could fall back to sleep. "Why did you wake me up like that without a cock-a-doodle-doo? It's too early, the sun really sucks and I like the moon better! Let's go have tea and crumpets with the British later, okay lovey-dovey-pyro-of-mine?"

"I know its early Roxas, I think so too but it can't be helped." Axel said, amused by Roxas' sleepy ramblings about random things. Biting his bottom lip at what he knew he had to do even if it killed him. "Wake your skinny ass up right now Roxas, you're Mother's down stairs you freakin' idiot! Wake up already would you?"

"Did you just yell at me Axel?" Roxas whispered, snapping awake at once. He looked up at Axel, the hurt visible in his eyes as a single tear slipped down the side of his face. "Wait, did you say my Mother was here?"

"Yes, I said it and she's home. Why else would you think I'd say those things to you? I only did it because I knew it would wake you up." Axel said kindly wiping away the lone tear before jumping off the bed much to Roxas' displeasure.

"Roxas, answer me right now or I'm calling the police!" His Mother shrieked in fear, thinking he couldn't answer because he'd been kidnapped by some rapist, not that he had been sleeping too deeply in the comforting arms of another.

"I'm right here Mother, don't worry! I – I was in the bathroom and didn't hear you until just now, sorry!" Roxas called down the stairs before turning back to Axel. "What do we do now? She can't see you here in my room! Do you know what would happen if she did? I don't even know what would happen if she did, but I sure don't wanna find out any time soon!"

"I could sneak out the window and climb down somehow." Axel said going to the window to peer out of it at the siding of the outer walls. "Or I could just jump and hope to land on my feet like a cat would, you know?"

"Roxas, I'm coming up." His Mother called up as she began climbing the stairs.

"Axel, go now please!" Roxas begged, tears filling his eyes as he jumped from the bed in frustration as he moved to close his door and press himself against it in an attempt to keep his Mother out of his room.

"Roxas, open this door right now!" His Mother called rattling the door handle. "Roxas, since when do you lock your door? Open up sweetheart."

"Hold on Mother, I'm getting dressed." Roxas called still holding the door shut. Roxas released the pressure on his door for merely three seconds to turn the lights on, but it was more than enough for Roxas' Mother to get inside.

The door went bursting open at once, his Mother slipping inside quickly to stare open mouthed at the scene unfolding before her. There stood her terrified looking son, fully dressed and leaning against the wall while across the room one long leg and half of his skinny yet buff torso out the window, was Axel, looking just as terrified to see her there as Roxas did.

"Roxas, who's this and what is he doing in your room – or half way in from the look of things?" His Mother asked, her voice sounding more confused than angry. "Can someone please explain this to me? I'm way more than a little confused now."

"Mother, you once said you'd love me no matter what, and you meant it right?" Roxas asked sheepishly twiddling his thumbs in discomfort.

"Of course sweetheart, but what does that have to do with a strange teenager climbing out of your window and everyone looking at me like I was here to kill you both?" His Mother asked. "Roxas, what's going on?"

"Mother, you might want to sit down for this." Roxas said with a sigh, ushering his Mother over to the edge of the bed before moving to pull Axel back into the room and over to where his Mother sat looking perplexed. "Mother, this is my best friend Axel, Axel this is my Mother."

"Hello there Mama Roxas, it's nice to finally meet you. Roxas has told me oh so much about you." Axel said cheerily, taking her hand and shaking it so that she smiled at him.

"He's so nice Roxas, a really gentleman. But why did you try to sneak him out your window?" She asked, looking between the two boys guilty faces.

"Mother, I have a confession to make. A really big one actually now that I think about it." Roxas said, taking his Mother's hand in both of his while looking down at the floor and his bare feet as he wiggled his toes into the shaggy warm carpet. "The truth is Axel's not just my best friend. He's so much more than that to me Mother, promise to please try to understand how I feel if I tell you what he means to me. You have to promise if you want me to tell you what's going on."

"I don't understand Roxas." His Mother said slowly, looking up at Axel like he had three heads. "What else could he be? I promise to try and understand, so tell me."

"Axel's not just my best friend because…" Roxas sighed, deciding it would just be best to get it over with so she could freak out and be done with it. "Axel's actually my boyfriend. Mother, I'm gay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure you'd understand and I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I really love him, if that helps at all." Axel said softly, bringing her eyes onto him. "He's so wonderful and perfect. I know I could never deserve his heart, but all he wants in return is my heart. How could I say no when I loved him too much to deny him anything?"

"You two are together then?" She asked softly, looking up into Axel's face as Roxas was too busily studying his carpet for her to catch his eyes. All she saw in Axel's eyes made her realize it was true, that Roxas had been perfectly serious when he said he didn't like girls that way. In Axel's eyes, she saw what she had always dreamed for her son – a unique romantic filled with unconditional love, a love deeper than the ocean, a passion hidden deep within their hearts burning like the flame of a thousand candles. It brought tears to her eyes that someone could love her son so much and that Roxas had found the perfect love for himself as she had always hoped he would. So it was another male, it didn't matter who it was as long as Roxas was happy. That was all that mattered to her. "I understand Roxas, I'm happy for you, both of you."

"You… what did you say Mother?" Roxas said, looking up confused. "You mean it, you aren't angry or upset or disappointed or anything? You're really happy for me and Axel then Mother?"

"It's your life, and you have the same right as anyone else to fall in love with whoever you wish. I always hoped you find someone to love Roxas. I'm so happy for you both!" She gracefully climbed off the bed and hugged both of the in turn, her eyes misting over with tears. She turned to Axel as she went to leave the room. "One last question and then I swear I'll leave you two alone. Just out of curiosity, what did you two do last night? Please tell me you didn't…"

"Oh no, Mother we didn't!" Roxas swore, followed by a nervous giggle. It was true though, all Axel and Roxas had done was kiss and make-out a few hours before Axel had picked up an extremely exhausted yawning Roxas gently and carried him up to his room.

"**_Come on Roxas, hold on tight or I'll drop you." Axel said compassionately, picking me up with one arm under my knees, the other behind my back cradling me against his chest affectionately._**

"**_I'm doing my best Axel, but I'm just so … tired," I said blearily, the last word uttered after a large yawn. I rested my head in the curve of his neck, my body pressed as close to his as I could get it without falling out of his arms and onto the cold floor._**

"**_I know baby, I know. Just a bit longer and then you can rest; just let me get you up these stairs without dropping you down them." Axel whispered in my ear, his lips so close I could actually feel the warm of his breathe on my neck. I smiled cheekily, kissing him on his pale neck, the first time I had ever been bolder than to just kiss his soft thin lips – I'm what Axel affectionately calls 'an innocent'. _**

**_It was then as I kissed his neck for the first time that it happened. He moaned openly and passionately, making me blush crimson. Never once in all our time together had he ever made that kind of sound when I kissed him, not once in nearly a month between us._**

"**_Axel, I take it that you liked that then, how very interesting." I giggled, smiling against his neck smugly. Axel nodded his head jerkily, still climbing the stairs with me in his arms. I smiled and kissed his neck again, this time biting him just enough to leave a mark, pushing my tongue against the wound I had created. _**

"**_No Roxas don't, don't do that ever again." Axel said his voice tight in his throat. I pulled my head back from his chest, confused by the way he was speaking to me. He was looking straight ahead, his jaw set as he finally reached the landing and headed for the door to my room. "Seriously Roxas, never do that again." _**

"_**I thought you liked it when I did that Axel, I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." I said, embarrassed that my efforts hadn't been as well received as I had hoped.**_

"**_I know Roxas, and I do love it when you do that. But don't do it again, please." Axel said with a sigh, resting me back against the pillows on my bed. There was something he wasn't telling me, and I didn't like the feeling at all. It was like he was hiding something from me like maybe that he was in love with someone else… I had to find out – NOW!_**

"**_I'm sorry Axel. If it bothers you I won't do it ever again." I said quietly. I pulled myself up onto my knees so I was leaning over the edge of the bed about to topple off of it and pulled him down to sit on the bed beside me, getting my face close to his to kiss him. He seemed to sense no danger in just a kiss however, and he started quickly to respond by running his fingers through my short hair. Happy that I had gotten Axel to feel comfortable having me close again, I pressed my whole body against him slowly until my body was molded with his so that every time he moved my body moved with his in perfect rhythm; I tried to pull his closer to me by placing one of my hands in the dip of the small of the back, causing him to wince slightly for some unknown reason, while the other held onto his hair keeping his head close to mine. As soon as I had pressed myself against him, Axel had tensed up but kept going along with it as though nothing was wrong. Until I had moved my hand to grasp his hair that is; when that happened he seemed to panic, pulling away from me as though my touch had burned him._**

"**_What's wrong Axel?" I asked, having thought that he had calmed down only for him to pull away from me and push me back against the bed to get up back away slightly so I couldn't reach him from where I was._**

"_**Just don't Roxas, don't do things like that to me." Axel sighed, his voice constricted as he ran his hand distractedly through his long flaming hair. "You don't know what you're doing to me by kissing and holding me like that. I don't want you ever doing anything like that again Roxas."**_

"**_But why Axel, don't you want me to show you how much I care for you?" I asked him feeling upset. He sighed again, reaching out a hand to hold my chin and look into my eyes. I swatted his hand away, looking away from him. "Don't you love me anymore Axel? Is that why you don't want me touching you, because you don't love or care about me anymore?"_**

"**_That's crazy Roxas; I just sat here with you for nearly four hours while you cried, how could you think that about me? Do you have any idea how mental you sound right now? You should get some sleep Roxas, I'll let myself out." Axel said in a monotone voice so unlike his regular voice, getting off the bed to leave. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to let him leave. Reaching out swiftly lest I miss my chance, I grabbed his arm, holding onto his wrist as though my very life depended on it._**

"**_No, don't go Axel, please don't go. I didn't mean it, I'm just so confused and upset over everything that's happened right now. I didn't mean any of it, I swear!" I begged tugging on his arm. He wasn't looking at me again, his eyes turned toward the door he had moments before been heading for as though he wanted to escape from me. "Please Axel, please don't go. Stay with me tonight Axel, please. I need to know that you love me."_**

"**_What do you want from me Roxas!?!" Axel said turning around fiercely to rip his arm out of my grip. He'd never been this angry with me, though I had seen him yell at his band mates occasionally, but never had he yelled at me for any reason. He was always so kind and collected when he spoke to people, I never thought he'd be capable of being unkind to anyone and shout at them so… and it killed inside me that it had to be me he was yelling at. "Roxas, I know that you love me, but if you kiss me like that again I'll just snap. I won't be able to control myself anymore and I don't want that to happen, especially with you around." Axel said sounding disgusted with himself. So this was what he was hiding from me all this time, he was afraid of what he thought her might do to me. "You're still an innocent Roxas and I couldn't live with myself if I was the one who took that away from you before you were ready just because I wanted it. Which is what would happen in the end, you know that Roxas. That's why you can't do that again, as much as I love it AND you. I love you Roxas, and I want you to be mine someday but I don't want to take that away from you before you're ready and willing. You'd never trust or love me again and I'd hate myself inside for doing something that cruel to you simply because I wanted you so much that I lost control of myself. I'm only looking out for you Roxas, please try to understand."_**

"**_I understand why you're worried Axel, I really do." I said softly, taking his hand in mine. He looked down at my hand in his, lacing his long tapered poetic fingers with my much shorter ones, bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss it tenderly. "But I'm not afraid of you losing control around me Axel. You won't snap and take advantage of me, no matter what you might think. You love me and I love you, and you don't just loose it on people you really love."_**

_**Axel murmured something under his breath, still looking at my hand in his. I didn't say anything to him about it, thinking it must be something he really didn't mean to say or want me to hear.**_

"**_Roxas, I can't help but be worried about you and what I might do to you." Axel started his voice trembling, looking up at me with his large beautiful emerald green eyes so filled with hurt and a blanketed pain I could tell he wasn't ready to share with me just yet. "I'm still scared that if I stay the night with you…" _**

**_I cut him off by slipping off the bed and wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him against me again, meaning only to comfort him. Let's just say that was a bad move on my part. Axel groaned taking my face in his hands and crashing his lips roughly down onto mine savagely. I felt a moment of panic, my brain thinking fiercely through the extreme pleasure I was receiving from his kiss. Was this the kind of thing he was worried about? _**

"**_Roxas, I told you not to." Axel rasped low in his throat, picking me up and slinging me bodily across the bed and climbing on top of me to straddle my waist. Suddenly his lips were smashing down onto mine again, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth as he pulled at the fabric of my shirt, attempted to pull it off over my head. I reached up my hands and tried to stop him but he swatted my hands away finally managing to rid me of my shirt much to my discomfort. He bit down hard on the flesh of my neck, his cold hands running up and down the shivering skin of my chest and stomach. "You brought this on yourself you know. I warned you what would happen, but you kept going."_**

"**_Axel…" I choked in a strangled voice, my throat muscles seemingly working overtime just so I could utter his name, those simple four syllables that worked together to spell the name of the one person I cared about, excluding family of course. Axel kissed my stomach, his hair tickling my now exposed skin as he moved over my body, my body going limp under his tender touches and caresses. I closed my eyes, my head fell back and resting against the pillows as Axel explored my body, occasionally causing me to wince in pain as he bit into my flesh. I couldn't see any harm in what he was doing at first, but when he reached for the zipper of my jeans I hypothetically woke up, coming back to the realization of what was happening to me. "No Axel, don't!"_**

"**_Oh Roxas, your body drives me crazy!" Axel said softly, kissing the side of my face. I pulled away from him but was unable to get out from under him no matter how hard I tried. Axel looked down at me, smiling slightly as though to himself, and I could see his eyes had clouded over. This wasn't the Axel I was used to at all. The Axel I knew and loved would have long ago realized I was scared and tried to comfort me instead of continuing to terrify me by forcing me into doing things I wasn't used to and just plain wasn't ready for._**

"**_Please Axel, let me up. You have to know I don't want to do this Axel, please stop. Axel, come back to me. What happened to the Axel I know? The one that would never force me into anything I didn't feel comfortable doing?" I pleaded as he reached again for the top of my pants. I grabbed his hands in mine, managing to stop him for an instant, but I knew I couldn't hold back this fierce new Axel for long. "Axel I love you."_**

"**_I love you too Roxas." Axel said his voice muffled in the daze he seemed to be functioning under at the moment. He bent down to kiss me again, but I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips, silencing him with a look as he went to speak._**

"**_Then stop Axel, I don't want to do this. You love me Axel, I know it. Don't force me to do something I'm just not ready to do with you yet." I whispered to him, half begging him to understand. Before he said anything I knew the old Axel was back by the change that occurred in his face. His expression went from confusion to shocked realization and finally tears and self-loathing as he climbed off of me. I breathe out heavily, my eyes flicking over to Axel's slightly shaking form. I was thankful that I had the old him back and had made it out of the very situation I had put myself in by accident without losing IT to him and losing Axel at the same time. "Axel, are you alright?"_**

"**_No Roxas, I'm not alright." Axel sobbed into his hands sadly. It was as though he couldn't bear to look me in the eye, for no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch his eye and force him to look at me. "I warned you this would happen, if you hadn't stopped me then Roxas I don't think…"_**

"**_I didn't stop you Axel." I told him, pulling him close to me so he could cry into my shoulder over what he had almost done to me. "You stopped yourself Axel, all I did was ask you. You did the rest on your own Axel; you have more self control around me than you seem to think."_**

"**_Thank you Roxas, for everything." Axel said, picking up my shirt and handing it to me, seeming a bit embarrassed by what he had done. I slipped it over my head and crawled under the covers, pulling Axel under with me so I could rest my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist comfortingly. "Goodnight Roxas."_**

"**_Goodnight Axel." I smiled against his broad chest, falling at once into a deep sleep._**

"Oh, and Axel dear, promise me something would you?" Roxas' Mother asked as she reached the door that led out of the room and into the dimly lit hall. "Don't you dare break Roxas' heart young man; I'll swear I'd never forgive you if you did."

"Oh don't worry, I won't break his heart." Axel smiled widely, gazing down at Roxas and taking his hand affectionately. "That's one thing I could never do."

* * *

"**Sora… I'm sorry." Riku said softly, taking Sora's hand in his as Kairi gasped, grabbing the wheel once again as she snapped out of her trace and tried to keep the car from running off the side of the road. "I shouldn't have suggested you break up with Kairi. It's my fault that this is happening to this!"**

"**You're the one who..." Kairi said in a small voice, her eyes widening. "YOU BASTARD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD DAMN YOU TO HELL RIKU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS RIKU! YOU COST ME SORA!"**

"**Whatcha gonna do about it bitch?" Riku taunted her cruelly, laughing as she gasped at being insulted to her face for the first time.**

"**Kairi, keep your eyes on the road would you?" Sora shouted, unbuckling his seat belt and wiggling out of it to get between the two of them as Kairi attempted to claw Riku's eyes out between the gab in the seats. "Stop it you two, this is ridiculous!"**

"**I HATE YOU!" Kairi screamed at Riku, smacking Sora across the face to get at Riku in her blind rage. Sora gasped and fell back against the locked car door holding the injured side of his face as tears leaked out of his eyes. **

"**YOU WHORE, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM AFTER HE WAS SO KIND TO YOU! YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Riku roared, lunging forward through the gap between the seats that Sora had exited.**

"**Watch out!"

* * *

**

"So Axel, what do you feel like doing?" Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist to pull him closer almost as soon as his Mother had left the room. Axel smiled mischievously down on the love of his life, taking Roxas' face in between his hands adoringly.

"Oh, I don't know Roxas." Axel chuckled, bringing his face so close to Roxas' that Roxas could feel his warm breath tickling his nose. Leaning in the rest of the way Axel's lips collided with Roxas' lightly, more like a radiantly light caress than a kiss, before pulling back to look into Roxas' eyes. "How about a few more of those, sound good to you then?"

"No." Roxas answered, hurting Axle's feelings. Roxas laced his fingers with Axel's and squeezed them. "Not a few more, I want for than that."

Smiling in triumph, Axel bent forward to kiss Roxas and by chance just happened to glance over at the clock on Roxas' bedside table as he did so – it read noon in big glowing green numbers.

"Is that really the time?" Axel asked, pulling back in shock.

"My clock's a few minutes fast so it's not quite noon yet, about ten till. Why do you ask?" Roxas asked. Axel's jaw dropped.

"Roxas baby, I gotta get home – right now!" Axel said hurriedly, and rushing in a panic, he ran quickly around the room to pick up his jacket from the chair he had left it hanging over the night before and run out of Roxas' room, absentmindedly leaving his shoes behind at the foot of the bed. Noticing this, Roxas quickly scooped up his shoes and raced after him down the stairs and through the open front door. "Axel! You forgot something!"

"What?" Axel asked turning around. The next second his shoes were flying through the air to him. He caught them, smiling slightly at his mistake. "Thanks Roxas! Bye babe!"

""Goodbye Axel, see you again soon!" Roxas called, waxing as Axel pulled his car out of his driveway. _I sure hope so Roxas,_ Axel sighed to himself sadly as she sped down the road towards his home.

Back on his doorstep, Roxas was running it all through his brain trying to fit all the pieces together – and it wasn't working too well.

"I wonder why Axel panicked like that when he saw what time it was." Roxas said to himself, thinking out loud as he walked back inside his house. "I know for a fact that Axel hates being home with his father, so why is he rushing back there like that? It just doesn't make sense to me."

Little did innocent Roxas know, there was much more going on in Axel's household than a mutual dislike between father and son like Roxas thought. Roxas was just under the impression that Axel just had a strange resentment for the place, not that there was something terrible and saddening going on inside.

* * *

A week passed by in which Roxas spent a lot of time at the hospital with Sora, skipping school in the face of his brother's loneliness.

"Are you really just here because you're worried I'm lonely Roxas?" Sora asked suddenly, looking up from the chess board sitting across his knees and into his brother's face. "Or are you really worried about something else?"

"What do you mean worried about something else, what else would I be worried about?" Roxas asked, not looking up from his pieces. "It's your move Sora, go already."

"Fine," Sora sighed, moving his knight. "How's Axel?"

"How do you know about Axel?" Roxas asked, his cheeks a little pink as he took his turn. "Who told you about him?"

"Riku told me the night we all went to 'The Dark-Heart'. He said it right after we walked out and left you to hang out with Axle and his band mates." Sora smiled, moving his final piece. "Checkmate!"

"I – how do you always win?" Roxas asked, folding his arms across his chest. "And how are you always right too? Riku swore he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"He just said you had a new friend named Axel, why are you so angry about it?" Sora asked, his eyes narrowing. "Is there more to this story then what Riku told me?"

"Yeah, there is actually. But it's none of your business." Roxas said his face red. He got up from his place at the foot of Sora's bed and walked across the room to the window looking out of it with a determined air that automatically ended the conversation. "So what have you been up to when I'm not here playing chess with you?"

"Nothing really." Sora shrugged disdainfully. "I've read what seems to be the entire contents of the hospital library, played all the handheld videogames Tidus can get his hands on for me, listened to all the CDs Rei can get for me, and then I sleep the rest of the time. Pretty exciting huh Roxas?"

"Yeah, real exciting life Sora." Roxas said sadly. He added in an undertone, "At least you've got it better than Riku does…"

"What did you say Roxas?" Sora asked, a little confused and intrigued at the same time. "Come on Roxas, tell me what you said."

"Nothing Sora, um I gotta go meet up with Axel in a few minutes so I'm just gonna go now." Roxas said sounding flustered. "Bye Sora."

"Bye Rox-" Sora said as the door slammed shut, closing Roxas behind it. "I wonder what was wrong with him. Why was he so jumpy all of the sudden?"

"Oh, hello there Roxas!" Yuna smiled as she walked down the hall toward Sora's room door to find Roxas leaning against it, his eyes closed as he breathed in heavily. "Off to see your friend Axel again then?"

"No Yuna I'm not actually, but that's what I told Sora I was going to do if you get what I'm saying." Roxas smiled opening his slightly stressed and bloodshot eyes to look at Yuna steadily as well as sheepishly. "Don't tell Sora, but I haven't seen Axel in almost a week. Ever since the day he came over to my house and then had to leave so suddenly, he hasn't been showing up at 'The Dark-Heart' and the band had been going on without him recently. I don't know what happened to him but it can't be anything good."

"Don't worry Roxas, I'm sure it will all work out in the end for everyone." Yuna smiled as optimistically as ever. Ever since the day she had cried in that abandoned room she had been determined to never show anyone how depressed she was and to try and make everyone feel a little better by being positive at least while in public viewing. "Don't you worry about Sora dear, go home and get some rest."

"Thanks a lot Yuna, I feel much better now." Roxas smiled weakly, walking down the hall and out into the parking lot to start on his long walk home.

* * *

"Hmmm..."

"What was that noise?" A harsh and slightly paranoid voice asked the darkness clouding the moaning teenager's head, shrouding his sight. "Who's making that noise, because it's really annoying if you didn't already know that!"

"Ngh… Ah… head's throbbing… Uh…"

"Huh, seems my pale freak of a roommate is finally waking up. Should I call for the nurse by any chance?" An unfamiliar voice rang out at the sound of his roommate's pained groans. "Perhaps I really should call for someone… but why bother the nurse to come all the way down here to him? Na, it's none of my business I suppose."

"Who's that… there? Ah... can't move neck…. Ngh…."

"Why I'm Jeremy X of course, you half wit! I'm your obnoxiously mental and lovable roommate. Or rather, you're MY new roommate, even if you don't look all that loveable to me I guess you'll have to do for now." The voice called out joyfully, making his roommate's head ache even more without realizing it. "You gonna talk back to me or am I gonna have to keep talking to myself like I did back when my last roommate was released about a month ago?"

"You talk… yourself?" He asked Jeremy X, his sentence coming out as a bunch of unlinked words instead of the question he had formed and intended to ask before it came out all wrong. His usually above-genius-intelligence-level brain seemed to be working a bit slower than usual after the accident he had participated in unwillingly, his sentences leaving out words without him meaning to but his roommate seemed to get the gist of what he had meant.

"Yeah, I talk to myself when no one is around for me to chatter aimlessly to. That's part of the reason I'm still in here after so long I suppose." Jeremy X confided in his new roommate and hopefully new friend as well. "There's so many strange voices in my head, it's not like I'm talking to myself at all you know? No, how could you. No one understands me or why I am how I am."

"I… try… understanding you… X." The other sighed in pain, trying his best to complete his sentence but failing abysmally to his great displeasure. Giving up, he pressed his head farther down into the pillows and sighed, he realized his brain was working faster than his tongue which upset him. He felt so useless and confused.

"X huh, I like that." Jeremy X laughed pleasantly. "I've never had a nickname before or a real live friend for that matter."

"I'll be… friend X." His friend smiled across the darkness. "I can't see… eyelids… heavy."

"Yeah, it'll probably feel like that for a while but you'll get used to it." Jeremy X said consolingly for his friend's sake. "After what they said happened to you it's surprising that you're even able to speak as well as you are. They say you snapped you neck when you fell out of your seat in the car accident after the car flipped over when it hit the roadside barrier. Is it true that you were in a car accident with your two best friends?"

"Not true… only care about Sora. Kairi… a total bitch… only talked… her because Sora liked… a little bit. He broke up… her before… accident." He explained to Jeremy X the best he could under the circumstances. Jeremy X laughed, but it wasn't a sound his roommate liked to hear. The laugh sounded sinister and wickedly evil as though Jeremy X knew something he didn't and intended to break it to him in the cruelest way possible.

"Then I guess you won't be upset when I tell you what happened to her, huh?" Jeremy X asked mysteriously, his excitement rising at how this new boy would react to the news. "Wanna know what happened to her?"

"Yes, X tell... happened… the heinous bitch." He begged, his voice pleading with his new found friend.

"She was thrown from the car through the windshield and killed." Jeremy X said unfeelingly, actually sounding a little bored now that the secret was out. "They didn't even bother to bring her here to the hospital. She was pronounced dead at the scene and set straight to the morgue."

"She died… the accident?" He asked sadly, his voice cracking against his will. Even if he didn't like Kairi, he still felt terrible that she had died while he had lived. "I didn't like… but didn't want… dead."

"Well she's dead now, so learn to deal with it and get over it." Jeremy X said with a sigh, tiring slightly of his new companion's broken sentences and slurred words. There were making his head hurt. "So what's your name anyway kid?"

"My name… Riku."

* * *

OoOoOoOo, soooooo much drama all in one place! My heart's all of a flutter! (Lol, I can't remember where I heard that, but I heard someone say it to me once!)

What's going on with Axel and his father? What will Sora so when he finds out Riku's in the hospital as well? What's Riku going to do while he's locked up with Jeremy X to stay from going mentally insane? Why do crackers have those little holes in them – and what's with all the questions!?!

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! The buttons not THAT far away! Just look down… and press it.


	6. Fathers, Love, And Hate

Hee he, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! I really loved reading all your opinions and suggestions. Keep 'em coming and I'll respond to them, I promise!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts – but I do own the plot and Addeina thank you very much! Lol

In this chapter, you find out what's going on between Axel and his Father AND Mother (who wasn't mentioned in the last chapter because I felt like keeping her locked in a closet until this chapter because I'm just evil like that! Hee he, I love being evil!)

Oh yeah, one of the line's Axel's father says is from the movie _Ever After_. I kinda borrowed it… (nervous giggle, glances around)

This chapter starts off a week back in the story and explains where Axel was. (While Roxas and Sora are playing chess Roxas says he hasn't seen Axel in a week… now you'll know why)

So here's my update – a whole new lengthy chapter! Sorry it took so long to put up… but I was having some difficulties with my personal life that made writing a bit difficult for me (homework out the butt, friends who needed me to be there for them, family matters and such, ect.)

**Chapter 6**

In his car, Axel thought about what Roxas had just said to him the night before as he drove for home.

"**_I understand why you're worried Axel, I really do." Roxas said softly, taking my hand in his much smaller one. I looked down at his hand, at how pale my skin looked next to his as our finger laced together, how warm his skin felt next to mine. Bringing his hand to my lips I placed a light kiss on it, thinking about just how much I loved him, pondering how he could have so much confidence that I would do the right thing after all I'd ever been around at home was a lot of the wrong things… "But I'm not afraid of you losing control around me Axel. You won't snap and take advantage of me, no matter what you might think. You love me and I love you, and you don't just loose it on people you really love."_**

"**_You obviously don't know my Dad…" I murmured under my breath softly. If Roxas noticed he didn't day anything for which I was grateful. I didn't know how Roxas would react to the news of mow terrible my relationship with my Dad actually was._**

Axel's situation was a highly complicated one, one that many people would have been keen to get out of and tried to escape from as soon as possible – but not Axel. He knew his position was a hopeless one but he never faltered in his resolve to go on living as he did problems and all. Axel harbored a secret hope that one day, someday in the distant future perhaps, that the problem would straighten itself out and then he could have the person he cared about back like they had been when he was younger…

"AXEL!" A hard, cruel voice called out through the silent house. Axel hadn't needed to hear his father's screaming voice to know that his father was home. As soon as Axel had opened the front door and stepped inside he knew his father was already home from work from the shattered glass shard from his father's beer bottles piled up near the refrigerator and the overpowering smell of whiskey that washed over him as soon as he had shut the door closed quietly behind him. "Axel, get your ass in here right now damn it!"

Axel walked hesitantly into the living room where his father sat in the armchair in front of the television, a beer bottle clutched in his father's hand. His father was a tall muscular man with long silver-grey hair falling in front of his bloodshot eyes as he took a long draft from the glass bottle half empty in his hand. Looking up as Axel entered the room and walked over to the left side of his chair he smirked, setting the now empty bottle aside.

"Axel my boy, lean down here a second would you?" He smiled nastily, beckoning Axel to come closer to him. Warily Axel did as he was told, crouching down so he was leaning slightly over the arm of his father's chair nervously looking into his father's face. "Mind if I ask you something?"

A sharp pain shot through Axel's body as he fell back sprawling onto the floor, his face held tightly in his hands. Axel shut his eyes against the pain he was feeling, hoping against hope that his father wouldn't strike him again. Hoping that for once one hit would be enough for his father to be satisfied.

"I came home to an empty house today, no lights on, the heat turned off, no dinner waiting on the table for me." His father said slowly, standing up. Pulling himself up off the ground swiftly, Axel stood and faced his father, the right side of his face slightly red from where his father had slapped him moments before. "Where the hell were you damn it!?!"

"I was working, at 'The Dark-Heart' and just got off." Axel lied quickly, averting his eyes.

Wrong move. As soon as he had looked away his father struck him again, his fist pummeling into Axel's stomach. Axel doubled over, his eyes tight shut as his father continued to hit him, Axel wishing he could be anywhere but here at this moment. His father didn't stop beating his son until Axel finally fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain and trying desperately to breath.

"You moron, you need a better excuse than that. When I came home and didn't find you here I went to 'The Dark-Heart' looking for you and they told me you'd left hours ago. Nice excuse though, can't blame you for trying really." The man smirked, grabbing Axel ruthlessly by the hair, forcing his head back roughly so that his son was looking up into his face. There was no pity in his gaze, only blind hatred. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time and I suggest you answer truthfully if you know what's best for you. Where were you all last night and today?"

"I was with a friend; he needed someone to be there for him! His brother's in the hospital. Please Dad, let me go!" Axel pleaded effortlessly, trying to pull away to no avail. His father growled savagely, his hand leaving Axel's hair and instead curling around his throat, gagging him with both hands.

Axel gasped, his own hands flying to the ones clasped around his neck, trying desperately to pry them off do he could breathe. His father laughed wickedly, his fingers tightening so that Axel gasped for air again, a pink tinge painting his normally pale face from lack of air.

"Dad… I can't…" Axel struggled fruitlessly, his lungs crumpling in his chest. Just as Axel's eyes began to roll back in his head, right when Axel felt as though he couldn't hold out another moment against the inevitable loss of consciousness, just as his face began to turn a light blue hue – his father finally let him go.

"You're just a weak little child aren't you?" He scoffed at his son, who was wheezing before him still on his knees. Axel felt the delightfully cool torrents of oxygen pouring into his lungs making him feel considerably lightheaded. "You're pathetic, you know that? I'm ashamed to call you my son sometimes."

"Dad…" Axel said softly, his eyes filling with harsh tears. "Why do you hate me so much? All I ever did I did to please you. Why can't you just love me as your son?"

"You want me to love you!?! How can anyone love a stone in their shoe?" His father asked him, kicking him in the small of the back, making his son go sprawling flat onto the floor in a heap.

"Why can't you love me?" Axel asked again, his tear falling down his long nose onto the carpet as he laid his head down gently on the floor so that he couldn't see the looming figure of his father. An image passed before his eyes in that instant of hopelessness, reminding him of someone he hadn't thought about in a long time, someone who had lived on only in his memory for years now...

_**I always loved her, and somehow I knew I always would. Even when I was young, I knew. She was always there for me whenever I needed her to help me; she was always there to remind me someone cared about me. She was the only people I ever really cared about before I met Roxas – I didn't meet my darling Roxas until after she was gone…**_

_**I looked down at the photo in the album before me. A tall, slender, red-haired woman stood in front of a much younger, happier version of my own father. Standing in from of her was a much shorter and younger me, obviously still in elementary school when the picture was taken. On the bottom of the picture were three signatures, my old childish one, my father's, and Addenia's…**_

"Why can't you just love me…" Axel said slowly, his voice wavering as he forced himself to stand up and look his father in the eyes. His father looked taken aback, his stern expression twitching slightly before returning to its usual stony expression. "Why can't you just love me like Mom did? Do I remind you of her, is that it?"

"Don't talk about Addeina in front of me!" He spat, smacking his son forcefully across the face. Tears sprung to Axel's eyes again, his face stinging smartly. But his eyes never faltered, never leaving his father's cold ones. Axel's face set in defiance, his eyes determined as he stared down his father. "What, are you going to cry like a little girl? Did I hurt you, do you have a boo-boo?"

"No, I'm just sad for you. I pity you Dad, I really do." Axel said softly, his face the picture of misery. "You had a beautiful wife who loved you so much and you never appreciated her enough, no matter how hard she tried you always pushed her away and went away on your business trips no matter how many times she begged you to stay home just one time and be with her. She just wanted you around, she loved you Dad! You didn't deserve her, just like you don't deserve having me here to take care of you and clean the house and cook dinner all the time. I try so hard Dad, but you just push me away just like you did with Mom. Maybe that's why Mom went out to the movies that night she was killed in that downtown shooting nearly ten years ago."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" His father screamed the veins in his neck evident even from this distance. In a fury of fist he slammed Axel against the wall, pounding into him like a punching bag with one hand, holding him by the collar of his shirt off the ground with one hand. The whole time Axel's eyes never left his father's face, Axel wincing and biting his lip through the pain as his father continued to punch into him. Grabbing Axel by the shoulders, he pulled his son back and slammed him hard into the wall again – only this time it wasn't the wall that Axel's head collided with. The picture frame shattered, glass flying everywhere as Axel's head fell forward so that his chin rested on his chest, blood tricking down the side of his face from the place where the glass had struck him. Dragging the unconscious form of his son to the basement door, he threw his son's limp body from him down the small staircase, locking his son inside. He returned to the living room, kneeling down to gingerly reach through the glass and pick up the picture of himself and his wife at their wedding reception, the 'Congratulations Addeina and Sephiroth' banner behind their heads standing out sharply against the plain white church walls. "Addeina, why did you have to go that night? Maybe the kid's right, maybe I didn't treat you like you deserved. I died inside the night you did. Maybe I never realized how much you meant to me until it was too late. Maybe that's why I can't stand the boy. You'd love him so much; he's so much like you Addeina and in more than just looks. He's got your fiery spirit, your strength. He reminds me just how much I screw up with you everytime I look at him."

* * *

"How are you feeling today Sora, any better?" Yuna asked cheerily, checking Sora's blood pressure and making a few marks on her clipboard. When he didn't answer, Yuna looked cautiously into his face. "Sora dear, what's wrong?"

"Yuna, I don't really know if I want to talk about with you, no offense but I don't know you that well. It's just some stuff that I wanna get off my chest you know?" Sora said hardheartedly, his eyebrows pressed together in a scowl. Yuna could tell whatever it was it was paining him to keep it bottled up inside. "I want to talk with someone but…"

"Is there someone you'd feel more comfortable talking to Sora?" Yuna asked hopefully. "I could arrange for them to have time to visit you. Make a few calls and such. Anyone come to mind?"

"Well, I suppose I could just talk to Roxas the next time he visits." Sora said, speaking more to himself than to Yuna. "Oh! I just remembered him, how did I forget about him? Why didn't I think of him sooner?"

"Who is it Sora? Tell me and I'll go make that call." Yuna smiled heading for the door, clipboard at the ready to write down whatever name Sora gave to her. But it certainly wasn't what she expected.

"Riku, he's my best friend." Sora smiled to himself, his expression dreamily happy and contented in a way Yuna had never seen before on the boy in all the time he had stayed in the hospital under her care for the past week or so. "Here, I can give you his number. I know it by heart."

"Sora, I'm afraid it would be impossible for me to contact Riku for you. You see Sora, he's…" Yuna just barely managed to catch herself before she spilled the secret Doctor Ansem had warned her not to give away to Sora. Placing a hand over her mouth she let out a large fake cough and made to leave the room.

"Wait, Yuna why can't you call Riku for me?" Sora asked. _He sounds extremely worried, his eyes filled with a strange light as though Sora loved Riku… but he'd had a girlfriend hadn't he? How could he be in love with Riku, _Yuna asked herself sadly, trying to think up an excuse to give to Sora.

"Yuna, is everything alright in here?" Doctor Ansem asked, sticking his head around the doorframe. Yuna looked up at him nervously. "Sora, is something the matter?"

"Yeah I'd say so." Sora said testily, folding his arms across his chest grumpily. "Yuna asked if there was anyone she could contact for me and I asked her to call my best friend and now she says it's impossible."

"Well my boy, why don't you just tell me who it is you wish to speak to and I'll see what I can do for you." Ansem said kindly, flitting Yuna a curious glance before turning back to Sora. "Who is it you wish to come visit you Sora?"

"His name's Riku, he's by best friend in the whole world." Sora explained, twisting the corner of the bed sheet around his finger nervously. "I really want to see him."

"Oh, I see Sora." Ansem said his expression stony. He glanced back at Yuna who had tears in her eyes and was hastily trying to dab the away with the sleeve of her shirt before Sora could see them. "Sora, I have something to tell you about… about Riku."

"Doctor, wait a moment!" Yuna cried out, striding across the room to take hold of his sleeve imploringly. Whispering so that Sora couldn't hear she added: "Are you sure that's a good idea? I though we weren't supposed to tell him anything."

"He's an unusually strong willed and strong-minded person considering how weak he is physically. I'm positive he can handle the truth – in bits of course. Even the best of them couldn't handle all the information we've been holding back from Sora at once." Ansem muttered back before turning to Sora. "It's impossible to call Riku to come visit because he's already in the hospital Sora."

"Really, then why hasn't he come in the room to see me?" Sora said, grossly misunderstanding what Ansem meant by his comment.

"Sora, Riku can't come see you because… he's already in the hospital. Riku's comatose at the moment." Yuna explained sadly, her voice cracking slightly.

"What's that mean exactly, I don't understand." Sora said softly, his eyes flitting between the two adults who exchanged a nervous glance before Ansem continued to explain.

"Sora, Riku is in a coma."

* * *

"**Watch out!" Sora screamed, pointing at the cars speeding right for them. In the heat of the fight, Kairi had knocked the steering wheel and pushed them over into the other line of traffic going the opposite way side of the road into the four lanes of traffic that the highway ha to offer. "That semi-truck doesn't look to friendly guys, get us out of here!"**

"**Oh my God, we've crossed onto the whole other side of the highway!" Kairi cried out, trying to push Riku off of her while steering the car out of danger, but she was having a difficult time. Riku refused to let go of her, a fist full of her hair in one hand and her wrist in the other. "Riku let go or we're gonna crash!"**

"**Riku please let her go!" Sora pleaded with his friend, placing a shaking hand on top of Riku's. Riku's grip loosened just enough under Sora's touch that Sora was able to pry Riku off her and drag him back into the back seat with him. "Kairi, do something!"**

"**I'm trying, but nothings working!" She shouted back sounded terrified. "It's completely out of my control, I don't know what happened!" **

"**We're gonna crash! Oh my God, Riku what do we do!" Frowning slightly through his tears as the car jerked and swerved, Sora let himself fall forward against Riku's shoulder sobbing bitterly as Riku circled his arms around Sora's waist comfortingly. "I'm so scared Riku, we're out of control! We're gonna crash, I just know it! I don't want to die yet!"**

"**It's gonna be okay Sora, don't cry." Riku said soothingly, struggling to calm Sora down as Kairi swerved in and out of the cars on either side trying to gain control of the car once more. Kairi screamed louder than ever making both boys look up. The car before them was just feet away – the collision was inevitable. Kairi made to scramble into the back seat to get farther away from the car that was about to smash headlong into the front of their car.**

**Suddenly Sora felt someone pushing him back into his previous seat, felt a hand reach across him and buckle his seatbelt tightly so that he was pressed back into the seat before the body pressed itself against him protectively covering his body completely, a pair of arms circling his waist tightly.**

"**What are you doing!?!" Sora asked shrilly, trying to push his friend off of him off him. "You'll be killed if you stay like that!"**

"**I know, but you'll live. Don't you get it Sora? You're everything to me! Don't worry Sora – I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**

"Hello Jeremy X, how are you feeling today?" Yuna asked kindly. She hated to admit it, but something about Jeremy X scared her. Not that she would ever tell anyone that of course, nurses weren't supposed to be scared of their patients. "Any change in you r young friend?"

"No, the freak's still passed out." X said lazily as Yuna took his blood for examination. "When am I gonna get an interesting roommate, you know. One that's awake to talk to me and all that? This one's boring."

"He'll wake up eventually, don't be so mean." Yuna said crossly, scowling at the teenage boy before her as she pulled the needle out of his arm. "Well, that's it for today. Call the nurse's station if you need anything okay?"

"Whatever you say." X said, flipping over so that he was facing the wall. Yuna frowned again, walking over to where her other patient lay still in his 'coma.'

"You wake up soon, you hear me? You have to wake up soon, for Sora's sake if for nothing else." Yuna said, brushing the hair off Riku's forehead. "Sora's going crazy now that he knows you're in the hospital. He won't stop asking to see you. He keeps demanding to see you; he even threw a tray at one of his nurses. The doctor's had to give him sleeping pills to calm him down. Wake up soon Riku, Sora needs you."

"He can't hear you, you know that?" X said, sounding amused. Yuna huffed and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jeremy listened intently until the sounds of her footsteps could no longer he heard walking down the hallway. Only then did he sit upright and turn to talk to his roommate.

"Okay, the coast if clear. The nurse you left, you can get up now." X whispered to his roommate. Riku immediately sat bolt upright, his eyes bright and alert as he looked across the room to where X sat looking at him.

"Did she say Sora's here too?" Riku asked. He had just recently regained his normal speech patterns and returned to being able to speak in complete sentences.

"Yeah, she said something like that. Why?" X asked.

"X, Sora means the world to me. I have to see him, to make sure he's okay." Riku said, a plan formulating in his head as he spoke. "Hey X, wanna cause the nurses a little chaos?"

"You know it, chaos is my middle name! I like how you think Riku, these nurses could use a little chaos. You know, keep them alert and on their toes." X smiled wickedly, climbing out of his bed and dragging his IV across the room with him so that he could sit on the edge of Riku's bed. "What's your plan?"

* * *

Axel roused painfully, looking around the room that was now his prison. Sitting up he glanced around and realized he must be in the basement. Moving to the door he pulled on the handle – locked. Going back down the small staircase he sat back down on the floor feeling a little lightheaded.

"Damn it Sephiroth! Fuck you, asshole! Why'd you have to hit me so hard and lock me in the basement of all places?" Axel cursed quietly, gingerly touching the back of his head where he had been smashed into the picture frame. His hand tingled slightly, and pulling it back he stared at it. It was covered in blood. "Damn it, how hard did he hit me?"

Axel lay down on the floor, staring at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep. This went on for nearly a week, Axel switching between sleeping and talking to the empty room without the hope of anyone answering him for obvious reasons. Talking helped keep Axel calm, especially once he ran out of cigarettes. Looking at the dead buds of his cigarettes around his feet Axel decided to examine his prison a little more thoroughly than he had. _Maybe I'll find a better way to pass the time_, Axel though grimly.

Standing up, Axel looked around his prison with little hope of escape. A small beam of light fell onto his face as he looked around. Walking over to the wall, he noticed a small window for the first time. A smiled broke out across his face as ran to push one of the heavy wooden boxes across the dirty floor to stand on it, peering out of the window.

"It'll be a tight fit, but this will do nicely." Axle smiled, trying to open the window but it wouldn't budge. Jumping of the box with a frown, Axel began looking for something to use to break the window. When he found nothing useful he sighed, pulling off his shirt. As he wrapped his shirt around his fist he noticed the bruised. Those bruises that were the only evidence of what his father had done to him, what his father might do to him again if he didn't escape. Axel sighed, remembering a conversation he had once had with Roxas at 'The Dark-Heart' when Roxas had invited him to go swimming at the ocean with him.

"_**Come on Axel, it'll be fun I promise!" Roxas begged, tugging on my sleeve. He wanted me to o swimming with him. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to go… but swimming involved taking your shirt off. Not that I didn't want to see Roxas without his shirt on mind you, its just that if I took my shirt off Roxas would see my bruises which would lead to funny questions.**_

"**_I can't Roxas. I have to work this weekend." I said trying to sound disappointed so that he would let it drop. "I really would love to go but I just can't, sorry."_**

"_**Can't someone cover you're shift for you?" Roxas asked hopefully.**_

"_**Yeah, but who would sing lead for my band?" I sighed, acting as though the thought had just occurred to me. I had been thinking things up for this conversation ever since Roxas had said that he wanted to take me to the beach with him one weekend. I was well prepared for this conversation alright. "What would they do without me?"**_

"_**Can't they go without you for two days Axel?" Roxas pleaded, taking my hand imploringly. I pulled it away, running my hand through my hair. He was going to harder to get rid of than I had guessed.**_

"_**Roxas, to tell the truth I'm afraid of sharks." I said sheepishly. OF course I was lying, but he didn't know that.**_

"_**Oh come on Axel, there aren't that many sharks at the beach. And besides, everyone knows they only bother you if you bother them." Roxas explained, twirling the fake paper umbrella that had been in his drink between his fingers. "Axel, is there a reason you don't want to go with me? You're faking excuses, and don't lie again and say you aren't because I can tell when people are lying."**_

"_**Fine Roxas, the truth then." I gulped, thinking furiously. Then it hit me. "I can't swim."**_

"_**You can't swim?" Roxas asked sounding shocked. It was perfectly true, I couldn't swim. I'd never been to a pool or the beach in my life, and now Roxas knew it.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm afraid of swimming. I'm afraid I'll drown." I said sadly, looking down at the table top.**_

"_**I'm sorry Axel; I'll never bring it up again if it upsets you so much." Roxas said taking my hand. I sighed in my brain, happy that I had gotten him off that dangerous path to the horrors of my home life… for now at least. I knew it was too much to hope it wouldn't come out eventually, but for now I could relax.**_

Walking back over to the window to stand up on the box, Axel punched his fist straight through the glass so that it went flying everywhere.

"What was that?" He heard his father call from somewhere up stairs. Without even bothering to put his shirt back on, Axel started squeezing through the window, the sharp bits of glass at the edges cutting into his bare skin. He heard his father open the door and yell something at him and began to scramble out more hurriedly. Axel felt a hand close around his ankle just as his waist wiggled out of the hole. His father began pulling him back in by the ankle and Axel grasped onto the snarled root of a tree branch sticking out of the ground in front of him, feeling as though he was being ripped in half.

In his desperation to be free, Axel kicked out with his other foot. His foot connected with something soft and he felt his father jerk back, releasing his ankle. Fearing this might be his final chance for freedom, Axel moved quickly scrambling all the way out and into the side yard. Looking back through the window at his father, he saw with a surge of pride that his father was holding his nose with both hands, blood pouring down if face.

Pulling his shirt back on, Axel ran as fast as he could down the street. He knew his father would come after him. He also knew he had to get as far away from his home as possible.

"Where can I go though?" Axle thought hard, breathing heavily as he ran, his recent injuries making running quite difficult but still he kept up his grueling pace for the fear now clutching his chest. "Dad knows I work at 'The Dark-Heart', he knows where Zexion and Demyx live because he knows both of their parents. Where am I gonna go?"

Stopping in the middle of the street Axel snapped his fingers. Running off the road into the woods we walked the other way towards the home of the only other person that had ever loved him besides his mother – Roxas.

"I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Axel sighed as he looked out from the trees nearly an hour later at the home of his savoir. Walking up to the front door, Axel knocked tentatively.

* * *

X walked down the silent hallway toward the nurse's station to put Riku's plan into action. With Riku's help X had managed to unhook his IV and slip out of the room without being seen. Once they were both out of the room, X whispered to Riku how to get to the ward in which Sora would undoubtedly be and they went their separate ways. With X's knowledge of all the rooms and wards of the hospital as well as all the ways to get there, X was fairly certain he could keep the nurses occupied long enough for Riku to have some time with Sora.

"Alright, he we go." X smiled to himself as he turned the corner to the nurse's station. He held the light bulb he had unscrewed from his lamp before leaving the room in his hand for a moment before tossing it so that it shattered against the wall with a decent little bang. The nurses on night duty came rushing out looking for the disturbance and found X leaning against a wall. He waved jovially at them before turning on his heels and running down the hallway. X heard the nurses calling out as they rushed after him, making him smiled. "And so the chase begins."

While X was terrorizing the nurses, Riku strode soundlessly down the hall towards Sora's ward looking at the dark nameplates by the doors on the wall for his friend's name. Just when Riku was about to give up he saw it – SORA NUAGE.

Smiling, Riku quietly opened the door and peeked inside. There, the moonlight streaming onto his bed was a sleeping Sora. Forgetting that he had to be as quiet as possible, Riku rushed inside the room and shut the door a little too loudly behind him. Striding over to where Sora lay sleeping, Riku knelt down beside the bed, saying a silent prayer of thanks that Sora had been spared instead of dying like Kairi had. Pulling the chair over to beside Sora's bed Riku sat down, taking Sora's hand in his own while leaning forward to place a tender kiss on Sora's forehead gently as not to wake him. As much as Riku wanted to wake Sora, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sora looked so peaceful, and God only knows how much he'd been through since the crash that ruined both of their lives, taking Kairi's live away from her.

"Sora, I love you so much." Riku whispered to his sleeping friend, half wishing Sora would wake up and speak to him, the other half happy that Sora was sleeping so that he could have this moment all to himself. Riku sat there for a few more moments that seemed to last hours in Riku's mind just holding Sora's hand in his own before standing up and placing the chair back against the wall where it had been before he moved it. "I better go before I get caught out of bed. I don't know how long X can keep the occupied. Goodbye Sora, I'll see you again soon, I promise."

Riku slipped back out of the room, the door shutting with a snap. Sora flipped over in his sleep, murmuring in his sleep.

"Goodnight… Riku."

* * *

Axel: Do you have something against me? You sure are putting me through a lot.

Me: No, I adore you! (glomps Axel) Seriously, you're one of my favorites.

Axel: Just checking. But still, I liked my part in your other story better.

Me: Yes, I know you liked 'On Moving, Friends, and Making-Out' better. How would you feel if I did another story like that next after this one's finished?

Axel: Heck yes! But can we not tell Riku and the others yet?

Me: Sure Axel, it can be our little secret.

Well there you have it, another chapter done. I hoped you liked it, I put a lot of effort into it just for you all – and because I really wanted this to be perfect. And it is in my opinion. Tell me what you think please, the review button is oh so close! Just look down!


	7. Reveiled Secrets

Here's the next chapter in the ongoing progression of this story. Hope you like it! I do warn you ahead of time - it involves some very grim topics. Not that the rest of this story has been a barrel of monkies in the fun department but you get what I'm saying. Just warning you, I don't want any reviews that say that it was grim unless you can somehow tie that in to a compliment. Good luck with that.

By the way, I have two new stories! Yay for me! One is Kingdom Hearts called 'Twin Trouble at Destiny High' that a fellow writer and me are writing together (**twisted-hearts) **and the other is a Legally Blonde fic titled 'Where Did We Go Wrong!?!' If you want to read them please do, if you don't I'm not going to force you. Here, though, is a tidbit from 'Where Did We Go Wrong!?!' to get you interested:

"**_Thank you God all mighty for the gift of music, the magically color called black, my wonderfully sweet boyfriend Falcon, and my family… most of it anyways. Amen." – _**Adriana aka Ana saying grace... half of it anyways (You didn't think I'd give you the whole thing did you?)

So disclaimer… haven't I said it enough already? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters…. I do own Rei and Jeremy X and the plot… there. I think that's all I own… yeah – oh, I own my own imagination and my own growing insanity. And this chapter I went a little crazy with those page break line things... sorry, but pushing that button is just so much fun and so amusing too!!!!

On with it already! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Oh c-come on R-Rei, j-just for a m-minute or t-two?" Tidus whined, poking his girlfriend in the arm as she drove. Rei sighed and nodded her head setting a new course. Within a few minutes they were parked in the hospital parking lot, Tidus beaming at her as they walked inside. They walked up to the motherly looking nurse behind the counter. "Excuse m-me, are visiting hours o-over?"

"Oh no dears, you still have another hour." The nurse smiled. Tidus nodded happily and proceeded to drag his girlfriend towards-

"Hey, hold on a second Tidus!" Rei said sharply tugging her arm out of his grip. "Sora's room is down the other way, remember?"

"W-we're not going to S-Sora's r-room. C-come on R-Rei, w-we're gonna go s-see R-Riku." Tidus said, turning away from her and continuing to walk down the hallway. "M-maybe he's w-woken up by now, I j-just w-want to pop in for a s-second t-to c-check on him."

"Fine, but this is so not what I had in mind for my Saturday!" Rei complained as she stomped down the hall after him. She continued to grumble under her breath so that Tidus couldn't hear her, her words heated. "You said we could do whatever I wanted this time, and I wanted to see a movie and go out to eat, but never mind that, let's go stare at an unconscious teenager instead."

"Here it is R-Riku's r-room." Tidus smiled pushing the door open. He gasped, rushing inside the room. Rei panicked thinking something terrible must have happened and ran after him, rushing inside the room as well.

"What happened?" Rei asked as she came inside looking around. She stopped short, staring at what was going on.

"Oh R-Riku, you're finally a-awake!" Tidus smiled hugging Riku around the neck. The other boy in the room, Riku's roommate, was shaking his head looking amused and worried at the same time, while Riku looked…

"Tidus, um, what are you doing here?" Riku asked. _Shit, he's gonna tell the nurses I woke up and then it'll start. The never ending tests, the medication, the needles. Yuck, I hate needles. How am I going to see Sora again now? It's not like they're gonna let me go see him, they probably won't let me leave the bed!_

"I c-came t-to s-see you." Tidus smiled at him. "S-so w-when did you w-wake up?"

"Oh, he just woke up this morning. Aren't you lucky to be here when he did, imagine that, what a coincidence." X smiled at them before picking a book up off his dresser and burying his nose in it as he laughed quietly.

"Do the doctors know you're awake?" Rei asked Riku. He shook his head slowly and she grabbed Tidus' arm. "Tidus, we need to tell them he woke up. Come on, let's go!"

"Oh, you don't have to tell the doctors that I woke up." Riku said casually. "I'm fine, it's no big deal."

"You just woke up from a coma Riku. Of course it's a big deal!" Rei said exasperatedly as she continued to drag Tidus toward the door. "We are going to get the doctors, they are going to come have a look at you, and Tidus and I are going to leave and go to the movies while they run all kinds of tests on you. Bye then!"

And they were gone.

"Boy, she sure is pushy! Did you see how she was dragging him around like a lost puppy on a string? Poor kid, I don't envy him that's for sure." X said with a sigh putting down his book. "You know, you could just pretend to sleep and I could say they were crazy."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't work X." Riku sighed lying back against the pillows. "They wouldn't believe you. And you can't call them crazy – you're the crazy one remember?"

"That's true I suppose." X said looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, enjoy your last few moments of freedom then Riku, because once they enter through that down you're gonna have hell's demons armed with needles to deal with."

* * *

"Who is it?" A voice called through the door, 

"It's Axel, Roxas' friend." Axel called. He couldn't be sure who it was through the door, deciding it was better to say 'friend' than a few of the other words that had popped into his head.

"Oh, hold on Axel!" The voice called back. Axel waited patiently and a moment later the door was opened to reveal an even more tousle-haired than usual Roxas standing there in his pajama bottoms looking drowsy. "Axel, what are you doing here so ear- holy shit, what the hell happened to you!?!"

"Um, it's kind of a long story Rox, and one you might not like to hear at that." Axel laughed nervously looking down at himself. His shirt was splattered with blood from where he had cut himself climbing through the window and it had soaked through, his pants were covered in dirt and blood, his feet bare and bruised, and God only knows how his face looked. "Can I come in? I really need to sit down. I'm fine Roxas, I swear I'm not hurt or anything, I just need to sit down for a while."

"Yeah, come on in. Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" Roxas asked again more to himself than to Axel as he moved aside for Axel to come inside. Axel walked inside, his body shaking in the cold. Roxas shut the door behind him, pressing himself against his boyfriend for a tender kiss that showed he cared and wanted to know what Axel was going through, to share his pain so he didn't have to carry the burden alone anymore. Axel kissed him back, pulling Roxas' smaller body against his. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist to pull him closer, but Axel pulled back. Gasping for air, Axel dropped to his knees before Roxas' feet, clutching his chest as he continued cough.

"Axel, are you alright? Speak to me, talk would you." Roxas asked him, pounding him hard on the back when he didn't answer.

"Easy there Rox, not so hard!" Axel managed to choke out between coughs as Roxas continued to pound him on the back. "I'm made of very fragile stuff my dear, you gotta be gentle with me babe!"

"I'm sorry Axel I didn't mean to hurt you." Roxas sobbed gently, pulling away from Axel. Axel bit his lip, pulling Roxas around by the shoulders to look into his face. "I'm just worried about you, what happened? Why won't you tell me what happened to you to mess you up like this, is something going on I don't know about?"

"Do you really wanna know what happened to me Roxas?" Axel asked in a low voice, his eyes filled with pain. "I don't want to scare you."

"Yes, I wanna know. I care about you, and I can tell you need me right now Axel." Roxas smiled softly, standing up and pulling Axel up with him. He led Axel slowly by the hand to the stairs, leaving him at the bottom. "You go on upstairs and lye down before you pass out. I'll be up in a second; I just need to grab something."

Axel nodded, climbing the stairs slowly as Roxas walked off. Finding his way into Roxas' now familiar bedroom Axel flopped down face first on the bed breathing deeply, Roxas' scent filling his mind and soul.

"Okay, first things first, you need to change out of these clothes." Roxas said as he entered the room. He carried a small bundle under his arm, tossing Axel the things he had in his other hand lazily as he headed for the small bathroom that led off of his room. "You get out of those clothes while I find the first-aid kit. I don't have many things that will fit you, sorry. You're way taller than I am but I did the best I could."

"Oh." Axel said softly, looking at the clothes Roxas had given him – a large black oversized Flyleaf hoodie, a pair of checked boxers, and an extremely small pair of black girl pants. "You want me to change into this stuff?"

"Well yeah, you can't wear that stuff. It's covered in dirt and blood, you need to change." Roxas said as he crouched down to rummage through the cabinet under the sink.

"Could you shut the door or something Roxas?" Axel asked nervously, fully aware of what Roxas would see if he changed. He would see the cuts from his escape, the bruises his father had left him with, what he had done to his own wrists…

"Oh come on, we both know you're not shy! If I remember correctly I was the one panicking when you tried to get me out of my pants, which you eventually did." Roxas blushed crimson, his eyes on the tiled floor. Axel watched Roxas for a moment before clearing the throat, the same time reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt. Roxas looked up.

"I'm not shy about you seeing me. It's something else, something I've never told anyone before now. But I want you to know." Axel said softly, his eyes still boring in his boyfriends as he dragged his shirt up a fraction of an inch. Roxas' eyes left Axel's as he looked at the small strip of pale bare skin Axel had revealed to him. "Do you want to know the truth about what happened to me Roxas? If you do, keep watching and you'll understand."

Roxas watched with growing apprehension as Axel continued to pull his shirt off little by little, revealing to him the bruises Axel had long kept hidden from the world. The whole time, Axel never once looked Roxas in the face for fear of seeing something written in his eyes he wasn't ready to handle, questions he couldn't answer. Axel the pulled the shirt over his head, tossing in lazily on the floor as he reached for the snap of his jeans, pulling them down his legs and stepping out of them before finally looking at Roxas where he still knelt beside the cabinet.

"This is why I am the way I am Rox, meet my demon." Axel said softly, tears filling his eyes. He kept his arms pressed against his sides, afraid that Roxas might see his mutilated wrists otherwise and question him about it.

"Who did this to you?" Roxas asked from the floor, seemingly unable to pick himself off the floor, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he tilted his head to look up into Axel's face. Axel turned away wrapping his arms around his shaking body, his eyes sliding closed. "Tell me Axel, who did this to you?"

"My father, my father did this to me Roxas." Axel spat out, venom in ever syllable as he spoke, tears falling down his face as his father's face flashed before his eyes. "My mother died in a car crash when I was younger and it sent my father spiraling down into a deep depression that makes him drink until he gets himself drunk, and when he gets drunk he gets violent with me."

"Does he always hurt you this badly?" Roxas asked, going to his boyfriend's side, examining the bruises close up. He ran a hand down Axel's side noticing how Axel's skin prickled instantly at his light touches as if by instinct, how Axel winced and pulled away. His hands ran up Axel's chest to his neck as he kissed Axel's stomach lightly. "Is it always this bad?"

"No, I've never seen him get this violent before." Axel said in a low voice as Roxas' hands continued to ever so gently caress his skin in an attempt to relax and calm him down, to get his mind off the pain he had felt at the hands of his father. "Of course, I never mentioned my mother before."

"He did this to you after you mentioned your mother to him?" Roxas asked, clearly horrified. "Why does he do this to you Axel? Why take it out on you?"

"I don't know Roxas, I just don't know! If I knew what it was that makes him hate me so much as to do this to me don't you think I wouldn't have tried to fix the problem by now?" Axel snapped at him. Roxas' mouth opened slightly in response, shocked at the sudden sharp note in Axel's voice. Looking down at Roxas' hurt expression Axel softened. "I didn't mean to snap at you Rox, I'm sorry. I just don't know what I did that was so wrong. But that's no excuse to be cruel to you, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine Axel, I know this must be hard for you, but just remember I'm here to help you." Roxas smiled handing Axel the hoodie when he shivered. Axel smiled in thanks as he pulled it on, his head popping out of the top like a sudden burst of flame that one sees out over the horizon. "I may not know what you're going through Axel, but I'm here to help you get through it, I'll listen to you. It may not be much, but it's all I have to offer."

"Thanks Roxas babe, it means a lot to me that you're here for me." Axel smiled, bending his head to kiss Roxas tenderly. "Maybe I should go finish changing before you're mother walks in on us. That would be a little hard to explain don't you think, me standing here kissing you in my boxers."

"Don't worry about that, Mom's at work and plans to go to the hospital after work to be with Sora tonight and my father's never here anymore. Stupid business trips and such, you know how it is with parents and their need to be away from their kids. Never having a Dad around, maybe that's why I'm so much like a girl."

"Come on Roxas, you're nothing like a girl." Axel smiled. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, deafly challenging him to prove it. Axel smiled again and leaned down slightly as he kissed Roxas, his hands running up and down Roxas' thin hips as they kissed. Suddenly Axel moved his hand towards the zipper of Roxas' pants – but grabbed something else instead.

"Axel!" Roxas choked out more from pleasure than pain. Axel smiled and let go, kissing him once more on the forehead before pulling away.

"Really Rox, I don't know about you, but I don't know many girls who have one of those tucked away in their pants." Axel sniggered playfully, running a finger down the side of Roxas' face lovingly. "I'm gonna go change now."

"Yeah, you do that." Roxas smiled lying down on his bed. When Axel returned Roxas motioned for Axel to lye down next to him, reaching for the first-aid kit he had left at the foot of the bed. "Well then, let's have a look at those bruises shall we?"

* * *

"**I know, but you'll live. Don't you get it Sora? You're everything to me! Don't worry Sora – I won't let anything happen to you." Riku shouted over Kairi's screaming, tears began to well up in Sora's eyes and Riku pressed his face into Sora's neck unable to watch as his closest friend cried.**

"**Why are you doing this Riku?" Sora shouted through hot tears. He tried to push Riku off but it was no use. Riku was still too strong for him, just like he always had been. "Why are you willing to die for me Riku, WHY?"**

"**Because Sora, I can't let you get hurt." Riku said stubbornly, clinging tighter to Sora's body. "Sora, do you want to know the truth?"**

"**Yes, I do Riku, what's going on?" Sora shouted back.**

"**Sora, I love you." Riku confessed his aqua green eyes capturing that beloved pair of sapphire blue ones that were widened with shock.**

"**OH MY GOD, HERE IT COMES!" Kairi screamed when the car was mere inches from them.**

"**I love you Sora, remember that!" **

"**I LOVE YOU RIKU!"**

"**What!?!"

* * *

**

"I want to see Sora Nuage." Riku complained to the nurse that had brought him his dinner on a small silver tray.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the authority to allow you to do that." She said softly as he glared at her. That was all Riku had heard all day for the nurses that came to check on him. Almost as soon as Tidus and Rei had left his room they came rushing in, asking him a thousand questions as they pricked him with needle after needle running various tests on him. After a day of being pricked like a pin cushion Riku didn't want to hear the word 'no' – he'd never been told 'no' before in his life before this day and he wasn't fond of the fact that it kept being thrown at him.

"Well then, could you do me a small favor Miss?" Riku asked sweetly, smiling at her kindly. It melted her heart just enough for him to get her to nod in agreement. "Good, go find me someone with enough authority then! I'm tired of lying here like a useless lump."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that." She said, retreating for the door.

"What does a guy have to do to get what he wants around here!?!" Riku growled to no one in particular as he dumped his dinner into the trashcan in disgust.

"Sleep with one of the nurses, and then you'll get anything you want." X said from the other side of the room never once looking up from his magazine.

"Seriously X, I need another plan." Riku sighed massaging the pressure point between his eyes in an attempt to make his migraine go away.

"Oh, another plan is it?" X smiled, finally looking at him. "I like plans, am I part of this one too?"

"Of course, if you want in on it." Riku smiled as he leaned back against his pillows. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow though, I'm too exhausted too think of anything right now."

"I know what you mean, it's really tiring to lay in a bed while they run tests on you and stab you with things all day." X said. "I get that once every month. You're lucky, they probably won't do that again to you unless you get worse all of the sudden you lucky freak"

"Why do you have to do that once a month X?" Riku asked, interested.

"Oh it's nothing really." X said offhandedly, looking out of the window at the rapidly darkening sky. "I have cancer."

* * *

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" Sora asked his mother when she walked in the door to his room, her briefcase still ticked under her arm. 

"Hey dear, I just thought I'd come check on you. How are you feeling?" She asked him, ruffling his hair as she looked into his ever-expressive eyes. He'd been crying, she could tell by the red circles under his eyes, his eyes reflecting the pain he was feeling inside.

"They – they told me about Riku." Sora whispered to her, unable to look her in the eye as he said it. "He's in a coma. Riku's been in a coma this whole time."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" She bit her lip, pulling her son into her comforting embrace. Sora hugged her back, his eyes sliding shut, a few unruly tears escaping him. "I know how much he meant to you dear."

"No Mom, you don't. No one did." Sora cried. "Riku meant the world to me, I would trade him places if I could I care about him so much. I just wish I could have been brave enough to tell him how much I cared for him before it was too late. Now I'll never get a chance to tell him."

"I have an idea." His Mother stated as she pulled away handing him the tissue box from his bedside table. "How about I go check and see how Riku's doing while you get some rest?"

"Thanks Mom, I'd like that." Sora sobbed s he struggled to stem the flow of his tears.

* * *

"Hey Axel, can I ask you something?" Roxas asked as he helped Axel wrap stomach and chest with bandages. 

"I think you just did, but go ahead Roxas." Axel laughed, wishing he hadn't the instant the pain shot up his side from doing so.

"Why do you keep turning your wrist like that?" Roxas asked as Axel moved his wrist closer against the side of his body. Axel had to take the hoodie off for Roxas to help heal his injures torso, but the prospect of Roxas seeing his wrists still had him more than a little worried.

"Oh, I don't know babe, I've always done it." Axel lied. The truth was much more painful, just like the scars Axel had cut into his own flesh time and time again.

"Alright, whatever you say Axel." Roxas sighed, knowing there was something Axel wasn't telling him but was careful not to push it. Roxas knew Axel would tell him when he was ready to. "You're finished, wrapped up like a mummy!"

"Roxas, I hate to be a burden but…" Axel started feeling foolish. Roxas would never say he was a burden no matter what he did. Roxas cared for Axel - he had already proven that time and time again. "Seriously, I'm starving."

"When was the last time you ate?" Roxas asked, poking Axel lightly in the side as not to cause him any pain.

"Um I don't know Roxas, a week ago or so, why do you ask?" Axel asked him sheepishly. Roxas' mouth fell open. "What?"

"A week ago, do you mean – you mean the last time we were at 'The Dark-Heart' together was the last time you ate anything?" Roxas asked, shocked that anyone could be so cruel as to starve their own child. Axel nodded silently, a curious look on his face as he did so. "What did your father do, try to starve you to death?"

"I don't know Roxas, but I do know is there was no food down in the basement. Believe me, I looked." Axel said with a small laugh, stopping at the look he received from Roxas. "Okay, so he locked me in the basement after he did this to me. I didn't plan to tell you that part of my week away from you because I knew you'd just freak out more than you already have over what he did to me."

"So that's why you were gone so long, you were locked in a basement?" Roxas asked sadly, his eyes filled with pity for his one love.

"Yeah, but no big deal Roxas, he didn't hurt me anymore at least once he locked me down there. One night of pain and the other six I spent alone in the basement with a couple of cigarettes and my thoughts." Axel said moving towards the door. "Are you hungry or not, I'm freakin' starving!"

"You go on ahead Axel. I'll be down in a minute." Axel nodded at his reply and left the room shutting the door behind him, fully away by the small stifled sounds of Roxas' pitiful sobs as he walked down the stairs that Roxas just wanted to be alone right now.

He headed into the dark kitchen, not even bothering to turn the lights on. Opening the door to the refrigerator, light flooded the room as Axel looked for something her could eat. It just so happened as he glanced at the food piled on the shelves that a glint of silver caught his eye and turning towards it he found himself staring at the set of gleaming kitchen knifes set up in their plastic holder on the opposite counter.

Shutting the refrigerator door he walked to the counter, pulling a knife out of the holder with a growing feeling of excitement he always had when he performer his little ritual when he felt all hope leave him. Hearing Roxas cry for him like that had made him feel like nothing could be done to save him, that he was beyond help somehow if Roxas was so upset for him when he himself couldn't cry over the situation he was in.

"And so we meet again in the dark, me and the devil inside of me." Axel smiled to himself as he pulled back the sleeves of the hoodie to reveal the dark scars and gashes that marked the pale skin of his bony wrists like an artist's brushstrokes on a white canvas. Axel though himself an artist, the slits he made his masterpieces, a gardener tending to the growing bloom that was he trickle of blood he knew would escape him by the time he was finished. "One more time, one more slash in the skin, just one more for the pain inside, one more to make this pain I'm feeling go away."

Axel raised the knife over his wrist, preparing to do what he had done many times before now…

The lights turned on suddenly making Axel drop the knife in fear and spin around, his eyes looking around terrified towards the door.

"Axel, what were you doing?" Roxas asked quietly as he walked over to where Axel stood beside the counter pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down over his hands. Reaching out, Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and raised it up, deafly pulling back his sleeve to reveal what was hidden there.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 7 is complete, Yay! Roxas just found out Axel slits his wrists and cuts himself when he feels depressed. What will Roxas say??? Sora's Mom went to go check on Riku for Sora, what will she do when she sees he's awake??? Who said what to whom in the car accident??? Find out all this and more in the next chapter! Till then my dears, much love! Cookies for a review!!!!!! 


	8. Cancer, Panic Attacks, and Comfort

Here you go, chapter 8 is up and running! Tra la la, I am just so happy! Hee he, think of this as an early Turkey Day (Or Thanksgiving, same difference) present. Hope you like it, and yes, it comes with a bow on top (lol).

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, as sad as that fact is to me. I'm sure many people wish they owned it but sadly the company that created it does. And that company is doing a bang-up job if I do say so myself – that means freakin' awesome by the way, I know I talk funny sometimes. I do own Rei and Jeremy X (referred as only X) however along with the plot. Yeah, that's about it.

Raise the curtains, bring on the smoke and sound effects! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"I can't believe it X, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Riku asked the boy now striding around the room dragging his IV around after him as he went just so he didn't have to lye still. "Why are you pacing around the room like that anyways?"

"Oh, I just fidget a lot you know how it is when you're nervous. Pacing is just a nervous habit, I do it whenever I tell this particular part of my life's story. Believe me though, you don't want to hear the rest of my life, it's rather boring. A lot of it was spent right here in this room staring at the ceiling and torment whichever roommate I had at the time." X smiled back at Riku broadly, his eyes misting over as he did so, his face transported to a place where he wasn't ill and everything was right in the world if there is such a place. "I get it from your silence, you want all the tediously juicy details of my story don't you Riku? Well, alright then, I'll give them to you with all the rest of the stupid bits as well. Let's see, how to explain it to you."

"Just tell me X, I'm your friend now remember? You can tell me anything." Riku smiled lightly at him as X stared at him. "What, don't you want me as a friend X?"

"No, it's not that Riku I just never had someone want to be my friend before. Come to think of it, I've never had a friend before now. Huh, look at that." X chuckled as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "So anyways, I have cancer. That's just about it."

"Oh come on, after all that you aren't going to say anything else?" Riku whined tossing a pillow from behind his head across the room so that it hit X squarely in the forehead with a soft poof-like sound. "Really X, there has to be more to the story than that. I'm not completely stupid, if fact I'm far from stupid so get talking."

"There is more to the story of course, there's always more to it than what people tell you there is. I found that on very early in life, very early indeed." X sighed exasperatedly, for once in his life actually being serious about something he said. His eyes looked hollowed and dull as though the light that usually shone there had gone out like the flickering flame of a candle in a particularly high and viscous windstorm over the high seas. "When I was about seven years old I started getting sick all the time for no reason so my mother brought me to the hospital, this very one in fact, to see what was wrong with me. Dad had run off years ago with his filthy no good skanky whore of a secretary from the legal practice where he worked as a lawyer so it was just me and my Mom since I was about five years old. When Mom brought me here they ran all sorts of tests on me and finally found out what was wrong with me. I had a tumor in my brain the size of a large golf ball on the right side of my brain."

"What happened next? Tell me X, I'm dying to know!" Riku asked when X paused for a breath of air and to dry the tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes as he told his sad tale. Riku pretended not to notice for X's sake seeing as X didn't seem the type of person who wanted to be fawned over unlike Sora who would cry until someone came and put an arm around his shoulders to calm him down. "How did your mother take the news of your illness?"

"Mom was devastated by the news of course. One tragedy after another in her miserable life or so it seemed to me, first her fucking husband leaves her for his young blonde piece of ass secretary and then her baby boy finds out he has cancer." X sighed again tossing the hard white starched pillow Riku had thrown at him up in the arm and catching it so that he had something to do while he talked instead of looking at Riku's horrified face. "She stayed with me all the time, quit her job and all that stuff so that I wouldn't be alone. They operated on me to get rid of the tumor but found a complication. The cancer had severely weakened me and my kidneys had shut down. If I didn't get a new one and fast I wasn't going to make it so Mom did what any mother would do in that situation. She gave up one of hers for me to live. Obviously it was successful or I wouldn't be sitting here today having this nice little chat with you."

"Your mother sounds amazing X, she must really love you with all her heart." Riku sighed making X look over at him. "I wish I had a mother like that."

"What's wrong with the mother you have Riku?" X asked him, taking a break from his own story to hear Riku's.

"Nothing's wrong with her really, she just isn't the best at Mom-like-stuff you know?" Riku explained, the look in his eyes telling X more than his words ever could. "I mean, I love my Mom a lot don't get me wrong. But as much as I love my Mom I can't see her or Dad giving up a body part for me. Half of the time I don't even think they know I exist." Riku said sadly looking at the floor. Riku had tears in his eyes and X knew it no matter how hard Riku tried to hide it from him. "I mean okay, they give me whatever I want but that doesn't make me happy or make me feel loved. It's like a bribe so they don't have to spend time with me. Haven't seen either of them in nearly a month, they went on vacation to Hawaii and won't be back for some time. That's why they haven't come to visit me while I'm here I suppose, they probably don't even know I'm in the hospital at all."

"That's rough Riku. I know how it feels to miss your parents." X smiled weakly at him. "My story doesn't end happily I'm afraid. About a weak after the operation my Mom started feeling funny or at least that's what she told the doctors when they asked he what was wrong. They wanted to take a look at her but she said she was fine and that they needed to worry about me and not her because they had found another tumor in my brain on the side opposite to the side that the other tumor had been on."

"They found another tumor in your brain?" Riku asked quietly, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yeah, another one but that's not the worst of it." X said solemnly. "On the morning I was supposed to have my operating I woke up to find my mother no where in sight. That was when the doctor came in and informed me that my mother had died that morning. Apparently there was an unseen complication from when she had given up her kidney for me that they hadn't known about until it was too late. I was only eight years old Riku, and I've been alone ever since."

* * *

**_How can I possibly begin to describe the feeling it gives me? What does through my mind, the pleasure that courses through my being is as indescribable as it is slightly disturbing to my waking mind. I raised the knife over my wrist, preparing to do what I had done many times before to make the pain stop…_**

**_The kitchen lights turned on suddenly startling me so much that I dropped the knife held over my exposed forearm in fear and spun around to look towards the door where Roxas stood staring at me with a mingled look of disgust and disbelief in his ever beloved eyes._**

"**_Axel, what were you doing?" Roxas asked quietly as he walked over to where I stood beside the counter pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down over my slightly shaking hands. Reaching out towards me without a word Roxas grabbed my arm and raised it up, deafly pulling back the sleeve I had just moments before hurriedly tugged down over my trembling fingers to reveal what I had hidden therefore so long now…_**

Snapping back to the present, Axel pulled the knife back from where he had held it suspended in thin air over his scared flesh as that horrible thought of Roxas catching him like that came to mind. He looked down at the scars on his outstretched wrist and grimaced to himself in self-loathing.

"It was just a bad thought, a bad daydream is all. Roxas doesn't know about these…" Axel's hands closed into fists, his face set with determination as he placed the knife back where it belonged in the case, tugging his sleeves down over his scars. "And Roxas doesn't need to find out about this just yet, especially not that way."

Roxas walked in then, his eyes red rimmed and raw. Sitting down heavily in one of the empty kitchen chairs he sniffed, laying his head down to rest on the table. Axel bit his lower lip, going over to sit beside Roxas and rub his back.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Axel asked him as he took a seat beside him, worried about the boy who has so often lately been his hero and his life. "I'm worried about you Roxas. You don't seem like yourself lately."

"I'm fine Axel, really I am. There's no need to look so worried, I just needed to be alone for a minute." Roxas smiled unconvincingly, his smile not quite meeting his eyes no matter how hard he tried to make it look genuine. Axel raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that Axel, I mean it when I say I'm okay."

"You know you can tell me anything Roxas. Just tell me what's on your mind sweetheart and I'll make it all go away. I'll make everything all right if you just tell me what's wrong." Axel cooed pulling the much smaller boy into his lap to comfort him. Roxas pillowed his head against Axel's chest in defeat, a single tear slipping down the side of his thin face as he shut his eyes against the emotions that had suddenly surged up inside of his body and soul overcoming him completely.

"I'm an emotional wreck Axel. I don't know what's wrong with me lately! I mean, I wasn't in the crash with Sora and I don't have amnesia, I'm not dead like Kairi obviously, I'm not in a coma like Riku, and I'm not being abused by anyone like you are. Nothing's wrong with me but I still feel so hopeless!" Roxas sniffed sadly, his face still pressed into Axel. "I'm just so damn upset lately for no God damn reason. Sora has amnesia from a car accident that killed his girlfriend and put his best friend in a coma and now I find out about you and your problems and I just – I don't know what to do with myself I – I can't seem to function properly and I – I can't describe it in words to even myself at times…"

"I understand Roxas. You don't have to say another word about it." Axel said softly stroking his hair tenderly speaking softly all the while to the young teenager held protectively in his arms. "Just let me hold you, no more talk about those things for now. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Axel, I know it sounds cheesy but…" Roxas started, his face tinged pink with his embarrassment but after a moment he charged on, not caring how stupid he sounded. "I feel so safe around you, like nothing can hurt me when I'm in your arms."

"I'll never let you go Rox, remember that." Axel smiled softly, kissing him lightly on the lips as Roxas wrapped his arms loosely around Axel's waist.

And that's how they stayed.

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_

"It's open, come on in, everyone else does." X sighed to himself as the door opened. A middle aged woman with long brown hair came inside the door smiling sweetly at him. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe dear, I'm here to see…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced towards the other bed, her breath catching in her throat as she looked down at the sleeping boy. She walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed and flip Riku over to look into his face. "Oh Riku, you poor thing what happened to you?"

"Are you his mother then?" X asked quietly from his bed. She looked up and smiled shaking her head slowly.

"No, I just came to check on him for my son." She smiled again as she ran her fingers down through her hair. "I'm Mrs. Nuage, Sora's mother. Sora asked me to come check on Riku for him since he's not allowed to leave his room under the circumstances."

"Oh, so you're the mother of the boy Riku likes." X chuckled to himself when she looked puzzled. "Let the cat out of the bag have I, oh dear me. Riku will never forgive me for that one, I think it might have been a secret, damn it."

"Do you know Riku?" She asked sounding confused.

"Of course I do, I mean he is my roommate after all woman!" X laughed at her as he reached for the magazine on his bedside table. "Do you think I'm not capable of holding a conversation with someone or something? We've talked of course and he's told me a lot about himself, I mean, what else can we do locked up in a hospital room together besides talk and sleep all the time? Personally I prefer talking but I bet you've already figured that out by now."

"Do you mean to say that you've talked to Riku since he's been here?" She asked him sounding more shocked than ever. She threw her arms up in the air when X nodded, raising her voice in her confusion without meaning to do so. "What do you mean you've talked to him? How can you talk to someone in a coma? That doesn't make any sense."

"Uh…" Riku moaned in his sleep flipping over onto his side so that his arm touched that of Sora's mother. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking blearily up at her with a small smile at the sight of the woman he considered his 'second mother' due to all the accumulated time he had spent over at Sora's house over the years. He sat up slowly, looking into her eyes all the while. "Hey Mrs. Nuage, what are you doing here in my hospital room?"

* * *

"I'm so bored! What do you have to do to get some action around here?" Sora complained as Yuna walked into his hospital room with her usual chart containing data on Sora's progress tucked under her arm as always. She smiled at him as he looked over at her blushing slightly. "Sorry Yuna, I know how much you hate to hear me complain."

"It's okay Sora, I don't mind." She smiled. It did bother her because she knew exactly how much it upset the poor boy to be cooped up all day long in this white room with almost no one to talk to all day long because he had often told her – not that he knew he had. He hadn't told her directly or told anyone else directly really. Sora talked in his sleep as Yuna found out only the night before when she came to check his heart rate during the graveyard shift before she went home and found him muttering in his sleep. "How are you today?"

"I'm great Yuna, but can I ask a teeny question?" Sora begged her. She nodded and he continued onwards. "When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know Sora, but I do know one thing." She sighed as she checked some of the boxes on her evaluation sheet and reached for the pills on his bedside table. "You need to undergo a psychiatric evaluation before we can clear you to leave. You know, just to make sure nothing's wrong with your brain. Be a good boy and take the rest of these while I go and fetch the psychiatrist, won't you?"

"Alright Yuna, you go and get the shrink while I swallow the pills." Sora grimaced secretly wishing he could switch places with Yuna and make her swallow the pills for him. Nearly five minutes later Yuna reappeared with a tall man in a white lab coat and black rimmed glasses.

"Sora, this is Doctor Saix, he's here to evaluate you over the next few days to see if you're well enough to go home." She smiled pushing the older man towards the edge of the boy's bed before rushing out of the room shutting the door with a snap behind her.

"Hello Sora, nice to meet you." The tall man said in a monotone voice as he extended a hand for Sora to shake. Sora took it, the man shaking his entire arm making him laugh. "At least you can still laugh, most people who've lived through what you have usually stop laughing or talking altogether."

"What exactly have I been through Doctor?" Sora asked him hopeful he might just get some answers at last.

"Call me Saix, no need to call me Doctor Sora really." Saix smiled down on him as he pulled a desk chair up towards the edge of the bed to sit down in. "So you don't know what happened to you that night then do you?"

"No, I don't." Sora sighed leaning back against the bed rubbing his forehead. "Well, I mean I don't remember everything."

"How so Sora, do you mean you remember something from that night after all?" Saix asked, professionally curious as to what Sora had meant by that. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I only get small flashes of what happened and they might not even really be what happened for all I know. I remember being in the backseat of the car with Riku, Kairi was driving. I remember telling Kairi I wanted to break it off with her and her freaking out." Sora said slowly, thinking everything through in his mind as he said it trying to put order. "I remember trying to make them stop fighting and realizing another car was coming towards us."

"Then what happened Sora, do you remember what happened next?" Saix asked him taking notes on his clipboard hastily. Looking up into Sora's face when he didn't answer, Saix say a look of total revulsion on Sora's face, his body shaking slightly as a few stray tears slid down his face. "Sora, what's wrong? Answer me, what's troubling you? Is it something you remember Sora, I need you to answer me."

"I remember, I remember everything from that night!" Sora sobbed his bottom lip trembling slightly. Saix placed a hand on his shoulder but Sora pulled away sharply nearly falling out of the bed in his urgency to get away. "It's all my fault! Its all my fault that Riku got hurt!"

* * *

"**OH MY GOD, HERE IT COMES!" Kairi screamed when the car was mere inches from them.**

"**I love you Sora, remember that!" Riku yelled in a broken voice etched with tears over Kairi's persistent screaming and shrieks of terror.**

"**I LOVE YOU RIKU!" Sora shouted back wrapping his arms around Riku's neck as tears flowed down his face. Riku didn't reply as shocked as he was at Sora's confession. Riku never thought he would ever get to hear Sora tell him he loved him back thinking Sora would instead reject him and find ways to distance himself from Riku. Needless to say, Riku's usually genius-level brain felt like it was about to explode from the information that had just been revealed to him. **

"**What!?!" Kairi asked Sora quietly, sounding completely shocked at what Sora had said. She looked as though she was about to cry again but no tears came as upset as she was by all that had happened that night. "You love… you love Riku over me? That's why you're dumping me isn't it Sora?"**

"**You love me Sora, you really love me back?" Riku asked him sounding hopeful and apprehensive at the same time as though he didn't dare believe what he had heard unless Sora confirmed it for him first. It was then as Sora made to answer Riku that the car finally hit them sending them skidding off the road with such force that the car's occupants were thrown around like rag dolls, Riku and Sora receiving less of a bumpy ride as they were clutching onto each other like their lives depended on it. The car collided with the road side barrier and the vehicle flipped over. Kairi went right through the front windshield with a cry as Riku and Sora continued to hold onto each other, their combined grip the only thing keeping Riku from falling down onto the roof of the car.**

"**Riku, hold on tight I won't let you fall!" Sora shouted realizing his grip was failing him. **

"**Let go of me Sora, we both know you can't hold on much longer. I'm just to heavy for you to support." Riku panted as Sora continued to pillow his body against his chest with such force that Riku could barely breath. "Sora, if you don't let go of me soon the seat belt will snap and we'll both be dead. I don't want that Sora, I want you to live."**

"**I want you to make it out of here alive too Riku, I can't just let you go. Not after we just found out that we love each other." Sora cried through the tears falling thick and fast down his face, rolling off his nose onto Riku's pale face. The seatbelt made a ripping noise and Sora bit his bottom lip looking scared – scared for his life and Riku's.**

"**Just let me go Sora, it'll all be okay in the end. We'll both make it out of this I swear it to you, just let me go before it's too late." Riku cooed comfortingly as Sora tried to pull Riku closer to his chest. When Sora still didn't let him go, Riku let go of his grip on Sora making him gasp as he tried desperately to keep a hold onto Riku so that he wouldn't fall to his death.**

"**Riku, don't do this!" Sora screamed through his panic to keep Riku from falling. Suddenly his grip slipped from around Riku's waist. Sora watched Riku fall as through it was in slow motion screaming Riku's name as he crumpled against the metal roof of the car that had recently became the floor. "Riku? Riku!?! RIKU! NO, WAKE UP PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, NOT LIKE THIS! RIKU, DAMN IT ANSWER ME!"**

**Riku didn't answer instead lying motionless on the roof, his eyes closed as a pool of blood spilled forth from his head and collected under Riku's head. Sora cried as he looked down on his fallen friend, all alone until the paramedics came and he finally passed out as they attempted to get him out of the wreckage.

* * *

**

Well um… there it is I suppose. Not exactly a cheery present. Ahem, I hope it did the job though and you liked it.

Next chapter you find out exactly what Sora's mother talks to Riku about, more Axel and Roxas happiness, and maybe a few more surprises. I don't know, and what I actually mean I know but I'm not going to tell you. Man, just think how bad it would be if an author didn't know what they were talking about in their own story… damn, that's a scary thought…

So anyways… Review please, reviews would make my Thanksgiving just wonderful! Now you know who said what in the accident and all that jazz. Was it what you expected? Tell me in your review!!! Until next time my dears, live, love, write and read!


	9. Of Mothers, Friends, And Boyish Love

Any here we are again it seems. Sorry it's been so long since i updated... but I've had some things going on in my personal life that kind of kept me away from a computer of extended periods of time, hee he. (I bet Brandon or Fae could guess what a few of those reasons were)

Anyways, this is chapter 9 as you can see from the Chapter heading below this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much if not more as the previous chapters. Oh, and for anyone who really likes my stories, I've finished 'A Love Rekindled' (not that anyone really reads that story to tell the truth) and added two more. One is Kingdom Hearts titled 'Overheard by Ignorance' and the other is a Dark Cloud 2 fic entitled 'The Forbidden Poison of Love' (One of my other favorite video games!)

On with the show them!!!!!

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Mrs. Nuage, what are you doing here in my hospital room?" Riku asked at the sight of his 'second mother' perched on the edge of his hospital bed staring at him as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"Riku, oh my God, you're finally awake! You're alright! Oh thank goodness, Sora's been so worried about you! Roxas has been too. Oh you have no idea how worried we're all been!" Mrs. Nuage cried, her arms flying around the neck of her son's best friend as she smiled in relief.

"Um, Mrs. Nuage, I really can't breathe. Could you let me go please?" Riku sputtered and she let go apologizing at once for her thoughtlessness. Riku shrugged off her apologies with a small smile. "How's Sora? I plan on going to see him myself soon, I get released today. Is he doing okay?"

"He's fine dear, just…" She frowned looking down at the floor. "Sora's just..."

"What, what's wrong with him? What happened to him?" Riku asked insistently, panicking slightly due to the pained look on her kind face.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him per say so don't worry dear." She smiled sweetly at him, coming out of her thoughts. She still looked worried making Riku feel none too comforted. "Riku dear, I do have to tell you something though concerning Sora and his condition, and it may shock you quite a bit. You see, Sora has a rather bad case of amnesia and can't remember the crash or anything else from that terrible night after getting into the Kairi's car to go home."

"What!?!" Riku asked in barely more than a whisper, his heart feeling as though it was going to spontaneously combust inside his chest ending his far too short and miserable life, all his happiness leaving him in that instant. It was as though all his dreams and hopes were dashed all in the same moment, just like the moment that not so long ago landed him in a coma. _If he doesn't remember the crash, he doesn't remember me telling him that I loved him… or that he told me he loves me back. He won't remember any of that…_

"The doctor's are sure his memory will come back soon thought dear so don't worry too much about it, never give up hope. He's just such a mess over his lost memories, he's trying so hard to force himself remember even though we've all told him the memories will come back over time when he's ready to remember them. Oh Riku, he's so stressed over worrying about you and anxious to go home. I don't know what to do for him." She sighed, wringing her hands in her lap. Her eyes filled with sudden tears for her tortured son making Riku feel guilty. "He wants to see you ever so badly, I think he feels guilty that he wasn't injured at all and you ended up in a coma with an injured neck. He's been ever so worried about you Riku; he cares about you so much."

"I care about him too." Riku said softly, not looking at her. "Tell Sora I'm alright and not to worry about me. Just have Sora focus on getting himself better so that he can get home, would you please tell him that for me?" _Tell him I love him..._

"I'll tell him Riku, don't worry. I'm glad Sora has you for a friend; you're so good to him. You've always been there for him. I don't know what he'd do without you." She smiled kindly as she stood up to leave. Just then a doctor came speeding into the room looking flustered and worried. "What seems to be the matter Doctor Ansem?"

"I'm afraid it's your son Mrs. Nuage. I need to have a word with you about his current condition. There's been an unseen complication." He said softly, but not soft enough so that X and Riku couldn't hear him.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Riku asked urgently from his bed. Doctor Ansem turned to look at him, puzzled. "I'm Sora's best friend. I need to know Sir, is Sora alright?"

"He is, but he may not be for long I'm afraid." Doctor Ansem said his voice filled with pity. Mrs. Nuage looked scared. "He was undergoing his psychiatric evaluation when it happened. According to Doctor Saix, the psychiatrist who was evaluating him, Sora was telling him what he could remember from the crash and then suddenly went stiff all over and started panicking saying it was all his fault that – "

"What? What did he say? What did he say was his fault?" Mrs. Nuage asked, her voice trembling.

"He said it was his fault the one person he ever loved was hurt in that crash and that he'd never be able to forgive himself for it. He kept screaming it over and over through his tears. He's going through a series of what seems to be small seizures. We still haven't been about to calm him down and snap him out of it." Doctor Ansem said as calmly as he could. His voice shook, trembling with emotions.

"Kairi," Mrs. Nuage said in an undertone, her voice laced with tears at the thought of the deceased girl. "He was talking about poor Kairi wasn't he?"

"No, Madame, he wasn't talking about Kairi at all. It seems he had broken up with Kairi before the crash due to hidden feelings he was harboring for... someone else." Doctor Ansem said, looking over her shoulder to where Riku lay watching him with large round eyes.

"If it wasn't Kairi, who was he…" Mrs. Nuage said slowly, comprehension dawning on her slowly. She turned and looked at Riku, her eyes filled with a curious gleam. "Riku, Sora's in love with you isn't he?"

"Yes, Mrs. Nuage he loves me, he told me so just before we crashed." Riku explained, his eyes never leaving hers. "And I love him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I love you Axel, I really do." Roxas smiled lightly, his lips pressing a delicate kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he tangled his hands in his fiery hair.

"I love you too Rox," came the reply. Axel's hands left Roxas' waist to instead cup his face, pulling Roxas' lips to his own in a passionate kiss. Roxas tensed for a fraction of an instant before responding his body pressing closer against that of his one love's. Axel's warm hands slipped under Roxas' shirt pressing into his back, their bodies so close together...

_Ring ring ring!!!_

"Damn telephone." Axel panted, pulling his mouth back away from Roxas'. Both males were panting, Roxas' eyes slightly unfocused as he looked up at Axel. "Well, get the phone so we can get back to what we were doing!"

"Oh, sorry Axel, I guess I spaced out." Roxas giggled in an embarrassed sort of way as he climbed out of Axel's lap and dashed over to answer the phone. "Hello, you've reached the Nuage residence, Roxas Nuage speaking."

Axel watched Roxas closely, watched the subtle change in the expression written on his face go from lustful happiness to immense uneasiness, and from there to sorrowful pity and nervous worry. When Roxas finally hung up the phone he started to cry softly. With light tears streaming down his face, he ran to the closet and collected his coat as he headed for the front door.

"Axel I'm sorry, I have to go – NOW!" Roxas sobbed, his voice changed slightly as he rushed to leave.

"What is it Roxas, where are you going?" Axel asked hurrying after him a he opened the door. When Roxas continued on his way without even a backwards glance his way, Axel grabbed his wrist forcing him to stay and explain himself. Roxas turned around and looked him over for a minute before answering.

"It's Sora, he's gotten worse unexpectedly. Apparently he's just remembered everything from that night and the crash and went ballistic on then. The doctors still haven't been able to calm him down." Roxas explained in a monotone voice as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. "I have to get to the hospital Axel. My Mother's down there with him all alone. I can't let her deal with this on her own, and even if I can't help Sora I can try and help her get through this."

"I understand Rox, I do." Axel said with a small smile that Roxas didn't return. And with that, Axel ran back to the closet and grabbed a jacket himself before coming back to Roxas and pushing him out of the house shutting the door behind them. "That's why I'm coming too."

"What?" Roxas asked, more than a little confused. Axel bent down slightly so that they were n the same eye level, his hands cupping Roxas' face comfortingly as he brushed away the young boy's tears.

"I said I'm coming with you Roxie." Axel said again, smiling at his boyfriends happy if not shocked expression. "Look, you're doing the right thing going to comfort your poor mother, there's no doubt about that. But with you comforting her, who's going to take care of you? That's where I come in. I can comfort and be there for you. You're going to need someone there to help you pull through, and after all you've done for me, this is the least I can do to repay you. I love you Roxas."

"Oh Axel, I love you so much!" Roxas cried, throwing his arms around Axe's neck as he cried harder. Axel held him gently as they stood there together on Roxas' front lawn, the smaller of the two crying hopelessly into the neck of the taller. "Thank you Axel, you have no idea how grateful I am. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you here to take care of me!"

"Let's get going Rox; it's a long walk to the hospital." Axel said gently, taking Roxas by the hand as they started down the road together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yuna, I need you over here!" A doctor screamed loudly over his shoulder at the young nurse. Yuna let out a small squeak and moved to comply immediately.

"Yes Doctor Xehanort." Yuna said softly, appearing instantly at the Doctor's side beside the end of Sora's bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Run down to the office of Doctor Saix and ask him for a complete report on what happened. It might help me with the diagnosis and help us narrow down the treatment options." Doctor Xehanort ordered her in a small voice as he watched the trembling boy jerk about on the bed against the straps he had secured over him to ensure that he wouldn't fall out off of the bed and onto the floor. "Confound it, where's that other nurses when I need her?"

"We're right here, Sir." The two blonde nurses stepped forward into the room from the hall.

"Good, there you are. Rikku, I need you to run down to the nurse's station and get me a neck brace for the boy so he doesn't thrash too hard and snap his own neck." He commanded and the girl rushed out of the room for the supply room. Turning to the other girl he frowned as he looked down at his watch. "Larxene, run down and see what's keeping Doctor Ansem from telling the boy's Mother what's going on. I can't handle this on my own as he knows only too well. He should have returned with her by now."

"Right away Sir, I'm on my way." Larxene nodded and rushed for the door... which ended with her running straight into Doctor Ansem as he made to enter the room. "Oh, I'm sorry Doctor Ansem. I was just on my way to find you."

"Looks like you found me, or better yet I found you." He smiled at her hurriedly before rushing over to the struggling patient's bedside looking extremely worried. "You still haven't been able to calm him down?"

"No Sir, he's beyond what I can do with my limited experience." Doctor Xehanort sighed.

"What about a neck brace?" Doctor Ansem asked sternly.

"I just sent one of the nurses after it Sir, and the other went to inquire about the full report of Sora's mental status." Xehanort explained as he watched the older more experienced doctor circle the boy's bed. "What do we do now?"

"Xehanort, and you too Larxene, come and hold his head and neck still until Rikku returns with the neck brace. Be as gentle as possible without letting him thrash about too much." Doctor Ansem said in his imperial voice as he moved back over to the door were Sora's mother had just shown up looking petrified. "Mrs. Nuage, I'm afraid I can't let you in at the moment. There's nothing you can do. I sent a message down to the nurse's station for them to call your other son Roxas and inform him of the situation. He should be here any moment."

"I'll just wait out in the hallway then. Tell me as soon as you know anything." She sobbed through her tears.

As she stepped out of the door frame another person looked into the room through terrified eyes, his hands shaking in fear at the sight of Sora having to be restrained. He walked passed the grieving mother into the room ignoring Doctor Ansem and his request for him to please exit the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Riku asked in a hoarse whisper, his fingers fiddling absentmindedly with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sora's going to be fine Riku, I promise you. But right now I need you to go out into the hall with Mrs. Nuage. This is no place for you." The elder male saw the raw pain in the young teenager's eyes, wishing somehow that he could help the boy through this agony. Placing a hand on Riku's shoulder he smiled weakly at him. "I'll let you know as soon as Sora's calmed down as that you can see him, I promise."

Riku nodded sadly, returning to the hall as Doctor Ansem shut the door with a snap behind the blonde nurse that had just rusted inside carrying a large white neck brace.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he Riku?" Riku looked over at the mother of his best friend were she stood sobbing quietly. For once, he didn't know how to answer her. "I need to hear you say it Riku, you know Sora better than anyone else. Do you think he's going to pull through this?"

"Of course he is. Sora would never give up on us like that. He'll be back to normal in no time." Riku smiled at her the best he could manage and walked over to her putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her in the only way he knew how. Sora's mother broke down completely at this, burying her face into his shoulder as she cried openly.

"MOTHER!"

Both people turned and looked down the hall towards the sudden shout. Roxas flew suddenly around the corner and rushed down to them, Axel following close behind him.

"Oh Roxas, you came! Oh thank goodness!" The boy's mother sobbed, releasing Riku to wrap her arms around her other son.

"Of course I came, Mother. I couldn't let you handle this on your own." Roxas sniffed holding back tears for his mother's sake. Axel placed a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before releasing it. Riku looked away, secretly upset that Roxas and Axel could have these moments together while he and Sora could not. "What's going on?"

"Why don't I take Riku downstairs for something to eat while you two talk?" Axel said quickly. He understood from the look of pure look of heartache on Riku's face that he couldn't handle hearing the details again. Riku shot him a grateful look and followed Axel eagerly down the hallway after making Roxas promise to come get him if Sora got any better... or worse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks a lot Axel, I own you one. You really saved me back there with Roxas and his Mother. I didn't want either of them to see me break down but I don't know if I could have handled to have to go through all that again." Riku said in a low voice over the hamburger that Axel had bought him. "I just... I care about Sora so much. I hate to see him hurting like that."

"It's alright Riku, don't sweat it. I'd be in the same position if anything happened to Roxas." Axel smiled at the thought of his blonde love waiting for him upstairs. "So, your first day of being released from the hospital after getting out of your coma and you're still hanging out here."

"Yeah, ironic isn't it? That's my life for you." Riku scoffed looking up at the ceiling. "Still, I shouldn't complain. I'm only here for Sora now. Believe me, I'd rather be back home in my room asleep or hanging out with Sora. I suppose it can't be helped can it?"

"No, I don't think it can be helped." Axel said in a soft voice staring off into the distance. The whole time that the two spent down in the cafeteria, Axel staring around at all the sick patients and their families while Riku forcibly shoving his food down his throat at top speed, was spent in silence after that. When Riku was finally done eating her threw his things away and stood beside Axel's chair looking nervous and not sure about what to do next. "You ready to go back up and join the others outside Sora's room then? If you're not, we could always-"

"No, it's alright Axel. Thanks for the offer but I think I'm ready to go back." Riku smiled weakly and headed for the hall that led to Sora's room. "Besides, I want to be there for Sora when he wakes up."

Riku followed Axel back to Sora's room, lagging behind slightly as deep in his thoughts as he was. '_What do I say to him? Do I need to say anything or should I just be there for him? Damn it, this is so confusing!'_

"Here we are... I think. All these hallways look the exact same to me." Axel chuckled peering around a corner. "Yup, this is it. There's Roxas and his mom. It seems like they're – oh dear."

"What?" Riku asked breaking free from his worried thoughts.

"They don't look happy, that's for sure. I hope nothing happened while we were gone." Axel bit his lower lip. The next second Axel was sent sprawling into the wall as Riku shoved him aside to sprint down the corridor towards the family of his beloved.

"Did something happen to Sora?" Riku asked taking Roxas by the shoulders, breathing heavily. "Why do both of you look so upset? What's wrong, surely nothing else can have happened to Sora."

"It's not that something else happened to him..." Mrs. Nuage said softly, her voice choked with tears.

"He's been screaming for the last hour or so. We can hear him through the walls." Roxas whispered to Riku as his mother excused herself to go down to the cafeteria for a glass of water. All three males knew she was actually headed down to the restroom to cry some more in private. "They still won't let Mother or me in to see him, they don't think he's stable enough for us to see him yet. I just think they know how hard it would be on Mother to see him in his current condition, whatever condition that may be. I can understand why they're keeping us from him, but..."

"I understand how you're feeling Roxas; I want to see Sora too. Waiting around like this when Sora's in trouble is killing me." Riku sighed, his eyes clearly showing the hurt he was feeling inside. A fierce cry rose from behind the door of Sora's room making them all jump in surprise and fear, Roxas clutching onto both Riku and Axel's hands as he tried to calm himself back down.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Roxas asked in a scared voice. Axel shrugged, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I don't know Rox, but it doesn't sound good." Riku said stiffly, his eyes fixed on the door.

"I hope Sora's alright." Axel stated the sentiment felt by all three boys.

"I'm sure he's fine." Roxas smiled weakly, his jaw muscles having to work exceptionally hard to pull off the smile. "Besides, if something went wrong, Doctor Ansem promised he's come out and tell-"

The door To Sora's room opened. Roxas fell silent his worst fears confirmed so it seemed. But the person who stepped out of the room wasn't Doctor Ansem or Yuna.

"Where's his mother?" The girl asked the three petrified boys harshly. They winced. Seeing the reaction her tone had on them her face softened immediately. "I'm sorry, how utterly rude and insensitive of me. I'm Larxene, one of the nurses taking care of Sora Nuage. Can one of you three tell me where Sora's mother went to?"

"Mother's down in the cafeteria." Roxas murmured back to her. "I'm Sora's twin brother Roxas. Is anything wrong with him, has something happened to him?"

"Oh no, it's nothing too serious, don't worry. The doctor's just need to know if Sora's allergic to any certain kind of medicine or edible product before they try and give him any new pills for the seizures he's experiencing. You see, your normal doctor's office doesn't have any records of Sora being allergic to anything and we would like to check with his – your mother to make sure that is indeed the case."

"I'm almost absolutely sure Sora isn't allergic to anything but..." Roxas drew it out thinking hard.

"Strawberries," Riku blurted out suddenly shocking everyone.

"What did you say Riku?" Roxas asked him sounding dumbfounded.

"Strawberries, Sora is allergic to strawberries." Riku explained with a shrug. "He spent the night at my house one night, ate some, and his throat swelled up until he couldn't breathe. My family doctor said it was an allergic reaction. I just remembered that just now or I would have told you before Roxas."

"Well, can you think of anything else we might need to know?" Larxene asked jotting down notes on her clipboard.

"No, you should really ask his mother." Riku said with a shake of his head. Larxene nodded and ran off down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Wow, you learn something new everyday." Roxas said in a voice filled with his wonderment.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, confused.

"I'm Sora's twin brother for God's sake and I never knew he was allergic to strawberries before. I mean, I'm not. I love the little suckers. Huh, I guess that would make sense seeing as I've never seen Sora actually eat one before." Roxas smiled childishly and looked over at Riku. "Sometimes I think you know more about my own twin than I do Riku. And to be honest, that's kinda weird in a cute adorable kind of way I guess, if that makes any sense whatsoever."

"It makes a little sense I guess." Riku smiled at Roxas placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey now, watch it, hands of my boyfriend!" Axel growled protectively, wrenching Roxas away from Riku and nuzzling him cutely. "No offence Riku, but Rox is all mine so keep your paws off!"

"Alright Axel, whatever you say." Riku smiled, winking at the captive Roxas behind Axel's back. Roxas giggled hugging his boyfriend back while trying to ignore the guilty feeling in his chest. '_I still have Axel to help me through this, but Riku doesn't have anyone... if only Sora weren't the one that was in the hospital, then Riku would have someone to take care of him...'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The hospital hallway was dark, the clock on the wall read a quarter till midnight. All was deadly quiet in the building, everyone was asleep... or almost everyone.

"Hey, Axel."

Snores from the redhead slumped against the wall, his mouth hanging open. At the sound of his name he jerked without waking, shaking the sleeping blonde boy in his arms without meaning to.

"Axel?" He tried again, a little louder this time.

"Eh, whatchawant..." then more snores.

"Axel, are you awake?"

"Uh... I am now." Axel murmured quietly as not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. He looked across the hall at the teenager leaning against the other wall who had woken him. "What the hell did you wake me up for Riku? What is it?"

"Could you do me a favor and take Roxas home? He looks exhausted, and the two of you sleeping leaning against a hard hospital wall isn't exactly comfortable. Mrs. Nuage will be glad to see him, if she's still awake. I want to stay here a while longer in case Sora wakes up. I can give you the cash to call a cab if you need it. I'll call if Sora wakes up." Axel nodded and agreement and Riku reached into his pocket, and fishing out the money handed it to Axel. Riku had a pained look on his handsome face but Axel didn't let on that he noticed anything – he knew Riku well enough to know that if Riku had wanted to talk about what was bothering him he would have already brought it up. Standing up on shaking legs, and after whispering a hasty goodbye to the silver-haired boy her headed for the payphones.

As soon as Axel and the sleeping boy in his arms vanished around the corner out of sight Riku sighed heavily to himself, finally feeling the last dregs of his strength leave him, his legs give way under him so that he slid down the wall to sit at it's base as tears welled up in his eyes for the first time that day. Riku couldn't bear to let himself cry in from of the others, especially when he could tell Roxas and Mrs. Nuage were already worried enough without his tears bothering them.

"Oh Sora, I need to see you so badly." Riku sobbed into his knees, his shoulders shaking as he trembled. He knew he should get home, go to sleep, and come back in the morning but somehow Riku didn't think he could live with himself if he left Sora here all alone in case he woke up – Sora's mother had gone home over three hours ago to call Sora's father and give him an update on Sora's condition.

The minutes ticked by on the clock.

"What was that?" Riku started. He had heard something. Perking his ears up he listened intently for any sound. Nothing. 'I probably just imagined it.'

"Uh...Why...?"

"Okay, I know I didn't imagine that one." Riku whispered, standing up swiftly and looking up and down the hallway for the person that had spoken but seeing no one began to think he was just being paranoid. Until, that is, the sound of someone's soft pitiful crying reached his ears. "Where is that coming from? It couldn't be... could it be Sora perhaps?"

Riku pushed his ear against the door of Sora's room and listened intently, his eyes closed. The sound of a sobbing child grew louder as Riku's ear flattened with the door and he pulled back reaching for the door handle.

Stepping quickly inside the room, Riku closed the door behind him with a small snap. Sure enough, Sora was sitting up in his bed huddled into a ball, the straps that had earlier held him down to the bed handing limply over the edge of the bad dragging the floor like limp vines hanging off rainforest trees. Sora's face was in his knees, the neck brace pressing against his neck at a strange angle as he did this, his shoulders shaking as he cried and moaned in mortal agony. Riku took a step forward, the floorboards creaking under his feet.

"W-who's there?" Sora called out through tears, his head jerking up as he said it. His eyes fixed on Riku's silhouette, all he could see in the thoroughly darkened room. "I know you're there even if I can't see who it is. Come out were I can see you!"

Riku took a deep breath and stepped forward into the beam of moonlight falling from Sora's window. It was as though time stopped as the two pairs of eyes met, aqua green orbs melding with sapphire blue ones, the sky meeting the ocean after a long vacation as it seemed – and then Sora gasp, the flow of his tears stemmed by his sudden shock. Stumbling slightly when his foot caught in his bed sheets, Sora climbed off his bed and walked shakily across the room to where Riku stood transfixed at the sight of his beloved only moving to reach out a hand to catch Sora when he swayed. Sora batted Riku's hand away and resolutely stood on his own a foot in front of him, Riku biting his lower lip seeing this as a bad sign.

But then Sora smiled broadly up at Riku melting the older boy's heart in one glance. A single tear trickled down Sora's face as he stared into Riku's eyes before Sora flung himself into Riku arms talking incomprehensibly with his face pressed into Riku's shoulder, his hands clutching at Riku's body as he pressed himself against him. Riku's eyes slid closed as he pulled Sora close, murmuring all the while that everything was going to be alright.

"R-Riku, are you okay? You're not h-hurt at all?" Sora choked out, pulling back just enough to look up into Riku's happy face.

"No Sora, I'm perfect. I got released earlier today in fact." Riku smiled down on the younger boy, his eyes twinkling. Sora's knees buckled slightly. "Sora, you need to get back to bed. You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"Riku, I'm fine I can do it on my own-" Sora started to complain as he pulled away from Riku. The moment her didn't have Riku's strong arms supporting him and keeping him standing upright, Sora crumpled like a collapsible tripod, Riku only just catching him before he hit the ground. "Okay, maybe I do need some rest."

"I thought so Sora." Riku smiled, helping him back into his bed and tucking him in before turning towards the door.

"What... where are you going! Don't leave me. Riku!" Sora began to panic and grabbed Riku by the wrist forcing him to halt. Riku turned back to look at him sadly. "Please Riku, don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Sora, I promise I'll be right back. Oh Sora." Riku said desperately trying to calm Sora down. Riku sat down on the edge of Sora's bed. Sora leaned forwards and lay his head in Riku's lap so that he was looking up into Riku's face as Riku stroked his hair softly, comfortingly. "I promised your poor Mother I'd call her if you woke up. She's been worried about you. Roxas and Axel too. I just sent them home not even an hour ago. Don't you want them to know that you're okay so that they can come see you?"

"Not if it means you have to leave me for even a minute." Sora sniffed, his eyes watering up with salty tears. He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, his mouth close to Riku's ear. "I thought I'd lost you Riku. I don't ever want to feel like that again. Please Riku, don't go, not just yet. Stay with me."

"Sora..." Riku sounded sadder than Sora had ever heard him sound before. Resting his forehead against Sora's he gave him a chaste peck on the lips before nodding his head. "I can wait until you fall back asleep I guess."

"Thank you Riku, you have no idea how much this means to me." Sora smiled weakly, yawning as he nuzzled his face in Riku's neck, trying to press himself closer to the one he loved. "I love you Riku."

"I know you do Sora, I know you do." Riku whispered back softly, kissing Sora's hair before saying the four small words Sora hungered to hear from him more than anything else in the world. "I love you, Sora."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hoped you liked it! This story is almost over, sorry to say. Only a few more chapters left to go I think... Concerning that, I must ask you as my readers a question: how would you feel if I added a lemon into the next chapter of this story? I'm really curious as to what you all think about that idea so please tell me your opinion.

So, with that in mind, please review!!! If that ticks you off, say so in your review (nicely please) and maybe I'll draw this story out a little more. That'll depend on how many review I get so... yes, this is probably considered bribing you into reviewing but I don't give a shit what it's called. And I mean it, the more reviews I get telling me to continue this more than just the two or three chapters I have in mind left to write the more likely it is that I'll keep adding more and more to this. So review!!!! Until next time!!!!


	10. Emo Air Giutar Or An Unexpected Attack

Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the... what was it, close to two months?... without updates. With final exams and all this stress it was kind of hard for me to sit down at a computer and get anything done without thinking _'I should really be studying right now'_. I had the chapter in my brain, but sadly that's where it stayed until just recently.

I will be updating less after this because… well, it would take forever to explain and I know you're here for the chapter so just go to my profile if you want to know why. It's at the top in big bold letters. I doubt anyone wants to hear about how I fucked up the best friendship I ever had because I'm a jealous heinous bitch who doesn't think before she talks. But if you want to… go right ahead.

Once again, just in case you happened to have forgotten because it's been a long time since I wrote a flashback or had a song stuck in the story, song lyrics are in **bold** and flashbacks are in **_bold italics!_** And the song 'The Boys of Summer' belongs to The Ataris – I flipping adore that song, even if I don't really know why!

I have a present for the best reviewer for this chapter!!! I'm so not telling you what it is, but believe me when I say you'll like it. So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 10

* * *

Sunlight outside the paned window streamed in, bouncing off the course surface of the rug as the birds chirped sweetly from the trees.

Roxas smiled as he flipped over in his sleep, his dreams for once happy and carefree rather than the scenes of death and misery he was becoming accustomed to having ever since his brother's car crash. He stretched his arms wide as he yawned, his eyes opening slowly when his hand ran into something warm and oddly familiar in a comforting way. Looking down beside him he smiled lovingly as his gaze fell on Axel's messy red hair bunched up on his pillow beside him.

"The poor thing, he looks so tired. I can't believe he sat in that hallway holding me asleep in his arms so long in case Sora woke up just for me." Roxas whispered, softly stroking Axel's hair. Axel groaned and pushed his face farther into the pillow, otherwise not waking up. Roxas bit his lower lip, afraid for a moment he might have woken his exhausted companion. Placing a chaste kiss on Axel's forehead, he slipped silently out of his bed before creeping stealthily across his room and out into the hall.

"Oh Roxas dear, I didn't know you were even awake yet!" His mother yawned sliding her feet into the pair of pink bunny slippers she kept outside of her bedroom door. "Where's Axel darling, is he still asleep? I might be wrong but I could have sworn he came back from to the house with you from the hospital, but I was partially asleep."

"Yeah Mother, Axel came back with me and he's still asleep in my room. I figured I'd make us some breakfast so he could sleep a little longer." Roxas smiled walking down the stairs with his mother just behind. "He takes such good care of me I can't help but feel like I owe him ever so much. Breakfast isn't much, but it's a start. It's the least I can do for him as far as starting to repay him for everything he's done for me. This gives me a chance to take care of him for a change instead of the other way around like always."

"I'll just stay out of your way this morning then shall I?" She smiled tiredly, and kissed him on the forehead maternally before turning and trudging back up the stairs to get ready for work.

Whistling a nameless tune as it came to mind, Roxas entered the kitchen he knew so well and crossed to the cabinets, looking through the numerous cardboard boxes.

"I think I want pancakes for breakfast today." Roxas said to himself in a sing-song voice as he selected a large yellow box from the array and went off in search of a skillet.

"Zexion, I'm here! And guess what, I brought a pizza! Your favorite kind too, vegetarian pizza with extra cheese and light on the tomato sauce!" The pounding on the front door went unanswered. "Zexion, it's me Demyx. Please open the door; it's kinda cold out here! The food is gotten get all cold and nobody likes cold pizza!"

Still nothing, but Demyx however would not be turned away from his attempts to enter the small apartment where his best friend and boyfriend lived. He turned the door handle only to find it was locked as expected. Pressing his ear against the door Demyx concentrated hard, trying to listen for any sound coming from the room behind the door. A loud scuffling met his ears, followed by a crashing sound that sounded like the entire contents of the china cupboard hitting the stone kitchen floor.

"Zexion, are you alright, what's going on in there?" Demyx called, pulling at the doorknob yet again in vain. The sounds of a fierce struggle reached his ears.

"_Shut up! Shut up you wretched thing!" _Demyx eyes widened, the pizza box slipping from his fingers. "_Stop wiggling you little – OUCH! You bit me!"_

"_DEMYX… help… me!" _Zexion's voice reached his eyes sounding distressed. Demyx panicked and all reasonable thoughts set aside Demyx did the only thing he could think of at the moment – kick the door in.

"Zexion, where are you?" Demyx rushed inside, stepping over the splintered door to look around for Zexion. The door of the bedroom creaked and Demyx ran to it wrenching it open. "Where – Zexion!"

A bleeding and bruised Zexion was kneeling in the middle of the room, apparently beaten to submission by the person just behind him holding a knife to his throat. He looked up at Demyx through a blackened eye, tears sliding down his face.

"Let Zexion go God damn you!" Demyx made to rush forward, but the gagging noise Zexion made as the knife was pressed further against his throat stopped Demyx dead in his tracks. "Okay, okay I get it, I get it! What do you want from me? I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt Zexion any more!"

"_I need information." _

"What kind of information?" Demyx asked sounding scared. Zexion swayed slightly from where he knelt looking as though he was about to pass out any given second.

"_Tell me then Demyx…" _Sephiroth stepped into the light, his hold on Zexion tightening as Demyx gulped audibly. "You wouldn't happen to know where my son gone to, would you?"

* * *

"_**I love you, Sora."**_

"Mm, so soft..." Riku murmured in his sleep pulling the warm body next to him into his arms with a soft sigh. It was only after the person lying in his arms snuggled closer to him and put their arms around his neck in an attempt to get him closer that the realization of the situation dawned on him. He was in a bed – not even his own bed for that matter – holding onto someone whose name didn't come to mind. Unable to force his eyes to open Riku tensed, releasing the body in his arms.

"What's wrong Riku?" Riku's eyes opened of their own accord. He knew that voice.

"Sora," Riku whispered sending chills down the said boy's spine, a wide smile breaking out across both faces. Once again Riku draped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him closer so that Sora was lying on top of him, his spiky brown haired head resting on Riku's chest. "I guess I must have forgotten where I was for a second. Sorry I panicked Sora."

"Oh, it's fine Riku. I still have you after all." Sora smiled, stifling a yawn as he nuzzled his head under Riku's chin.

"Stop that Sora, your hair tickles!" Riku softly pulled away from his lovely little brunette, laughing. Sora smiled briefly, a conniving gleam in his sapphire blue orbs, before pouncing on Riku. Riku gasped in surprise as Sora climbed slowly on top of him, a strange glittering in his eyes. Devilish fingers slid their way down Riku's chest and danced playfully over his sides. Riku burst out laughing, rolling and flailing around trying to push Sora off him without hurting him.

"Say I win and I promise I'll stop Riku. Just admit defeat for once in your life." Sora giggled, continuing his assault on Riku's extremely ticklish sides.

"Not – a chance Sora – you know I never lose!" Sora had a fraction of a second in which to take in the competitive sparkle in Riku's eyes before he was forcibly if not gently pushed back onto the bed, Riku quickly jumping on top of him tickling him senseless. "Now who's winning Sora? Give it up, you know I win!"

"Alright… YOU WIN!" Sora snickered, breathing hard. Riku clambered off him, flattening his hair vainly under his hands as Sora watched, still lying breathless and panting back against the bed. "Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want Sora, what is it?" Riku looked down at the brunette still lying sprawled atop the sheets, wishing instantly that he had stayed on top him. Not to childishly tickle him, but to kiss him deeply, passionately, to leave him even more breathless than he was now.

"Do you think my Mother…" Sora cut off looking worried, apprehension evident in his voice. "Do you think she'll still accept me? Will she understand about me – about us?"

"Sora…" Riku's smiled faded. He looked away, afraid of Sora's reaction. "Your Mother already knows about us Sora."

"…What?" Sora asked quietly, hoping her had heard wrong.

"She already knows about us Sora, she knows." Sora turned pale, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"How, Riku?" Sora asked his panic rising. Riku stayed silent still not looking at him. "Answer me, how does my Mother know about this?"

"It's a long story Sora." Riku sighed finally looking at him. Sora's lips were shut, closed to white lines of sad frustration. '_This is going to take a lot of explaining,'_ Riku thought with another exasperated sigh. "But long story short… I told her."

* * *

**Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home **

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone

"What the hell?" Axel moaned, jerking the blankets up over his head, his face pressing down almost painfully into the soft pillows. When the music continued to blast obnoxiously loud around him Axel gave up on returning to sleep anything soon and instead reached out to pull Roxas closer to him – only to find an empty bed. Jerking awake at once Axel frantically looked around for the blonde in whose bed he was currently residing. "Roxas, where are you?"

**I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream?  
I don't understand what happened to our love  
But baby when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of **

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone

When he received no reply, Axel leapt up fro the bed and scurried frantically around the room for Roxas even checking the small attached bathroom before collapsing on his back on the bed as his crazy paranoid mind took over his body. Unreasonable plots in which his father somehow found Roxas' house and kidnapped him so that he could use his love as bait to get Axel to come home and play the part of the punching bag chased themselves around his head as tears made their way to his eyes.

**Out on the road today  
I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but **

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone

"I gotta find Roxas!" Axel shouted his voice breaking, falling off the bed in his haste to rescue his lover from the father he feared above all else. Stumbling all the while Axel raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where the music seemed to be coming from. What he saw nearly knocked him flat.

**I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone!**

There was a shirtless Roxas, his too large baggy pajama pants barely hanging onto his hips, dancing around the dimly lit kitchen with his eyes closed playing air guitar with a large metal spatula as he sang along with the song blasting from his Ipod's speaker system.

"Roxas, you're okay!" Axel shouted in relief over the music as he ran forward, hugging Roxas tightly around the waist from behind.

Roxas screamed in surprise, accidentally hitting Axel in the stomach with said spatula-air guitar combination so that his 'attacker' let go of him immediately.

"Jesus, Roxas what was that for?" Axel cursed loudly as he held his stomach doubted over in pain. "Damn, for someone so small you can really pack a punch when you want to."

"Oh my God, Axle I am so sorry!" Roxas bit his lower lip, kneeling down so he could look into Axel's face, seeing as Axel was still doubled over in pain. "You startled me is all; I didn't hear you over my Ipod. I always do this when I cook, I didn't even stop to think if it would wake you. Axel, I really am sorry but I really couldn't hear you over the Ipod."

"More like you couldn't hear me over you're skilled air guitar. Don't blame the Ipod." Axel smiled as he straightened up, Roxas' blushing as he hurried to do the same. "You sing well Roxas, really. How come I've never heard you sing before just now?"

"Because in my own opinion I suck at singing, that's why. Move over, you're in the way." Roxas said firmly, pushing Axel away from in front of the stove where he was standing so that he could flip the golden brown pancakes so they wouldn't burn. Switching off his Ipod, Roxas turned back to continue the current conversation. "I sing for fun or because I really like the song Axel, not because I'm good at it. You made a career out of it, and that's awesome for you, but I'm a little less sure of my vocal styling thank you very much."

"Like I just said, I think your singing is great Roxas." Axel smiled wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist again, only thins time the touch was gentle, reassuringly tender as kissed the hollow between Roxas' neck and shoulder. "You know what I think Roxas? I think you should come perform with us sometimes, you know, me and the rest of the band. We could sing together sometime."

"You like pancakes right?" Roxas asked in a slightly strangled voice, trying to recover from the pleasurable shock of having Axel's bare chest pressed against his back that was momentarily stunning him. Having Axel so close to him, their bare skin touching even ever so lightly sent Roxas' mind reeling in complicated circles. Even though he loved Axel more than life itself and loved having him close more than anything else in the world, that didn't stop Roxas from experiencing a single moment of terror in Axel's arms that made his heart stop with just the thought of that one mere memory of a so long ago night.

"I only like pancakes… a whole lot." Axel joked, letting do of Roxas as he moved to flip another pancake. "I feel kind of useless just sitting here you know, do you need any help with those pancakes?"

"No, I can make breakfast on my own Axel. Thanks for the offer though, I really do appreciate it." Roxas smiled over his shoulder, watching as his boyfriend took a seat at the table giving him a good view to inspect Axel's bruises. The nastier bruises were still visible, creeping up his chest, heaviest around his neck and collar bone where he had been strangled. "Your bruises are starting what look better, I think they're healing."

"Good, it's about time." Axel smiled, looking down at his chest. Running his hands over his abs, he looked up in time to see Roxas blush and look quickly at the stovetop where the pancakes were cooking. "If you see something you like Roxas, go right ahead and look. Personally the sight of black and purple bruises doesn't turn me on but if that's what you like…"

"Can it Axel, quit making fun of me." Roxas sputtered glaring at Axel, whose broad grin only infuriated him more. "And to think I wanted to come down here and make you special pancakes while you slept in. This is what I get for trying to be nice is it? Fine, I see how it is Axel."

"Come on Rox, you know I was just kidding around with you." Axel smiled, yawning widely, his arms stretched out above his head.

"…Axel?" Roxas murmured feebly, his eyes wide.

"Yeah Roxas, what is it?" Axel asked his arms stretched out above his head.

"What's that on both your wrists?"

* * *

"So that's how my Mother knows about us…" Sora sighed leaning back against his pillows feeling a little better know that he knew the whole story behind why Riku told his Mother.

"Yes," Riku said softly.

"I guess I don't mind really." Sora smiled lightly reaching out a hand to squeeze Riku's gently. "It's kind of a relief actually now that I think about it. I mean, now I don't have to tell her I guess."

"Good," Riku said simply, getting up from his place in the chair beside Sora's bed. Sora made sounds of protest as Riku headed out into the hallway, making to climb out of bed and follow Riku. "No Sora, you stay here and rest some more. I won't take too long, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going Riku?" Riku sighed. Sora was getting all emotional again like he had the night before. Sora began to sob much as he had the night before when Riku made to leave him alone, only this time is was worse, Sora' tears punctuated with small hiccups as Sora went into a small fit of hysterics. "Why are you leaving me here alone? Please don't go Riku!"

"I have to Sora, but don't worry I'll be right back as soon as I make a call down in the lobby. I promised your poor Mother I'd call her and the others as soon as you woke up so they could come see you." Riku explained quickly. When Sora continued to be stubborn he sighed in defeat, turning swiftly into the hall and shutting the door behind him. Just as Riku reached the end of the hallway Yuna turned the corner with a tray containing Sora's breakfast and medication. "Hello Yuna, good morning."

"Oh, hello Riku, it's good to see you up and about. They released you did they?" Yuna smiled gleefully as Riku nodded. "On your way to see Sora are we?"

"That's where I just was actually. I need to make a call just now you see, to Sora's mother. I promised her I'd call if he was awake so she could see him." Riku said. Yuna nodded in understanding and made to continue on her way. "Oh Yuna, one thing before you go in Sora's room so you're prepared to deal with Sora's crazy antics. Sora's having a bit of a hissy fit right now, crying and such. He didn't want me to leave him even for a minute to call his Mother so I just kind of walked out on him. It seems mean I know, but it's meaner to his poor Mother."

"I understand Riku, I can handle Sora don't worry about it." Yuna nodded, and then added with a smile, "I'll try and calm the baby down while you're gone."

"Thanks Yuna, I appreciate it. Tell Sora I'll be right back please!" Riku smiled as he continued down the hallway towards the lobby. Reaching into his pocket he fished out a quarter, dialing the familiar numbers.

"_You've reached the Nuage residence. Sorry to tell you but we aren't home right now! Leave a message and we'll get back to you."_

"Huh, not home." Riku waited for the beep so he could leave his message. "Hey Mrs. Nuage, this is Riku. I just wanted to tell you that Sora woke up. That's all I had to say really so I guess I'll see you and Roxas later."

Hanging up the phone Riku started to walk back across the lobby whistling as he went. A flash of silver caught his eye and he turned looking into the window of the small hospital gift shop. Smiling, Riku set a new course.

"I guess a few more minutes away from Sora couldn't hurt. I think I'll surprise him with a little something special…"

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 10 is all done!!! I hope you liked it. And just so everyone knows, if I start getting more reviews, I've decided I'll make it so 'On Moving, Friends, and Making-Out' listed as In-Progress and add more chapters. I have the chapters in mind… now you've all got to review!

Feel free to send me any comments, suggestions, questions… anything of that general nature ya know?


	11. Ambulances And Lover's Kisses

Hello again ALL my lovely readers and reviewers! To those of you whole read and don't review, I love you too, I just don't know who you are. Lol. I wanna give a shout out to ma merveilleux écrasement, Robby, who will have no idea what I said because he doesn't speak French.

Okay… I have a little bit of news for you all. Um… there won't be any lemons any time soon because Mum found a half written one on my computer and very nicely said she would prefer it if I didn't post any more of them. I don't feel bad or like I did anything wrong, mainly because she said she wasn't mad or disappointed in me and whatnot, but out of respect for her wishes I won't be posting any lemons anytime soon. Now some fluff scenes and sexual innuendos… that's a completely different matter, which I will continue with.

To be honest, I don't think a story needs a sex chapter to be good, if fact most times I prefer stories that don't have them. Whether or not you agree with this, it's what I think. Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be getting any lemons from me for quite a while.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Damn it, why does it have to be so cold out, tonight of all nights?" Roxas pulled his hoodie tighter against his shivering body. He walked farther, the light growing dimmer all the while as he went. "Axel, where are you? Axel, AXEL! Please come back Axel, please come home with me! Ax- OUCH!"

Excruciating pain shot up his left leg as he fell to the ground, his ankle caught in an uncovered pothole in the road. Roxas had been so frantic in his search for his lost love he hadn't even noticed where he was going, or that be was about to fall through a hole in the middle of the road. Tears rose in Roxas' eyes as he looked up at the last flickers of the sunset lights streaming over the trees, the brilliant colors reminding him vividly of his fiery haired boyfriend wherever he may be.

"Oh Axel, why did you have to run out me, why?" Roxas pulled his leg out of the hole, groping around in the near dark until he found the cover and pulled it over the exposed hole in the road. He touched his leg tenderly, wincing as he did so. "Fuck, Axel this is all you're… No, this is my fault. I can't blame this on anyone but myself. Why did I have to push you about it? Why couldn't I just let it go and let you tell me on your own time when you were ready to?"

So absorbed by his thoughts as he was, Roxas didn't even notice the headlights headed straight for him.

* * *

"Where is he? How long could it possibly take to make one stupid phone call? He knows I want him to come back, he enjoys torturing me like this."

"Calm down Sora, you'll make yourself sick if you keep blubbering like that. Just think about how upset you'd make Riku if you get sick all over again." Yuna sighed, trying to talk some sense into the crying boy. She had entered the room to find Sora wailing and crying into his pillows, the sheets pulled up over his head. It had only been very reluctantly that he had come out from under the mass of covers to tell her what was wrong.

"It would serve him right if I got sick again, he shouldn't have left me like that. It would serve him right if I died before he came back." Sora whined with a hiccup, his tears falling down into his lap. "But it's not like he'd miss me once I was gone. Riku doesn't care about me."

"Sora, you can't possibly mean that!" Yuna gasped her eyes wide. The Sora she had come to know would never say things like that about anyone, let alone the person he cared for more than anyone else in the world. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not Yuna, it's not like he cares! He left me when I needed him, I didn't want him to go, but he did anyways!" Sora shouted his face red from his tears. He looked angry and upset, Yuna reasoned as though he wasn't sure what exactly he was saying or whom it was even about. "Oh, why do these things always happen to me? I loved him Yuna; I cared about him, why couldn't he care about me? Is it because he blames me for causing that car crash, is that it?"

"He does care about you Sora; you're just too upset right now to see it." Her piece wisely said Yuna turned to leave the room.

"You don't know Riku, you don't know anything Yuna!" Sora yelled at her, flinging his bed sheets away from him. She stopped halfway into the hall and turned to look at him, her lips pressed tightly together. "What do you know Yuna? You can't possibly understand how I feel right now, how it feels to have someone hurt you so bad that you feel like you're heart has been ripped out, so bad you just want to die."

"Be quiet Sora." It was said in barely more than a whisper, but Sora caught every word. If he had been thinking reasonably, if he had been himself he might have noticed the hurt Yuna conveyed in every syllable. But as it was, he didn't. "Just be quiet, you're talking about things you couldn't possibly know. You're the one who doesn't know _me _Sora, and don't make the mistake to think that you know _anything_ about my life ever again. Just leave me out of this Sora; I'm not even the one you're angry with. You're making a mistake saying all this and you know it. You love Riku, and he loves you, what more could you want? Stop acting like the victim in all this."

"You want me to be quiet Yuna? You want me to stop? I can't because you know it's the truth. I hate Riku for leaving me." Sora hissed, more to himself than to Yuna. A split second later, Yuna had crossed the room, once again beside Sora's bedside. This time however, it wasn't pills or comfort she offered him. A resounding smack echoed through the nearly silent room, Sora's eyes wide as he stared up into the pale furry in Yuna's eyes. "Yuna… you hit me."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into your thick skull; it would do you some good as idiotic as you're acting right now. I don't know what's going on in that spiky haired head of yours, maybe when you remembered the entire crash it messed with your mind and turned you into a paranoid schizophrenic. But I do know one thing Sora, if I ever hear you say anything cruel towards Riku ever again so help me I'll-" She pulled her arm back again, posed to strike. Sora flinched, putting his arms up defensively. "At least you understand SOMETHING. I'm truly sorry I had to hit you, but really, you'll thank me for it someday. I have to leave you alone for a moment to get your medicine, but I'll be right back. Don't forget what I've said Sora, for I meant it."

Yuna left the room leaving Sora alone once more, but her threat hung in the air behind her warning Sora against the rash and selfish thoughts clouding his head. It was Yuna's furry more than anything else that finally calmed Sora, that finally made him see how dim-witted his previous actions and comments had been. When Riku finally returned, it was to find a different Sora waiting for him than he had left, a Sora who was calm and contented as usual, his eyes shining with hope and love.

"Hello Riku, I'm glad you've come back." Sora said simply, his voice soft as a caress. Sora held out his hand in blind invitation, smiling softly as he did so.

"There's the Sora I know and love." Riku beamed, making his way over to the bed, pulling Sora against his side affectionately draping an arm around his waist, stroking his spikes lovingly with his other hand. "I see you've finally stopped crying."

"You can thank Yuna for that, she's the one who calmed me down and made me see how stupid I was being earlier." Sora replied quietly, his arms tightening around Riku's waist pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, leaning into the unending warmth Riku's touch offered him. "I'm just glad you've come back Riku. I – I'm sorry I threw a fit like that, I wasn't thinking."

"That's alright Sora, don't worry about it." Riku commented, searching through his pockets.

"What're you looking for Riku?" Sora asked, genuinely and innocently curious as always. Riku shook his head in an amused sort of way, knowing that Sora would never change and cherishing that thought with all his heart. "Oh come on Riku, tell me please! I really want to know!"

"I have something for you Sora, a little get well present I suppose you could call it." Riku said, pulling out the small beautifully wrapped box. Sora cocked his head to one side, taking the small box and opening it quickly. Inside was a long silver chain, a curious looking silver crown dangling from it. Taking it from Sora's hands Riku fastened it around Sora's neck, his fingers brushing Sora's cheek. "It suits you Sora. This is why I took so long this morning, I saw it through the gift shop window and just had to get it for you."

"Oh Riku, I just love it! Thank you so much!" Sora smiled, looping his arms around Riku's neck as he hugged him. Then door of his room opened, creaking slightly. Feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed of himself, Sora looked up and met Yuna's eyes as she reentered the room with his pills. She smiled, silently telling him that what had passed between them was forgotten in light of his recent affectionate display towards the one he had wrongly prosecuted out of angst. Sora pulled back from Riku and took the pills Yuna handed him, swallowing them without his usual contempt before wrapping his arms back around Riku's thin waist. "Thank you Yuna, for everything."

"You're very welcome Sora, have a good day." Yuna smiled as she left the two boys alone together, secretly knowing what he was speaking of had nothing to do with what she had brought him.

* * *

"_**Your bruises are starting what look better, I think they're healing." Yeah, it was a feeble excuse that bought me a change to look him over. I know, it's stupid... but who cares? I'm pretty sure Axel didn't.**_

"_**Good, it's about time." Axel smiled up at me, looking down at his chest. I watched him run his hands smoothly over his abs before looking up at me, a strange glint in his eyes. I turned away, knowing I was probably blushing like mad. Even if it made no sense I couldn't help myself from looking at him; the sight of his pale flesh was almost more than I could bear even if I was still 'an innocent'. "If you see something you like Roxas, go right ahead and look. Personally the sight of black and purple bruises doesn't turn me on but if that's what you like…"**_

"_**Can it Axel, quit making fun of me." I sputtered in indignation glaring at Axel, whose smirk only angered me greater still. "And to think I wanted to come down here and make you special pancakes while you slept in. This is what I get for trying to be nice is it? Fine, I see how it is Axel."**_

"_**Come on Rox, you know I was just kidding around with you." Axel smiled, yawning widely, his arms stretched out above his head. A flash of red again pale white caught my eyes and I squinted, peering closely at his wrists.**_

"…_**Axel?" I murmured. I felt like I was falling, confused by what I was seeing. He couldn't possible have… the thought was just too painful for me to bear. I cast it aside, determined to get his explanation before I jumped to conclusions.**_

"_**Yeah Roxas, what is it?" Axel asked his arms stretched out above his head still. He didn't even realize I could see his wrists that he had once hidden so protectively. Now everything made sense to me, why he had always worn long sleeves and wristbands, why he never liked to take his shirt off around me.**_

"**_What's that on both your wrists?" I asked it calmly, my voice steady considering how I was shaking inside. He looked up at his wrists and then back at me, his eyes wide. Axel stayed silent fro some time before finally uttering three words… just three._**

"_**I'm sorry Roxas." Axel's face fell, his gaze dropping to the table away from me. That scared me more than anything else, the fact that he seemed to no be able to meet my eyes.**_

"_**Please Axel, don't apologize, that's not what I want at all." I said. This time my voice shook at the mere sight of his strength crumbling away visibly before me. He looked like a broken compass, like he didn't know where to go next. "Please Axel, just tell me what's going on. Tell me why you did this to yourself, I need to understand."**_

"_**Roxas I slit my wrists, it's as simple as that." He sounded ashamed. I didn't know what to say, what I should do or how to help him.**_

"_**Axel, did you do this because of what you're father's been doing to you?" I asked, my voice sounding weak to my own ears. He stirred minutely, his eyes closing in pain. "Is something else going on that I don't know about Axel? Please, I'm here to help. Tell me what's going on."**_

"_**Roxas, I…" Axel started his voice shaking, but unable to finish he stood up and walked quickly up the stairs. I stood there in the middle of my kitchen, stunned beyond words or actions. By the time I went after him we was walking out of my room fully dressed. **_

"**_Axel, where are you going? I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked, scared to see him apparently walking out on me like this. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Why can't you talk to me?"_**

"_**I can't Roxas, I just can't." He pulled away from my grasp, rushing down the stairs and towards the closed front door. I went after him, just reaching the bottom of the stairs as he stepped out of the doors. **_

"_**Axel please, don't go! Don't leave me like this!" I shouted, tears sliding down my face. He stopped, looking back sadly over his shoulder at me. It was then that the phone rang. I ignored it, only glancing at it briefly before turning my gaze back towards Axel.**_

"_**It might be about Sora, Roxas." Axel said softly. I didn't budge from where I stood, still staring resolutely into his emerald eyes; I knew what would happen as soon as I went after the phone. Axel would be gone from my house, and possibly my life if I didn't think of something and quick. "The phone won't ring forever Roxas."**_

"_**Please Axel, just stay here while I get the phone!" I sighed in frustration, running into the living room just in time to here the answering machine pick up. Shouting in anger I ran back to the hall – only to find Axel already gone. The pancakes burnt themselves black as I stood there, staring at the closed front door where only moments before I had let him leave through without even meaning to.

* * *

**_

"Hmm Sorrrraaaaaa, God… Sora you little..!"

"Stop making so much noise or a nurse will come to check in on us, do you want to ruin all our fun?" Sora smiled against Riku's neck, pulling his lips away completely making Riku groan in disappointment.

"No, God no, I don't want that…" Riku moaned as Sora took sucking on his neck back up, this time biting him lightly on the rosy spot he'd teased for the past ten minutes. The silver haired teen groaned, his hands twisting in cinnamon colored spikes pulling the owner closer to his writhing body.

"There you go Riku, consider it a present." Sora smiled as be pulled back, admiring his work. Riku blushed as Sora's fingers lightly touched the red damaged spot on his pale flesh before trailing lightly down neck until they reached the collar of his white polo. Sora gulped, pulling his hand back and looking away quickly. Sora smirked at the ceiling, remembering how innocently it had all started…

"_**You're very welcome Sora, have a good day." Yuna smiled as she left my room, shutting the door behind her knowing Riku and I would want to be alone for a while. I shifted my gaze onto Riku's face, blushing when I noticed he had been looking at me the entire time. He had that look on his face he always wore when he was thinking particularly hard about something, that enlightened glint in his aqua eyes coupled by the way his nose wrinkled up slightly, his lips slightly parted.**_

"**_What are you thinking about Riku?" I asked him making him blink and break out of his reverie, me wanting to know what he was thinking as I always did. I just wanted to know everything about him, his dreams and fears, his hopes and wishes, every last insignificant detail of his life._**

"_**I was just thinking about how beautiful you are Sora." Riku blushed slightly as he said it as if he hadn't meant to speak his mind, but the light pink tint on his cheeks was nothing to how I knew I must be blushing. I could never blush prettily like Riku could. I looked away.**_

"_**Come on Riku, I'm not the beautiful one." I whispered, looking up into his eyes as his hand moved from my waist to instead take my hand sweetly in his paler one. "I've never been handsome Riku, and we both know I'm no were near as beautiful as you are."**_

"_**You're beautiful in my eyes Sora, I think you're perfect just the way you are." Riku said in his deep low voice. His eyes pierced through me sending a delicious shiver up my spine that spread through my entire body. My head swam as his hand touched my cheek in a gentle caress, his breath warm on my cold face, his arm so tight around my waist pulling my body flush with his, his face so close to mine. "Sora…"**_

"**_Yes Riku?" I loved the way my name sounded when it rolled off his tongue. My voice sounded hoarse to me, as though having him so close was making my voice come out wrong. Having him against me seemed to be making my body shut down completely, but I didn't care as long as I was still in his arms in the end. His lips were mere inches from mine, my breath caught in my throat. "Riku, I've never…"_**

"_**Don't worry about it Sora, I've never kissed a boy before either." Riku said calmly, the hand on my waist moving up to press into the small of my back, some how pulling my harder against him that I thought was possible.**_

"_**Riku, it's not that. I've never kissed anyone at all, girl or boy." This was the part I had dreaded, telling him the real reason for my inner confusion. My next sentence came out before I could stop it, me voicing my fear aloud so that Riku could hear the reason for my hesitance. "What if I'm terrible at it?"**_

"**_It doesn't matter if you are Sora, I wouldn't care if you were the worst kisser in the world as long as you still loved me Sora, that's all that matters." Riku kissed me gently on the forehead before looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed wondering how he could have such control over my emotions. He made me melt inside with his smiles, his sadness made me want to cry, his thoughts made me curious, his touch set my of fire while his gaze chilled me to the bone. He brought me back from my thoughts with a gentle squeeze of the hand. "Besides, I'm a good enough kisser for the both of us."_**

"**_Of really Riku," I said sarcastically, taunting him lightly. He looked quite upset my lack of faith in his kissing skills as I removed my arms from his waist to wrap them instead around his neck as before. "Prove it."_**

"**_I'll take that as an invitation." I felt my face heat up as he flashed me his award winning smile again, his face inching closer to mine all the while. I closed my eyes the second before I felt his lips touch mine for the first time, his mouth feeling so cold against my own as the first wave of ecstasy washed over me, Riku drowning me in his kiss as his lips moved slowly over mine. When Riku finally pulled back to catch his breath I opened my eyes halfway, the lids too heavy to open completely from the pleased feeling Riku had inspired in me. "Well Sora, did you like it?"_**

"**_That… would be a serious understatement." I said between breaths, practically pouncing on him as I smashed my lips against his with more force than was probably necessary. Riku went stiff as I attacked his mouth at first then moaned into it, taking a firm hold of my hips as he bucked his up against mine – needless to say I lost my nerve at that. I gasped into his mouth as he flipped me over so that I was under him. "RIKU, what are you doing!?!"_**

"**_What's wrong Sora?' He asked, pulling back from me to look into my face. His eyes searched my face, confused. "What is it?"_**

"_**I can't… I don't… this isn't what…" I said in a rush, not sure what I was trying to say exactly, trying to explain something I didn't even understand myself. Somehow, unbidden and without wanting it, everytime Riku touched me, made me feel loved… an image of Kairi sprang up in my mind's eye reminding me she was dead and that it was my fault she wasn't at the mall with Selphie gossiping. "This isn't how it's supposed to be, why can't she just get out of my head!"**_

"**_What are you talking about Sora?" asked my silver haired love, his hands falling away from my hips in his uncertainty at my behavior. I knew he couldn't understand what was going through my head, but than again, neither did I. All I knew was that I wanted Kairi was haunting me ruining my happiness. Riku seemed to sense what was going on though. "This has to do with Kairi, doesn't it?"_**

"_**She keeps popping up in my mind so that all I can see is that look on her face that night right before I…" I cut off feeling the tears resurface. I pulled myself out form under Riku, curling up into a protective ball and crying into my pillow. I jerked away with a small squeak as a hand rested itself on my shoulder.**_

"**_Calm down Sora, it's only me, Riku." He cooed softly in my ear as he rubbed my back in slow calming circles. I quieted, allowing him to turn me around and pull me into my lap to comfort me in the best way he knew how, his arms holding me tighter than I imagined possible. "I love you Sora, and I'm here to help you. I'll help you get through this somehow, I can promise you this."_**

"**_I love you too Riku, I do." I sobbed quietly, my hands tangled in his hair as I kissed his lips softly, barely touching mine to his. Riku leaned back against the bed, pulling me on top of him so that I was resting against his chest. I moved my hands from his hair, down his neck, gently touching his collar bone and caressing his shoulders. He moaned again, understanding what I was asking of him. He just continued to lay under me, letting me touch and explore his body with my fingertips… _**

"You should probably try to straighten up a bit before someone comes in and sees you all messed up like that." Sora yawned widely, pulling back from Riku to lean back against his pillows.

"You're right, we don't want to get caught I suppose." Riku said with a small sigh, getting up from where he'd laid on the bed and moving to the mirror hanging on the wall. Flattening his hair under his hands he examined the spot on his neck, noting the pleased look on Sora's face in the reflection over his shoulder. "I guess I'm going to have to pop my collar for the time being, huh Sora?"

"What did you say? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sora blushed, looking up from where he had been staring, mainly how Riku's butt fit into the faded pair of jeans he was wearing.

"Poor little Sora, always thinking through your pants if you catch my drift." A snigger sounded from the doorway making them both turn.

"Oh Axel, there you are, nice to see you again." Riku smiled, going over to hold out a hand for him to shake. Axel paused only a second before taking the hand. "Is something… is something wrong Axel?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Riku." Axel said softly, pulling his hand out of Riku's grip. "So you're finally awake huh Sora? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better Axel, better than before anyways." Sora smiled at him, stretching as Riku sat back down on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. Axel seemed put-out by the sight of them holding hands it seemed, for he turned away.

Sora frowned, looking to Riku for an answer. Riku shrugged his shoulders, almost as confused by Axel's actions as Sora was. "Axel, you wouldn't happen to know where Roxas is, would you?"

"Not really, I left him a little while ago to go to work." Axel lied, looking back at him with bewilderment written in his eyes. Riku could tell without words that Axel was lying to him, but he stayed silent, knowing Axel must have had his reasons for withhold the truth from himself and Sora. "Why do you ask Riku? Did something happen to Roxas?"

"I really don't know Axel, for all I know nothing could have happened but that also means something could have happened to him. No one picked up the phone when I called his house earlier. That and he didn't come to see Sora yet like he said he would yesterday. It's going to get dark out soon Axel, you know, and I'm beginning to get a little worried about him." Riku replied, his eyes narrowing when Axel looked worried. Axel sighed, his eyes looking particularly watery as he stared at the floor in silence. "Axel, did something happen between you and Roxas?"

"Nothing happened between us, how could you even say that? We're perfect together, don't even suggest things like that Riku, I love Roxas!" Axel snapped fiercely, stomping quickly from the room. An uncomfortable silent moment passed between Riku and Sora and Axel still didn't return to them. Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve to get his attention.

"Go after him Riku, I'm worried about him." Sora pleaded, pushing Riku gently from him until he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Riku nodded at last, going after their upset friend. After searching the entire hospital several times over, night had really fallen and Riku had still found no sign of Axel anywhere within the building.

"Huh, where could Axel have gotten off to? He couldn't have gone too far with me right behind him. I was practically on his heals, I think." Riku muddled it over, scratching his head in a perplexed sort of way.

"Riku… is that really you out there?" The voice came from the room just behind him, a door that looked vaguely familiar to him. Riku pushed the door open, his eyes falling on a very familiar face. "Ah, it was you outside my door then… I thought so. I mean, your voice is do distinctive… it irritated me so."

"Hello X, how have things been without me?" Riku smiled, sitting down on the empty bed that had once been his. X smiled weakly at him, going almost immediately into a coughing fit that wracked his whole body. "Are you alright, should I call for a nurse?"

"It wouldn't do me any good Riku… I gotten worse, beyond what they can do for me." X frowned, Riku just noting how much paler and sicklier he looked compared to when he had last seen him only over a day or so ago – or maybe in the light of his own problems Riku hadn't notices X's failing health. "The doctors admitted they can't do anything else for me Riku…"

"Oh come on X, you'll get better soon." Riku said optimistically, but X shook his head. "X, don't be like that."

"Just because I'm resigned to my fate doesn't mean you have to accept it I suppose, your reaction is proof of that." X smiled wryly, his eyes sparkling with that familiar light once inspired by the thought of 'causing the nurses a little chaos'. "Riku… is Sora alright?"

"Sora's getting there, he should be well soon." Riku sighed, knowing X was trying to change the subject. "X, you can't give up like this! You just can't!"

"You see Riku, that's the different… between you and me. I don't see it as giving up at all… I see it as giving in to the inevitable fate that awaits me, Riku…" X said this with so much sincerity in his voice that Riku let it go, the one time on record that Jeremy X was serious. "Riku… could you do something for me?"

"Whatever you want X, just name it." Riku said, his voice softer than before.

"Do you know that cute little nurse Yuna?" X asked, Riku nodding. "Could you get her to give me a hug or a peck on the cheek? That would be great before I go, she was always my favorite nurse to torture, so it's only fitting I suppose… that and I really liked her…"

* * *

"Is that all you know Demyx? You wouldn't dare lie to me, would you, because you know what would happen…Zexion's life depends upon you now Demyx, if you make the wrong move he dies." Sephiroth pressed the knife closer to Zexion's throat, nicking him neck lightly so that a thin line of blood trickled down onto the collar of his shirt.

"I swear, that's all I know! Please, just let Zexion go, you're hurting him!" Demyx pleaded, his eyes rimmed with tears he couldn't shake away. Sephiroth smirked, moving the knife away from Zexion's neck, thrusting the injured boy towards Demyx, who only just caught him before he hit the floor. As Demyx lifted Zexion to set him down on the bed, Sephiroth walked out of the apartment as though nothing had happened.

"Oh Zexion, are you alright?" Demyx asked the broken teen in his arms. Zexion stirred feebly but didn't open his eyes. Instead he lay there in Demyx's arms, the blood now trickling from his neck falling onto Demyx's jacket. "No, Zexy please speak to me, oh God, please be okay!"

"I'm fine Dem, thanks to you. You really saved my life just now. Please, just hold me for now; I need you near to feel safe." Zexion opened his eyes slowly to look up at the stricken blonde's face, curling his beaten body against Demyx's strong warm one, both trying to ignore how badly Zexion's was shaking, Zexion pushing through the pain he was feeling at having Demyx hold him so close that he felt his heart would explode from it. Demyx tenderly stroked Zexion's messy indigo hair lightly, Demyx thinking about the pervious conflict long after Zexion had fallen fast asleep in his arms.

"_**Zexion, where are you?" I rushed inside the small apartment, stepping over the splintered door to look around for my Zexion. The door of the bedroom creaked as thought someone was behind it. I wrenched it open, stepping inside. "Where – Zexion!"**_

_**It was then I saw him, my Zexion bleeding and bruised kneeling in the middle of the room, apparently beaten to submission by the really creepy jackass just behind him holding a knife to his throat. When Zexy looked up at met through a blackened eye, tears sliding down my face, I hated seeing him in so much pain.**_

"_**Let Zexion go God damn you!" I made to rush forward, but the gagging noise Zexy made as the knife was pressed further against his throat stopped me from pouncing onto Zexion's attacker. "Okay, okay I get it, I get it! What do you want from me? I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt Zexion any more!"**_

"**_I need information." I was panicking inside, thinking about how I would feel if Zexy didn't make it through this, but I knew I had to stay calm at all costs. I had to do it, for Zexion's sake. _**

"_**What kind of information?" I asked the super scary person, more than a little creped out. Zexion swayed slightly from where he knelt looking as though he was about to pass out any given second, and there was me standing there doing nothing. Damn, I'm so useless!**_

"_**Tell me then Demyx…" Sephiroth stepped into the light, his hold on Zexion tightening as I gulped. Now I knew what I was dealing with. "You wouldn't happen to know where my son gone to, would you?"**_

"…Demyx?" Demyx looked down at the person held tightly against his chest. Zexion reached up a slightly shaking hand to brush away the tears spilling from Demyx and falling onto his chest.

"I thought you were asleep." Demyx said in a raspy voice, wiping away the remainder or his tears. He pulled Zexion closer.

"I was asleep, but I heard you crying." Zexion snuggled closer to Demyx. "Everything's going to be okay now Demyx, you're going to be fine and so am I. We'll pull through this, I know we can."

"You should get some rest Zexy; you've been through a lot today. I'll stay with you; I swear I won't leave you alone."

"We need to call the police Demyx, before Sephiroth finds Axel." Zexion said softly. Demyx panicked, shaking his head violently. "Dem, we have to. If we don't Axel could be killed. If this is what his father was willing to do to me just to get information, imagine what he'll do to Axel."

"But what if Sephiroth finds out we told? I don't what him to hurt you ever again." Demyx said in a shaky voice. Zexion placed a hand on his cheek, his touch claming him slightly. "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't Demyx, I promise." Zexion said weakly, coughing a little. Wiggling out of Demyx's arms he laid himself back on the bed. "Go call the police before its too late… and you might want to call me an ambulance too. I don't feel so good…"

And the next second, Zexion's head was falling back limply in his unconsciousness.

* * *

Did Roxas get hit by a car or was he saved just in time? Where did Axel run off to? Is Jeremy X going to make it out alive? What is Sephiroth planning? Is Zexion going to be okay or will Demyx find out first hand what it feels like to loose someone you love?

Oh so many questions, and I have just as many answers… if you want them, review for them. Lol the more reviews I get, the more questions I'll answer in the next chapter.


End file.
